Saving Sister Sara
by Huggykaze
Summary: Nagato's story, from the day she became a shipgirl, until the day she saved Saratoga (Fall 2016 event). I will try to update it regularly, but between work, KanColle and studies, expect some delays. This is supposed to have 5 "volumes", each should have some 30 (or maybe 60?) pages, but damn... Who knows, might get longer.
1. Prologue

It's been over half a year since the Empire of Japan surrendered to the United States of America, ending the three years long Greater East Asia War. The defeat was crushing, the once proud and powerful navy was no more. The occupied country had no right to possess anything like this, with this she and her comrades were successively scrapped and forgotten, in shock and humiliation induced infamy. Once a frontline force of the one of world's most powerful navies, she was reduced to a mere landmark under command of the enemy. A large part of her damage remained unrepaired and she slowly began getting used to the thought of getting scrapped. After all, what else is there for her? She'd have preferred a warrior's death, but a samurai who failed to protect their master doesn't deserve such honour. Stuck in one place, her anxiety kept growing, thoughts of her comrades lost to a technologically and economically superior enemy with seemingly endless armies and fleets, were slowly driving her nuts. The only comfort she could find in this situation was the cruiser, Sakawa, stationed nearby. Always energetic and eccentric, Sakawa visited her every day. The couple grew quite fond of each other very quickly.

This state of affairs continued, until one day, a feeling she hasn't felt in what seemed to be forever, came over her. Her engines. Her engines were running once again. Barely, but enough to feel the pleasant breeze and waves crashing on her hull. Sakawa was on the move too. She couldn't help but wonder: will she become a practice target, like Takao and Myoukou before? If not for 181 Americans on her, she'd allow herself some wishful thinking of an uprising against the occupant taking place. Ah, what an end to her story it would be!

Making barely ten knots, she was headed east, to the Marshall Islands. The change of scenery made Sakawa very happy. She kept running around, singing and shouting, despite her bad shape. A truly uplifting view it was. Filled with enthusiasm she even managed to reach thirteen knots, but such speed wasn't enough to make the journey any shorter. She was still unclear on the objective of this mission, but from what she could grasp from her crew talking, was that she and Sakawa were going to partake in some kind of military experiment. Not a scientist, she quickly stopped paying attention, instead choosing to enjoy her first time at the open ocean in nearly two years.

Their long journey took its toll on Sakawa. Cruiser's engines broke down and despite giving it her best, she was unable to tow her dear friend, putting one of her remaining boilers out of commission. If that wasn't enough, both of them ran out of fuel. Help came in form of tugboats, some two days later. Those might have been small, and taking a mighty battleship, such as herself, in tow required not only a lot of effort, but also enormous strength. Their saviours showed both. At a sluggish pace, they've managed to safely reach Eniwetok a few days later, where temporary repairs were done.

After nearly a 3 months long break, looking after Sakawa, she was on the move once again. The cruise was short, but the feeling of wind on her face and waves crashing against her body made her feel alive once again. She was moved to the closest atoll to the east, the Bikini Atoll, a name she considered to be somewhere between amusing and ridiculous. Who could understand the Westerners, though? Alongside her and Sakawa, the atoll was filled with multiple different warships, mostly American battleships. They were all once mighty symbols of their nation. Oh, how she'd love to spar with them. She could tell that Americans didn't share the same sentiment, however. Glances of contempt and hatred rained upon her from every side. Amongst them, two pairs of eyes were clearly different. One belonged to a German heavy cruiser, Prinz Eugen, who kept arguing with Sakawa. She was convinced that her big sister, Bismarck, would easily beat any Japanese battleship. She's known this name very well, the largest warship ever built by any European country. Just thinking of facing such an opponent made her heart pound like the Japanese carriers pounded Pearl Harbor at the outset of the war. However, at the end of the day she was the one still standing, and the pride of Kriegsmarine lay somewhere at the bottom of the sea, taken out by a bunch of paper aircraft. Amusing as the thought was, even her juniors, the largest battleships to ever sail the oceans, couldn't withstand the fury of American aircraft carriers.

Putting tales of Bismarck's might aside, she was much more interested in the second pair of eyes, warm and full of sympathy. The American aircraft carrier USS Saratoga, once a Lexington-class battlecruiser, equivalent of the Japan's Akagi, was sitting on her own deck, enjoying the light breeze. Saratoga was an experienced warrior, responsible for multiple Japanese losses despite her age, yet she couldn't help but feel anything but enormous respect for the carrier. Surrounded by an aura of something that Japan's own carriers severely lacked, a motherly love. For some incomprehensible reason, she couldn't help but feel fascinated. Gathering all her courage, she's decided to come up to her old adversary… and then it happened.

A blinding flash of white light and a roar which made Yamato-class guns sound like toys. The most intense pain she's ever felt overcame her in an instant, taking away her senses. She could barely make out Sakawa's crying among the mass of screams. Cries of pain and fear filled the air, but her mind stayed firmly fixed on Sakawa. She tried to spot the cruiser, but soon lost consciousness.

When she came to be, she noticed bunch of people assessing and repairing the slight damage she's taken. For a moment she was filled with pride of withstanding such a powerful explosion, but this feeling quickly faded away, as she reminded herself of Sakawa. She started frantically looking for the cruiser, soon realizing that large part of the "fleet" was sunk or sinking, with no sight of her last surviving friend. Between excruciating physical pain and the sorrow of having lost the last comfort she had, her spirit gave in. Falling to her knees, she covered her face and started sobbing, repeating "please, let it stop already", like it was some kind of a mantra. The once proud flagship of the Imperial Navy, was completely broken. She's now realized something she'd known for a long time. There's no glorious end to her story, no great uprising, no warrior's death in a decisive fleet battle. She was destined to be sunk in the middle of nowhere, by a weapon she has no means of defending against, and it was only a matter of time…

Days passed in an anxious wait for the end to come. She's finally gathered herself – she wanted to feel the waves once more. Jumping off board, she noticed the figure which had stolen her attention on that fateful day. It seemed that Saratoga had the same idea. Instinctively, they started walking towards each other. The motherly smile was gone from the carrier's face, some of her hair stained black from dust that floated in the air for a few days after the explosion. Without saying a word, Saratoga threw herself into battleship's arms, hiding her face in old adversary's chest. Among muffled sobs, repeated cries of "why?" could be heard. Finally, Saratoga lifted her face, it was swollen red from crying, and asked again "Why are they doing this to us?!".

Before the battleship could answer, a geyser of water exploded from right beneath them. All that was left, was the view of rapidly sinking Saratoga and excruciating pain.


	2. Chapter 1: The awakening

The ocean was shaken with a series of tremors. Not the earthquake or tsunami kind of tremors, they were very different in their nature. Suddenly, Nagato has found herself conscious for the first time in over seventy years. Surprised and stupefied, she was quickly overcome by an intense feeling of fear of the unknown. Deep inside, however, her long gone sense of duty was being set alight once again.

After the initial shock passed, she gathered her thoughts and could focus just enough to recognize her surroundings. She was lying right below three, enormous propeller screws. Screws she's known all too well. She was back, back with her long dead body. Was this hell? Purgatory? Unable to move, her head was filled with thoughts and possibilities. How long has she been unconscious? Was she the only one awake? If not, maybe that person will come to her help? That person… She couldn't remember her face or even the name. Just that warm, motherly smile…

Far in the distance, she could see barely noticeable sun rays breaking the ocean's surface. She's suddenly felt a mind crushing craving. Craving for the surface, the wind, the clouds and, most of all, the sun. She tried moving again, but her body stayed motionless, trapped alone with her thoughts, in her own grave.

Time was passing by unnoticed. Nagato didn't count days or hours, they were irrelevant. Her head was filled with just three thoughts, one of the surface, one of her homeland and one of that person. Images of blooming clones and cherries were going through her mind, mixing with those of raging waves and cutting winds. And that warm, motherly smile. No matter what she saw, that smile was always there. However, these happy images were slowly becoming darker. Memories of battles and her ultimate powerlessness started to gradually sneak in, just like the sea was slowly turning from azure to crimson.

Her apathetic routine was finally broken after what felt like eternity, Nagato felt a strong pull, a pull towards the surface. Passing between her propellers, she realized that her body is no longer paralyzed. Turning around, she saw her hull, covered in coral, being slowly consumed and returned to the nature. It kept getting smaller and smaller, until ultimately disappearing as Nagato broke the surface. She found herself amidst rough waves, in the middle of a light rain. Despite dark clouds gathering, the surface was still much brighter than the bottom of the Bikini Atoll, so it took her a while to adjust. Filled with more questions than before, her mind began wandering away, in search of some answers. She was back on the surface, yet her hull was still lying at the bottom. She could still feel it with her own body, however this connection was quickly fading away.

With her eyes finally open and vision as clear and sharp as ever, she's noticed a bunch of shapes in the distance. At first Nagato thought that they are ships and tried standing up to be easier to spot, but this attempt proved futile as she quickly fell down with a splash, unable to keep the balance. Upon second look, she realized that the shapes were actually humanoid in their form, albeit awfully disfigured. Despite being unable to see any details, she was filled with rage and desire to kill them all, send them to the bottom where they belonged. All the doubts and questions that she had momentarily disappeared.

As minutes passed the shapes were getting closer, with Nagato's sight, firmly fixed on them. It wasn't until several splashes followed by a ball of fire, that she noticed yet another formation. Turning her head to quickly, the vision became blurry, and few seconds have passed until she could make anything out of the newly arrived shapes. A mysterious wave of nostalgia and warm feelings came over her, making her want to scream, but the words didn't want to come out.

Even from afar, she could notice that members of the second formation didn't wear unified colours, making her think of some sort of coalition. Among them 3 figures stood out. Two of them blue, and one orange. Both lines were nearing each other in an orderly and well-organized fashion, on a course leading directly to her. She was in awe of both commanders, capable of maneuvering wildly while keeping the line in check. Despite numerical advantage the disfigured shapes were taking a heavy beating from splendid gunnery and, what she assumed were torpedoes. When about seven hundred meters from each other, the colourful group broke apart, a move that surprised Nagato as much as it outraged her. What kind of commander would do that when the victory is so near!?

What followed next, was even more surprising. The orange figure, followed by two more charged the enemy, wreaking havoc and disrupting any organization still left in the battered line, and the other three continued their course while providing fire support. It was then that she noticed that these shapes are actually young girls, donning equipment stylized in warship's image. After a while, Nagato has realized that she knows at least one of these girls! At the head of the line was admiral Mikawa's flagship, Choukai! They've fought together at Leyte, where the cruiser met an unsightly end, but Nagato has always admired the stories of her performance at the First Battle of the Solomon Sea. Was this the Valhalla that Kongou kept talking about? The eternal battlefield where only the most outstanding warriors could go after their death? Choukai sure was one.

Surprising and outrageous tactics quickly bore fruit and enemy was no more, or so she thought, but the guns were still raging. Suddenly the battleship has noticed a flash right above Choukai's formation. "Dive bombers!", she wanted to scream, but yet again, her throat failed her. As it turned out, her warning wasn't necessary, as second and third girls in the line opened a heavy anti-aircraft barrage, quickly dispatching the enemy and hitting each other's open palms as they passed one another – a weird gesture but emanating with trust and enthusiasm.

Soon after that the friendly, as she assumed, fleet was back together, although in much looser formation, reminiscent more of infantry or tanks, than ships. The firefight continued with a lot of freedom to maneuver on both sides, and despite seemingly endless waves of enemies, both in water and skies, Choukai's fleet was surely and methodically moving forward. Nagato was in awe of the cruiser and her identically dressed friend, probably another Takao-class that she didn't remember. Calculated and well-planned maneuvers of Mikawa's past flagship, combined with erratic and seemingly random moves of her sister ship, resulted in _danse macabre_ , sinking more and more enemies who had no idea how to defend against this duo. Between them, the second girl responsible for the turkey shot from before, was acting like an overly enthusiastic band conductor waving her hands and turning around. It took Nagato a moment to notice that her turrets are moving on their own, circling around the fleet to provide air cover against ever stronger air attacks.

Despite all this, as the battle went on and more enemies arrived at the scene, Choukai's fleet was slowly getting surrounded. It became obvious that they can't keep fending off their adversaries forever and will sooner or later run out of breath or ammunition. Just a moment ago, enemy looking like a small, disfigured whale, broke through, jumped out of the water and fired a point-blank salvo hitting one of the girls which Nagato couldn't name, before being taken down, and she could already see yet another attempting to close in. Suddenly the focus of the fleet changed, and all guns were pointed in her direction, disregarding enemies in front of them. Nagato's mind went blank. Are they taking her for the enemy? She could clearly hear the blast from their guns, despite the entire area being filled with explosions. She closed her eyes, preparing for yet another end.

But none of the shells landed even close to her, falling way long. Being sure that the salvo wasn't aimed at her, she turned around to have a better grasp of the situation. What greeted her, was a pair of dead, blue eyes, placed on a rotting face, surrounded by fish-like scales. " _If gods of death are real, that's how they look like"_ , Nagato thought, as the monster was reaching its slimy, scaly hand towards her. But it never came to be. She only heard a long "Pooooooooi!", before a blonde girl, not older than 16, charged directly into the god of death, punching it with her gun, and melting its head away with a point-blank blast. Its dead body slowly subsided to the surface and disappeared in the bloody crimson waters.

"Oooh, toys are breaking too fast these days, poi…", her savior said irritated. "Now, c'mon, we have to get outta here, poi.". Maybe? The fleet was sure to get overrun and she's still not sure about it? This girl had to be wrong in the head.

"Can you stand, poi? Oh, my name is Yuu…", but she was unable to finish the sentence, as an explosion arose from her arm and sent her flying several meters far. All that was left with Nagato was a severed palm. Getting herself together, Nagato looked in the direction from which the shells came. Few hundred meters from her, stood four figures. One of them was especially repugnant, looking like a two headed, bald gorilla with heavy guns strapped onto its body. Its teeth were the size of Nagato's head. It kept throwing itself around like a wild, rabid dog, controlled only by a feminine looking figure which Nagato has immediately recognized.

"Now… Cry out… Sink!", the figure spoke in cold, reverberating voice, flowing directly into Nagato's mind, as if omitting her ears.


	3. Chapter 1: The arrival

Sub-space flight from Japan to Hawaii, the only way to safely and quickly traverse the Pacific due to constant Abyssal threat, took its usual toll on Akagi. Half-conscious, she was sitting in a helicopter bound for Pearl Harbour with a blank stare, for once being happy about skipping the second breakfast. To her right, Vice Admiral Hara, Commander in Chief of the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force's Shipgirl Project, was going over the operation for some tenth time. To her left, her closest and most unexpected partner, Zuikaku was merrily chatting with her sister, Shoukaku. Due to much different times of their arrivals, the divisions of the old were scrapped and rebuilt. Vice Admiral was adamant in making Zuikaku and Akagi into the First Carrier Division, because of what he thought was a deadly mix of talent and experience. As weird as it sounded at first, it turned out splendidly, and the two carriers made probably the most lethal weapon against the Abyssal in the entire Pacific.

"Attention!", Hara shouted standing up and rolling down a large map of Marshal Islands. "Time to go through the operation's premise. Marshal Islands have been the center of recent Abyssal operations in the Pacific, as such we'll be poking at hornet nest."

"Isn't it what we're the best at, Admiral?", Zuikaku shouted enthusiastically, looking at her sister, obviously referring to the Battle of Santa Cruz.

"Hopefully, you are in fighting condition afterwards.", Hara cut the jokes. "For this reason, we'll be co-operating with the United States Navy during this mission. The main objective is retrieving a battleship-class shipgirl that's going to emerge at the Bikini Atoll soon."

Series of whispers and murmurs filled the helicopter after this last statement. Everybody knew it's going to be a rescue operation, but nobody's mentioned USN or a battleship-class shipgirl. Not only there was a lot of mistrust between American and Japanese girls, but a battleship rescue mission from the middle of Abyssal infested area meant that the resistance will be extremely tough.

"Due to expected heavy resistance, we'll be using three combined and one single fleet.", Hara took a short pause before continuing. "Choukai, you will take Maya, Yuudachi, Shigure, Sendai and Teruzuki, and dive deep into the enemy territory to pick up the aforementioned battleship-class. Do not engage unless necessary and withdraw the moment you've got her."

"Understood, admiral.", Choukai responded in a calm manner, saluting her superior. Most commanders would find this idea outrageous and plain stupid, but the veteran of the Guadalcanal campaign, had more than enough experience to handle this kind of mission.

"You will be provided air support by the First and Second Carrier Divisions. Zuikaku, your escort will consist of aviation cruisers Suzuya, and Kumano who will be joining us specifically for this operation."

"Kumanocchi's coming back? Yes!", Suzuya's interrupted, unable to withhold the happiness, but was put down by admiral's stare.

"Just for this operation, thank you for valuable input, Suzuya.", Hara sneered. "Anyway, additional protection will be provided by destroyers Akizuki, Hatsuzuki and Fubuki, heavy cruisers Ashigara and Nachi, led by light cruiser USS Atlanta. Your job will be to provide air support to Choukai's fleet. Secondary objective is to support the remaining task forces.", Hara explained. Zuikaku responded with enthusiastic salute, followed by her entire fleet, with exception of Akagi, who was still closer to dead than alive.

"Continuing. Kongou, Hiei, Kaga, Shoukaku. You will join the American task force bound for Eniwetok. Your main objective will be to stop anything from intercepting Choukai's fleet. This said, the atoll is filled with Abyssal installations, so prepare for shore bombardment if an opportunity arises."

"UNDERSTOOD, DESS!", Kongou shouted with enough enthusiasm to make half-conscious Akagi follow her suit.

"The eastern area will be covered by an American carrier task force, so you shouldn't need to worry about it. However, keep in mind that American reconnaissance and scouting protocols are far from perfect and if something manages to get under their radars, both Choukai's and Zuikaku's fleet will be in danger, so keep your eyes open. This concludes the premise. The details will come during today's operational meeting.", Hara saluted and sat down after all his subjects, save for Akagi, returned the gesture.

Soon afterwards, the helicopter has finally touched the ground, close to the piers on the Ford Island. With Akagi unable to fulfill her duty as the fleet flagship, Zuikaku joined Hara and Atlanta to see the Commander in Chief of the American shipgirl project. She hasn't been in Hawaii since 7 December 1941 and was secretly afraid that a shooting squad awaits her at the helipad, especially with all the stories about American commander circling around. Instead they were welcomed by a stern looking woman in her fifties, accompanied by a tall blonde in navy uniform and Kumano, basking in the morning sun. The cruiser has joined USN few months earlier, as a part of the shipgirl exchange project. Americans were interested in the use of aviation cruisers and battleships in shipgirl warfare. In return they've offered Atlanta and her equipment. Short on good anti-aircraft armament, the deal was struck immediately.

"Welcome to Pearl Harbour, Vice Admiral Hara. Always a pleasure to have you.", the older woman greeted Hara, pointing at her companion. "You've already met Enterprise during your last visit.". Zuikaku's heart pounded. Enterprise, the one prey she and Shoukaku could never finish off. A nightmare of all Imperial warships, and longtime personal rival.

"Thank you for coming out to see us, Vice Admiral Halsey. Always a pleasure to be back, it's kind of nostalgic for my girls too. Enterprise, similarly, it's always a pleasure to see you!", Hara responded, clearly uncovering some personal conflict between both C-i-C's. Halsey, however, seemed unfazed.

"Oh, I hope your visit brings some positive conclusions this time. I can't help but notice that your flagship seems a little different from what I remember, did something happen?"

"Right. Akagi is… temporarily disabled. Let me introduce, the pride of the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force, flagship of the First Carrier Division, Shoukaku-class armoured carrier Zuikaku.". Upon hearing this name, Enterprise's face expression turned into a frown. Their rivalry was well known in the USN. The one ship, she could never beat. The one enemy that always escaped her clutches after dealing severe blows, as if making fun of her.

"Well, with the legendary Enterprise on our side, the operation should be a breeze, just need to point her to where the enemies are.", Zuikaku broke the silence, hoping that her allusion wasn't too delicate and lost in translation, her English was far from good.

"You're overestimating me, Zuikaku. All I really excel at are turkey shots.", the Crane got more than she bargained for.

"Enough. Zuikaku, go and get Akagi back in shape for the strategy meeting in the afternoon. Kumano, could you show the fleet around, and organize some food for Akagi? Pretty sure it's all she needs. I'll be with Vice Admiral Halsey.", Hara quickly cut what would quickly turn into an all-out battle and walked away accompanied by Enterprise and American admiral.

"Whew, you two are already like an old couple, Zuikaku-chan.", Atlanta summed up what just happened, accenting the honorific, a well proven tactic for teasing the carrier. Considering Zuikaku's and Enterprise's history, she wasn't far off.


	4. Chapter 1: The night before

**/* We're back to action in the next chapter** ***/**

 **/* Check out s/12720228/1/Kumano-s-Beef for some insight on Kumano's situation */**

The strategic meeting was basically a reiteration of what Hara's said on the helicopter, with some more details regarding formations and positioning. Nothing that shipgirls wouldn't work out on their own anyway, and nothing that won't change some ten times during combat. With the boring part of the school trip over, everybody went their own way.

Suzuya and Kumano decided to invite Maya, Choukai and Atlanta to hang out with Kumano's American friends – Pensacola, South Dakota and Philadelphia. Following USN tradition, a before-sortie-party was to be held at the intersection of Saratoga Boulevard, Langley Avenue and Lexington Boulevard, but despite protests Kumano was adamant about going somewhere less crowded, an idea that introverted Choukai also preferred. As such a decision was made to visit the battleship Missouri – the last warship on Earth, which miraculously survived the Second Battle of the Philippine Sea, resulting in otherwise complete annihilation of Pacific navies.

"Hey Suzuya, you are Kumano's sister, right? You must know some embarrassing stories about her!", Philadelphia jumped on Suzuya's back right after arriving onboard. "She's always such a perfect lady with us, but I don't believe this, she must have a dark side to her!"

"Hmm, Kumano's dark side… That's tough… Is she still ordering tons of these thin romance books? Our room is full of them! They make me wanna puke…", Suzuya pouted with an exaggerated vomiting gesture.

"Ooooh, lady Kumano is into harlequins? I knew there's something shifty about her!", South Dakota could barely withhold laughter. "But this would explain her love for meat.", she continued with expression of somebody contemplating quantum physics.

"This explains nothing, my dear Soda. As a real lady, it's only obvious that I need some romance in my life, but this soldier life does not allow me any. As wise people say: twenty sovereigns are worth twenty acres".

"Nobody says that… And what does it even mean?!", Pensacola joined the fray with a puzzled frown.

"Oi, Kumano, you say that, but everybody back home knows you have hots for Hara, but he doesn't even notice you. I'm pretty sure you put his name in all these harlethings of yours.", Maya showed no mercy, accepting Atlanta's high five and showing off her perfect teeth.

"Wait, Kumano… This Kumano… is into your admiral? I can't believe it!", Philadelphia completely lost it and started dancing around like a drunken ballet dancer. "Do you want to take him on a bumpy ride on a stormy night? Penetrate Surigao Strait with him on board?"

"None such thing. My affection for Hara-san is purely professional. And even if it was not, I am not the one in love with my own sister. Did they not teach you that phoenixes and dolphins can never be together, my silly dear?", Kumano tried retaliating. Philadelphia and Phoenix weren't real sisters, but such distinctions meant very little to shipgirls.

"Hey! I'm not a dolphin, you are the one sounding like a mating fish!", Philadelphia jumped into Kumano's face.

"It's a mammal.", South Dakota, used to this kind of shows, automatically corrected her friend.

"I do not sound like a mating fish! It is an elegant and fierce war cry of a lady!", Kumano tried hiding resentment, ignoring South Dakota's yet another correction.

"Wait, wait… You can't mean the _Wooo↑ooah↓!_ sound, right Kumano-san?", Choukai asked letting out powerless, artificially sounding "war cry" and looked at Kumano, but the stare she received in return explained everything. "Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, but… it kinda sounds like a mating dolphin…".

"HA! Told you! You horny fish!", Philadephia jumped with joy. "Wooooooo↑oooooooah↓!".

"It's a ma-... Wooooooo↑oooooooah↓! ...-mal!", South Dakota played her part in this eternal struggle between two dolphins.

"Wooooooo↑oooooooah↓!", Maya followed the suit accompanied by Atlanta, Suzuya, and unexpectedly, Choukai.

While Kumano was getting bullied by her best friends, the party was getting started. Three Akizuki-class destroyers were shocked and stood motionless in disbelief at the amount of food around them. Originally commissioned after the attack on Pearl Harbour, they were used to supply shortages, and even their base back in Japan seemed like some kind of five star all you can eat buffet. They weren't prepared for the riches of America. At least twenty different food stands filled the site, all of them operated by shipgirls not participating in the next day's operation.

Unable to choose, they've decided to stray off the beaten trail and go somewhere less crowded. Unfortunately, the crowd seemed to be following them, and their animated turrets were nowhere to be seen. The sisters were far too gone to notice the latter. Resigned, they've gone for the friendliest looking cook.

The stand was filled with a mix of Mexican and American food, and operated by two older looking girls, probably cruisers or battleships. Uncertain and a bit anxious, the oldest destroyer greeted the Americans.

"G-good evening!", Akizuki said, visibly relieved about not mistaking the basic greeting.

"Oooh! Aren't you girls cuties? Welcome! My name's USS Arizona.", knowing who they're talking to made Akizukis visibly nervous. A fact quickly picked upon by the battleship. "Oh, don't worry, what's in the past is in the past… Oh, right, this is New Mexico.", she pointed at her friend, too focused on the grill to say anything. "So, how can I help you?".

"W-well… We don't want to not impose, so… Have you got any barley rice or can't meet?", Hatsuzuki tried to make an order, with broken English, causing Arizona to burst with cheerful laughter.

"I'm afraid that _can't meet_ is out of stock.", Akizuki sisters seemed disappointed. "But, I can offer you the next best thing! Mexico, get these girls some proper burros, and I'll pour some posole!", she throwed before disappearing in the back.

Burros and posole meant nothing to Akizukis, and Hatsuzuki became anxious.

"Nee-san, what are these _burros_ and _posole_? I hope it's not something made up, just to feed us leaves and dirt? I mean, this could hurt our mission!", now all three sisters were getting nervous.

"Well, it's not leaves and dirt, but it's nearly just as good, if you ask me.", New Mexico finally said something, moreover, in flawless Japanese. She passed her guests three steamy burritos after spitting out her cigarette on the ground. "I made them extra mild. You girls don't seem to handle spicy stuff too well."

"N-nee-san, is it ok if we eat all this? It's two days' worth of rations… Maybe we should save some for tomorrow?", Hatsuzuki asked in shaky voice, shocked with the portion size, much to New Mexico's amusement. However, Akizuki and Teruzuki were too busy devouring their food to pay attention. Encouraged, Hatsuzuki dug in as well.

Not even half way through the food, sisters' faces went red and sweaty.

"W-water, please!", Hatsuzuki uttered in Japanese, unable to continue, her sisters, however kept going strong.

"Hyaa! I mustn't stop! I must keep eating!", Teruzuki tried to sound cheerful, but the extra mild burrito turned out too spicy for her either.

"Me-xi-co! How many times must I tell you to put out your cigarettes after you throw them away!", Arizona returned carrying three steaming bowls. "Oh… Did you give them your _extra mild_ burritos!?", she stared daggers at New Mexico, quickly putting down the bowls, but her friend just grew more amused. The battleship then reached underneath the countertop for three bottles of water and handed them to each Akizuki sister. "I'm sorry for her, she does that to all newcomers. I'll get you some sour cream to make them edible."

All three destroyers gulped down their bottles like a sober alcoholic, before Akizuki gathered herself to speak.

"There's no need for that, Arizona-san. Mexico-san put her heart into making these, and we can't let her work go to waste!"

"N-nee-san!", Hatsuzuki nearly teared up at her sister's gesture. Only she knew whether these were tears of pride or burrito-induced fear.

While Akizuki sisters were trying to finish their burros, three other Japanese destroyers joined them.

"Uuf, we've found you at last!", Shigure greeted her friends. "We've also brought your Choujuusenchihou… friends.", she put Teruzuki's animated turret on the counter. "They are quite some stars, we had to get past at least twenty girls to get to them."

"Ooooh! Thank you, Shigure-chan, Yuudachi-chan, Fubuki-chan!", Teruzuki uttered through tears and heavy pants, hugging her Choujuusenchihou-kun.

"What are you eating, poi?", Yuudachi nearly put her head in Teruzuki's plate.

"Oh, these are burros and pozole. Also, welcome! I'm Arizona and this is New Mexico. Would you like some too?"

"Poi!", the blonde destroyer shouted enthusiastically, nearly falling from her stool.

"I'll… take that as a yes. Three burros and posoles!", Arizona answered dumbfoundedly. "Mexico, don't you even think about giving them your _extra mild_ food!"

"Sure thing, boss, I'll make them extra spicy this time. New Mexico's special for the Nightmare of Solomon and her friends!", Mexico's face turned somewhat devilish in blunt contrast to Akizuki sisters suddenly turning pale. Shigure's group completely confused, had no idea of an epic struggle between the Nightmare of Solomon and the Nightmare of Hawaii that was going to take place.


	5. Chapter 1: The sortie

**/* This turned out a bit longer than expected, so brace yourselves for three chapters of, I hope, epicness */**

Choukai woke up with a slight hangover, despite barely drinking anything during the before-party. She's always been a light drinker, and even human alcohol was strong enough for her to get drunk. Not thinking much, she woke up Maya and started changing into her combat uniform. A bit too revealing for her taste, it still made her feel the most comfortable.

"So, it's the big day finally, huh?", Maya started, still just half-awake. "Hopefully we can have an after-party too, say what you want but these American shipgirls know how to drink!"

Choukai had mixed feelings about what her sister has just said. On one hand she admired her easy-going attitude and surprising ease with which she made friends with Americans, on the other she couldn't help but contempt Maya's drinking habits.

With their uniforms put on and teeth brushed, the Takao-class cruisers made their way to the mess for a breakfast. After arriving they've joined a specially designated table and were soon joined by other members of their task force. Surprisingly modest in comparison to last night's feast, the meal was enough to fill them with energy required for the upcoming raid.

After the last, short briefing, the entire force was put on long range transport aircraft. They were supposed to be taken to the Wake Island, the most advanced American base, some 3800km away from Pearl Harbour. Choukai wished they've gone there in the first place, instead of visiting Pearl Harbour, but having both American and Japanese C-i-C at the front lines would be too dangerous.

After few hours, they've finally arrived on a small, yet heavily fortified island. They were welcomed by three Iowa-class battleships, two Essex-class aircraft carriers and some Fletcher-class destroyers. " _America's finest"_ she thought. This operation was the first one aimed at Marshal Islands and held enormous psychological meaning for the USN, as such only the best shipgirls were chosen to participate. The plan was to sortie around midnight, so everybody hit their beds after a light lunch.

The fleet was woken up by an intercom around eleven at night. After quick meal, it was finally time for Choukai's favourite part of sortie preparations – the fitting out. Wake Island's docks were smaller than what their base outside Kobe offered, but filled with a lot of cutting edge machinery doing most of the work. This killed some of Choukai's enthusiasm for the process.

"Remember to take additional proximity shells for your AA guns. Destroyers, load up additional oil, I have a feeling we'll need heavy smoke screen.", Choukai ordered in her usual warm, yet calculative voice. She trusted her admiral with her life but couldn't shake the bad feelings about this operation. Despite warm welcome, she couldn't bring herself to entrust her eastern flank to Americans and would have much preferred having at least one Japanese shipgirl there. Choukai's task force was supposed to launch third, some thirty minutes after the flanking fleets, and be followed by Zuikaku's combined fleet after another hour.

After finally launching, Choukai triggered a switch in her brain, and from quiet, introverted girl, turned into decisive and fierce commander. Within four hours it began brightening. Going at full speed they've reached the frontlines two hours later and the water started changing its colour, becoming more and more crimson. They had to expect reconnaissance aircraft and submarines, so high alert was in order.

"Maya, Sendai, Teruzuki, air search radars, full power! Yuudachi, Shigure, sonars!", everybody quickly followed the orders.

Not even two hours have passed, before Maya picked something on her radar.

"Maya, reporting! One blip on the radar. IFF: foe. Probably a recon, it'll notice us in 15 minutes if we stay on this course.", air defense cruiser reported.

Choukai's expression turned into a frown. There's no point changing the course now, and with the cloud cover, they might remain unspotted. Hopefully, these same clouds won't hinder their carriers.

"Stay on course, we won't escape it and clouds may provide us with a cover."

"Aye, commander!", the remaining girls answered.

Ten minutes later the enemy recon changed its course and turned back. The fleet let out a sigh of relief. Getting discovered so early would be problematic. With around 260km left to the Bikini Atoll, Choukai ordered reconnaissance aircraft launched. Each cruiser contributed two scouts, which were divided in trident pattern. It wasn't even two hours as the first reports of enemy sightings came in.

"Multiple Abyssal task forces converging at 11°79'N, 165°39'E. 30km north of the target. Light carriers and heavy cruisers spotted. Seems like flanking fleets are doing good job for now. Estimated contact in 40 minutes!", Choukai reported.

"Americans might have fancy docks, but nothing beats Akashi's predictions. Spot on once again.", Sendai summed up.

"Fleet! Prepare for combat! Armour piercing ammunition, keep the torpedo launchers prepared! Yuudachi, switch from sonar to surface search radar!", second-in-command Maya ordered.

"Aghr, why can't we go any faster? I want to see the new toys, poi!", Yuudachi was getting bored with the long, uneventful journey.

Choukai shared the sentiment but preferred to have it this way than losing time and ammunition on meaningless skirmishes. She was a bit worried about her fleet. It was rare for Maya to be on the sane side of the squadron. One night battle idiot, one blood hungry lunatic with a weird habit of saying "poi", and one land mine ready to either come apart or explode the moment somebody gets moderately damaged. It'll be a pain to command. Hopefully things go as planned and they'll be back home for the dinner.

"Multiple blips on the radar! IFF: one friendly, poi!", Yuudachi's finally announced after 20 minutes. "Twelve enemies to the starboard! Visual in 10, poi!"

After ten minutes, the first enemy task force was spotted. Three Ri-class heavy cruiser, two He-class light cruisers and seven destroyers. Light and easily dispatchable enemy.

"Fleet! Change course, 30° to the starboard! Shigure, torpedoes…", Choukai raised her hand. "… now!", her hand went down hard.


	6. Chapter 1: The battle

Another five minutes passed before a splash covered the fourth ship in the enemy formation, a He-class cruiser. When the geyser subsided, the Abyssal was engulfed in flames and quickly fell out of formation. With the enemy visibly more interested in reaching the battleship-class than fighting, at least one hit was certain, but Shigure let out a sigh of disappointment.

"All ships, firing solutions…", Choukai made a short pause. "All guns, fire!"

The air was filled with fire, smoke and roar of guns. The first salvo scored some near misses, but also brought enemy's attention to the shipgirls. The response was, however, ineffective, as Choukai immediately ordered evasive maneuvers. The firefight kept going with damage on the Abyssal fleet rapidly ramping up, while the six shipgirls were relatively untouched, save for some AA platforms on Maya and Choukai, who were taking the brunt of enemy fire.

"Loosen the formation! Prepare to pick up the objective! Sendai, Yuudachi, Shigure, close quarters!", the flagship ordered and the fleet was divided.

Providing covering fire two heavy cruisers and Teruzuki kept steaming towards the battleship-class girl. At the same time, Sendai's team was having a time of their lives breaking up remains of the Abyssal task force in a point-blank engagement. Hara was insistent on his girls developing some sort of martial art that they could utilize in such situations. Coldly received at first, it came in handy more often than not. The one-sided rampage quickly ended and the three, covered in oily Abyssal blood, set a course to rejoin the others.

"The hell?!", Maya shouted as a high-explosive shell landed on the AA platform mounted on her left arm. She quickly took it off and threw it away. Munitions explosion right on her arm was the last thing she wanted. Or so she thought before turning in direction from which the shell came.

"Choukai! Multiple enemies to the port! Ne-class heavy cruisers and Nu-class light carriers spotted!"

"All guns to port… fire!", the flagship ordered in her usual, calm voice.

The first salvo was extremely successful, disabling one light carrier and outright sinking a destroyer. Magazine detonation most probably. Choukai fist pumped.

"Maya-san, multiple targets on the air radar, contact in 10 seconds!", Teruzuki shouted.

"Somebody has a death wish. Come, you bastards!", Maya shouted right as thirty enemy dive bombers left the cloud cover. Traces and explosions filled the sky above the fleet, taking out all but three aircraft. These, however, fell prey to Choukai's rocket launchers.

"Yay! These new fire control systems are the best!", Teruzuki shouted, high fiving Maya as they switched positions. She then unstrapped her Choujuusenchihou-kun turrets, which jumped into the water and started circling around the fleet providing air cover when needed.

Sendai's team rejoined the main body at this very point, and Choukai ordered to loosen the formation once again, with Teruzuki in the middle. As the battle went on they were methodically moving forward, but enemies seemed to have no end and the damage, however small, was beginning to ramp up. Just a moment ago one of Sendai's guns was disabled and Maya was slowly running out of AA guns. Constant bomb runs and strafes, also took a toll on the electronics and some armaments. Sendai's radar was busted and Shigure had to ditch her depth charges. Something had to change.

Suddenly, an enemy destroyer jumped out of the water, right in front of Choukai and fired a single shell at her. At point-blank range, it managed to take out the search light and damage the main rangefinder. In response, it was immediately taken down by Maya's well aimed salvo.

"Oi, Choukai! You alright?!"

"I'm fine! I can still fight!", the flagship answered, wiping the blood from her cheek.

Losing focus due to Choukai's injury, Maya let a few dive bombers get past her barrage. Only blind luck saved Shigure from taking any damage. The lucky destroyer lost her balance, clumsily leaping forward, causing the bombs to miss. Choukai wasn't as lucky, and enemy fighter strafed her radar array, effectively disabling all of her fire control systems.

"Where the fuck is our air support?! We should have been out of here thirty minutes ago, but we can barely move forward without air superiority. Damn headless Crane! Pride of the navy my ass!", Maya let out her frustrations. "Are we breaking the radio silence?"

"Not yet, Maya."

As if being overrun wasn't enough, yet another enemy formation showed up on Yuudachi's radar.

"Multiple enemies ahead! Ri-class nearing on the target, poi!", Yuudachi shouted.

"Fleet! Change course, 90° to the starboard!"

"Hyaa! Damn them, now they've done it!", Sendai's back was hit with an HE shell, filling the air with smell of melting skin. In response, the cruiser rushed the enemy formation. All enemy guns focused on her, buying the task force some time to commit to a complicated maneuver of sequence turn. Sendai managed to get right under the enemy noses without as much as a scratch and launched a salvo of her remaining eight torpedoes, before turning back and joining the formation. All her fish found their mark, a perfect show of marksmanship! Two Nu-class carriers were disabled and on fire, screeching like a parrot with a throat cancer. In addition, one Ne-class and two Ri-class heavy cruisers were sent to the bottom.

"All guns, covering fire for the battleship-class!", Choukai ordered before Sendai could rejoin the fleet.

However, despite the time bought by Sendai, the salvo was rushed and it barely bracketed the enemy formation. Choukai was keeping her cool, however Yuudachi lost her temper, seeing the enemies nearing on their objective and rushed out of the formation.

"Yuudachi, charging in, poi!"

"Choukai, she should be able to handle herself, let's focus on the enemy at hand, or we'll get surrounded!", Maya shouted, seeing her sister trying to stop the destroyer, and an order was given to change course 100° to the port.

Yuudachi reached their target right in time to stop the enemy Ri-class from bashing in the skull of the freshly emerged shipgirl.

"Poooooooooooooooi!", she shouted while charging the enemy. Putting all the momentum into it, she punched the cruiser with her hand-held turret and opened fire. Headless corpse subsided into water and quickly disappeared, leaving black oil stains on the surface.

"Oooh, toys are breaking too fast these days, poi… Now, c'mon, we have to get outta here, poi.", she addressed the stupefied, confused and stark-naked battleship-class.

With no reaction whatsoever, she reached out her hand.

"Can you stand, poi? Oh! My name's Yuu…", but she couldn't finish as a large caliber shell severed her hand off and sent her flying. Shigure seeing her sister critically damaged, has completely lost it and without a word charged the enemy.


	7. Chapter 1: The rescue

Choukai tried to change course to protect Yuudachi, but the volume of enemy fire was too large for any non-evasive maneuvers.

"Sendai! Follow her and make sure she doesn't do anything as stupid as her sister! Protect Yuudachi!", Choukai's voice could sound as calm as ever, but was filled with anger. "Maya, report!"

"You won't like it. Two Ta-class battleships accompanied by a Water Demon-class. No way we can fight them. Fuck the radio silence, I'm calling for air support."

Choukai's mind went blank after receiving transmission from Zuikaku.

"First Carrier Division's flagship, Zuikaku. We're under attack by enemy carrier task force. Souryuu unable to conduct flight deck operations. Destroyers Fubuki, Akizuki and Hatsuzuki, moderate damage. We are unable to provide air support. I repeat, we are unable to provide air support.", Crane's voice reverberated in the radio.

"Maya, grab Shigure and force her to withdraw. Teruzuki, you take Yuudachi and provide smoke screen. We're withdrawing."

"What about you, sis?", Maya asked, suspecting what's going to happen. She had heard the stories of her sister's combat prowess but has never had a chance to actually witness the legendary flagship of the Eighth Fleet in her full glory.

"Well… I'm Choukai. I'll sink anything and everything that stands in my way.", Choukai's speech and expression changed as she punched her palm and turned towards the enemy.

"Just… Don't overdo it, ok?"

Choukai just smiled. She couldn't lead effective fire with damaged range finders. Instead she laid down an intrinsic and dangerous plan. She dropped speed and poured some oil into her boilers to make her funnel spout thick, black smoke, making it look like her engines were out. Enemy heavy cruisers couldn't let such an opportunity pass. Exactly as planned, Choukai engaged them in a running fight, going on as predictable course as possible. She expected the enemy fish to soon be in the water, and didn't miscalculate. Six torpedoes were spotted to port, very well aimed. The flagship counted down in her mind and increased her speed to maximum. Stupefied with her sudden recovery, enemy cruisers followed the suit… Right into friendly torpedoes. Three down, time for the carriers.

With eight torpedoes left, and no damage taken in the previous action, Choukai felt like going all out. Quick glance at the battlefield was enough to assess the situation and create yet another daredevil plan. Enemy destroyers were out of position and they've used up their torpedoes. If she engages them in close combat, some heavier ships will need to join the fray. She can pull them even further out of position and rush the carriers with torpedoes.

On the other side of the battlefield, Maya has just joined Sendai, who was doing her best to ignore paralyzing pain left by the HE shell, while trying to keep up with Shigure, peppering enemy battleships trying to close in for a point-blank torpedo run.

"Hey, night battle idiot! I'm rushing in, make sure I don't die. On my mark grab Shigure and scramble!", Takao-class cruiser ordered and rushed off to circle around the enemy. Sendai started maneuvering as if preparing for a torpedo run, to buy Maya some time.

The heavy cruiser circled in a wide flanking maneuver, ending up right in front of enemy battleships. All guns quickly trained at her and fired. Just as planned! Maya turned hard to starboard, dodging all enemy shells, her rigging hitting the waves, and launching eight remaining torpedoes. All according to the plan. All three battleships were hit. Both Ta-class heavily damaged, but the Water Demon brushed off her attack like a nasty mosquito. Maya knew it's time to get out, but to her terror, her wild maneuver resulted in jammed rudders. She was practically dead in the water, and not just figuratively.

"Heh, Choukai, I think I've done it… Was fun while it lasted, this simple life of mine…", she radioed her sister.

"Don't worry Maya, I miscalculated as well… Sorry…", Choukai who found herself surrounded and under heavy fire after daring and, worth noting, successful raid.

Both sisters looked at the rest of their fleet. Sendai finally managed to calm Shigure, who was now towing Yuudachi with Teruzuki.

"Sorry, newbie, I think we might have failed here. Shit, I really hoped to show you the other side of life too…", Maya shouted at the battleship-class shipgirl they were supposed to save. She looked calmer than expected. Or was simply paralyzed in shock. Well, it didn't matter anymore. _Hopefully Suzuya and Kumano make it out_ , Maya thought, looking the Water Demon-class battleship right in the eyes and training whichever guns she could. The enemy seemed to enjoy the view of the disabled shipgirl, etching it into her eyes like some kind of masterpiece painting.

After what felt like eternity, a deafening explosion filled the air. The Abyssal battleship spew fire. _So that's how battleship guns sound from up close, huh?_ Maya thought firing her guns and readying for the end. But the end didn't come. Not hers at least. The Water Demon stood on fire, screeching like a slaughtered pig. Maya's shock only passed after something flew right above her head. All she recognized was a white star and stripes. Hellcats!

"Flagship of the United States Navy's Shipgirl Project Enterprise. We're taking over for First and Second Carrier Divisions of Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force. Enterprise, Intrepid, Lexington and Essex full strike groups are coming your way. Follow up strike by light carriers, Independence and Saipan is ten minutes behind. Prepare to cease fire.", Big E's voice reverberated in the radio.

"Damn yanks, you're late!", Maya shouted in the radio, large grin on her face. She looked around and saw Avengers and Dauntlesses wreaking havoc among the Abyssal vessels, ridden of any air cover by Choukai's suicidal raid.

"I think we might have rushed our farewells a bit, Maya…", warm, teary voice said through the radio, just as Sendai reached Maya to take her in tow. They were joined by Teruzuki and Choukai, taking their target in tow, under Teruzuki's smokescreen. Just as their retreat began, the promised follow up strikes began, providing an ideal cover.

"Fleet! We're going home! Maya, contact Zuikaku's fleet and let them know that the mission was successful.", Choukai ordered, basked in the rays of the setting sun.


	8. Chapter 1: A warm welcome

**/* Seen some of you might have missed chapters 5 and 6 (including Prologue), so I'd recommend going back a bit ;)**

 **2 more, short, chapters to go before the next part of the story begins, with Nagato actually in it.**

 ***/**

Zuikaku detached Atlanta and Kumano as additional escorts for Choukai's fleet. Two cruisers met their group around half way between Bikini and Wake. Seeing Maya piggybacking on Sendai, Atlanta immediately lost it, bursting with laughter.

"Ahahaha! You look so cute, Maya-chan!", American shouted and sailed to the Japanese. "I think I may want you on top of me as well…", she whispered loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Just you wait, you burger eating bastard, I'll knock you out!", Maya jerked up, nearly falling from Sendai's back.

"I'm counting on that", Atlanta winked and grinned her teeth.

"Could you maybe the pillow talk for later? I know that night is awesome, but we still have some work to do, and no night battle in sight.", Sendai sighed disappointed.

"Oh, but we're going to have a night battle, just the two of us. Right, Maya-chan?", Atlanta ignored Sendai's frustrations.

Seeing Maya's face going red, Kumano, previously unaware of Maya's relationship, saw the opportunity and decided to have a taste of sweet vengeance.

 **"** Is it not romantic, Maya-chan? A forbidden love between fellow shipgirls! Aaah, how I would love to have something similar. Please give me some hints later, ok? Let us have a ladies' night!", Kumano's sounded so enthusiastic and overexaggerated that even Shigure, occupied with Yuudachi's state, started laughing.

"Oh, shut up! You horny dolphin!", Maya snapped and fell down from Sendai's back trying to smack Kumano, dropping her rugged and well-served hat.

"O HO HO HO HO!", Kumano laughed, covering her mouth in a lady-like manner. "No need to be shy!", she shouted, sailing away.

"I'm not picking you up.", Sendai said clearly annoyed and kept on sailing. Kumano also didn't seem very keen on a tow. The only available girl was Atlanta, but after the scene that just took place, Maya wasn't very happy about this prospect. Not to mention American's rigging, which looked awfully uncomfortable with the number of gun turrets it had. Seeing her all pouty, Atlanta took some distance, put on her shades and started singing, the one song that Maya hated.

 _Hell with it baby, 'cos you're fine_

 _And you're mine, and you look so divine_

For the chorus she started dancing.

 _Come and get your love, come and get your love_

 _Come and get your love, come and get your love_

 _Heeey! What's the matter with your feel right?_

 _Don't you feel right, baby?_

"Eeeh, stop this already and get back here!", Maya shouted trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Now, this makes me all fired up for tonight!", Atlanta shouted after picking up Maya, who simply buried her face in American's hair.

The cruise lasted few more hours and the girls arrived at Wake Island shortly after Zuikaku's fleet. Kumano and Atlanta made away after Yuudachi and Maya were taken away by Akashi and Vestal. Other girls shortly followed the repair ships. On the way to their fleet, the cruisers stumbled upon fully rigged Zuikaku rushing towards Enterprise. Curious, both girls decided to sail a bit closer.

"What the fuck was that?! Were you trying to kill us, you bitch?!", shaking with anger Crane grabbed E's collar, facing the elite of United States Navy. The rest of her fleet gathered behind her. Akagi was just going to step up and try to deescalate the situation, but Enterprise opened her mouth.

"So, what if I was?! It's a shame you've failed to sink, yet again! Next time I'll do it myself!", all her emotions for Zuikaku burst out.

"I knew I shouldn't trust you…", Zuikaku mumbled, pushing American away. She reached to her quiver, and fired an arrow high in the sky, before anybody realized what's going on. Few seconds later, three Suisei Model 12A dive bombers were diving towards Enterprise. Fortunately, Zuikaku ran out ammunition during the battle, so they just gave Americans some scares.

Successful or not, all American guns were now pointed at the Japanese, who, without hesitation, trained everything they had at their allies.

"Hey, Zuichi, this wasn't a good idea, ya know?", Suzuya laughed nervously, still directing her guns at the Americans. Zuikaku, however, stayed deaf to any and all reason. On the other side of the group, South Dakota was more decisive.

"Fleet, stand down!", the battleship let out a furious roar, but Enterprise was out for blood.

"BELAY THAT ORDER!", the flagship shouted immediately.

Futile as they were, these de-escalation attempts allowed Kongou, who found herself on the American side of the small frontline, to sneak up to a perfect distance from Enterprise.

"Put your toys down, girls.", her guns aimed at carrier's head.

"Don't you even think about it, love!", Iowa was one step ahead pointing all of her guns at the tea loving battleship.

Dumbfounded at their comrades' stupidity, Kumano and Atlanta finally lost their patience.

"You take Zuikaku, I'll beat some sense into E.", Atlanta and Kumano exchanged determined glances and rushed to their fleets in an attempt to deescalate the situation.

"I cannot believe it! Zuikaku-san, you are a disappointment! What kind of example are you giving as a flagship? Attacking these girls as if they were your enemies?!", with tears in the eyes Kumano shouted, abruptly stopping right in front of the Japanese flagship, showering her with salty seawater.

"Get out of the way, Kumano. You were there! They've nearly got us all killed! I will not let her escape this time!", Crane roared even more angry then before, but Kumano pressed on relentlessly.

"Whatever happened is not a reason to point your guns at your allies! What are you? The army?", Kumano made sure to sound as condemning as she possibly could. It wasn't especially hard, considering the disdain that Imperial Navy held for its land-focused counterpart. "If you want to have a go at it, like… like some ill-behaved brutes! Then be my guest, but over my dead body!", Kumano trained her turrets at Zuikaku, trying to stop the shaking.

On the other side, Atlanta was much less dignified with her words for Enterprise.

"The fuck are you doing E?! What the hell?! Telling her she should have sunk?! Has your brain finally evaporated from all that sunbathing?! Weren't you always schooling me for being overly impulsive? Some fucking flagship you are...", the cruiser gave her former flagship a mouthful.

"Out of the way, shortie! They've started it!", similarly to Zuikaku, E's eyes were burning hot enough to melt steel beams.

"Because, your blondeness, you've nearly got all of us sunk, and then said it's a shame we didn't! Why are you so dense?!", Atlanta didn't give up.

"Because this green haired pig killed all my sisters! I want to see her sink, over and over again!", Enterprise broke down in tears.

"You know… In Japan, I'm friends with three snotty brats… I've sunk one of them, and the other two got me in return. With this logic, we'd all be dead…", Atlanta suddenly calmed down. "If you want to have it your way, go on, but I'm not letting you past me.", all twelve forward facing guns were now pointing at Enterprise, as the cruiser moved back.

Seeing this scene brought back some sense into everybody and brought out a loud sigh of relief from Kongou, who wasn't very keen on having her head blown off by Iowa. Zuikaku and Enterprise, however, weren't going to let up and were still aiming their weapons at each other, or, effectively, Kumano and Atlanta. Reading the situation well, Big E gave up first.

"Pff, not worth it… I'll get you another time, birdie.", she turned on her heel and stormed off.

"Yeah! Run away, like you alway-", Zuikaku failed to finish her taunt as Kumano's palm ended on her face, leaving a red, stinging imprint.

"Ouch… That had to hurt…", Suzuya was left in shock and awe.

"Kongou-san, Hiei-san. Please take Zuikaku-san to her room and make sure she doesn't leave it.", Akagi's finally remembered her duties as the fleet flagship. "There's nothing to see here, please take care of your injuries and turn in your equipment."

"You've heard her, girls! Iowa, Jersey! Make sure E doesn't do anything stupid.", South Dakota followed in Akagi's footsteps, as Enterprise's deputy.

With both fleets going their way, Akagi approached the American interim flagship.

"South Dakota-san, I believe we should talk things over after reporting to our commanders. Could we meet in the morning, for a second breakfast? I believe it would be better to eat separately, at least for tonight, could you arrange for meals to be delivered to each room?"

"Tch, second breakfast…", South Dakota sneered, finally understanding where all Kumano's stories about the Japanese flagship came from. "I agree though. I'll make sure the food is left in front of your rooms and wait for you outside the mess in the morning."

With this both shipgirls went to join their respective fleets. After getting checked up both fleets, save for Enterprise's and Zuikaku's guards, were sent to their rooms to avoid further fights. There was one shipgirl, however, who wasn't going to listen. After eating, Maya charged out of her room ignoring Choukai's protests. Her second roommate, Suzuya, was too busy listening to music to even care. _Hopefully nobody sees me… I can take care of Americans, but Akagi can be scary_ , Maya thought heading towards towards her secret goal, through dark hallways lit only by light slipping through slits in doors she was passing as quietly as boys trying to peek on girls on a school trip. She's finally understood why the destroyers were so stressed out by memories of Tokyo Express runs.

The door was opened by Kumano, who was separated from other shipgirls to avoid being put in uncomfortable situation where she'd have to choose between friends.

"Good evening to you, Maya-san. And here I thought you will not be coming. She is taking a shower, so good timing.", aviation cruiser spoke with devilish smile on her face.

"Well…", Maya mumbled with her eyes. "I didn't expect you to come up with such an idea. Th-thank you."

"And why so?", Kumano seemed offended.

"Well, being all lady and stuff…"

"But chicanery is real lady's best friend! Is it not romantic? Sneaking out like that in the middle of the night to see your beloved? Aaah, how I would love to have somebody worth sneaking out for…", Kumano's eyes turned dreamy.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Well, I will be taking my leave then. Do not be too loud, Maya-chaaan.", Kumano winked and headed to Suzuya's room with a spring in her step, visibly proud of herself.

Just as she left, Atlanta came out of the bathroom. Wearing nothing but a towel, she froze in place seeing her girlfriend right in front of her.

"Wh-what are you doing here? What about the… ", she didn't finish as Maya picked and carried her to the bed. Redder than the Soviet army, Maya whispered into American's ear.

"I… I've come to get my love… Don't tell me you forgot, asshole.", she pushed down and kissed her favourite yankee.


	9. Chapter 1: Decisions

**/* Please lemme know about any typos or grammatical screw ups if you can */**

 **/* And once again, according to the statistics tab, more unique visitors read chapters 7 and 8 than 5 and 6, so you may want to catch up, not to miss on the fight */**

With a face of enraged feminist Halsey barged into temporary office assigned to Hara, who's just finished chatting with Akagi, after listening to her report and was expecting such a visit, albeit, not so soon. She slammed a bunch of documents on the desk.

"And what would that be, Vice Admiral?", the Japanese asked oblivious, closing his laptop.

"Your agreement for Shoukaku-class aircraft carrier, Zuikaku, to be court-martialed by the United States Navy, on a charge of treason."

"Sure, but first let me prepare the same document for Enterprise. Could you come back in an hour?", Hara was so unfazed, some could take it as a mockery.

"WHAT?! Have you lost your mind?! Your shipgirl attacked the flagship of the United States Navy, and only her bad management of ordnance prevented this from becoming an act of war!", Halsey slammed the desk, leaning in just few centimeters from Hara's face.

"The same flagship who failed to carry out her mission, endangering the entire operation, and then proceeded to suggest that she's done it on purpose.", Japanese C-i-C sounded as calm as ever. "If you want to play court martial, then we'll do it properly, but the only victor will be the Abyssal. I thought this much was obvious.", he paused for a moment. "I can assure you that Zuikaku will be properly dealt with, in Japan.", stressing that last part clearly. "In the meantime, however, you'd do well to teach Enterprise some tact.", Hara sneered.

"Listen boy!", Halsey shouted as she grabbed her counterpart's collar. "I don't give a shit about your assurance. I know how you treat your shipgirls. If you aren't going to sign this right now, there will be no more joint operations and any Japanese operations in American areas of influence will have to go through me, so good luck with that. I will also appeal to the Navy headquarters to cancel that technological exchange program of yours.", Halsey stared daggers at Hara who slowly took the documents while looking the American in the eyes, shoved them in a shredder.

"Sorry, I don't do well under pressure.", Hara's face beamed with the rudest smile he could pull off.

"You have 24 hours to leave!", the American shouted, storming out, slamming the door with enough force to tilt photos hanging on the walls.

"Eeeh… I didn't expect her to get this irrational… Hopefully my flagship's still awake.", Hara sighed and opened his laptop to update Akagi on the situation.

A few hours later, on the Wake Island, Akagi and South Dakota had just sat down to discuss the events of the previous evening. With all rooms occupied or turned into cells, they had to commandeer office of Iowa, who was the local commander. Enough to say she wasn't very thrilled, and for a good reason – she was a huge fan of Japanese battleships, and her entire office was adorned with photographs and models of Kongou, Yamato, Fusou and other battleship classes. Considering yesterday's events, Akagi found it quite amusing yet somewhat disappointing that no Amagi-class battlecruiser was to be seen.

The first thing South Dakota did was rummage through drawers in search of coffee. Unfortunately, Iowa turned out to be a tea lover and no coffee was to be found. With a sigh of disappointment, Soda took the most expensive looking green tea and made two cups, before sitting down and opening up.

"We really have a lot on our hands… I wasn't there with Enterprise, so I don't know what exactly happened but according to other fleet members, they were engaged by a large Abyssal task force consisting of multiple Princesses. Seeing an opportunity, E ordered to give chase. Considering how brutal this front has been, I can't say I don't understand her decision. She was well aware of her screw up, though. I guess that's why she's lost it when Zuikaku jumped her. You know their history…", South Dakota said between sips. Bags under her eyes revealed a sleepless night, probably interviewing all American shipgirls.

"I can't really defend Zuikaku's actions in any way, other than letting herself be provoked. As you said, they go way back and I should have reacted back then. It's my duty as the flagship, so please, let me apologize!", Akagi put down the sandwich she smuggled from the mess, got on her knees and put her face in the carpet.

"Oh… There's no need for that, you can't babysit your entire fleet.", crestfallen Soda pulled Akagi up by her arms. "This entire thing moved too fast, we have a larger problem on our hands though. As you may know, our admiral decided to take away your unlimited access to the American areas of influence and demanded that you leave within 24 hours. Considering we still have our hands full at the Solomons, it will hurt your ability to operate there, meaning that the USN will have to do more from now on. I can use my influence as deputy flagship to allow you some leeway but the only person with any real influence on Halsey is Enterprise. I'm sure you can imagine her mood right now. She also wants to persuade the brass to cancel the exchange project.", Soda's face turned sour with the last sentence, trying to remain calm she absentmindedly started playing with her American Indian ornaments. Being of Native American descent as a human, the ship which she turned into was surprisingly fitting.

"I would greatly appreciate your help with the sea routes situation, so you have my gratitude. As for the joint operations, both Vice Admiral Hara and myself agree that their cancellation might be a good idea. There are far too many flash points between our navies.", Akagi seemed as happy to find an adamant ally in South Dakota, as she was surprised with her leader qualities. They've met in the past but the battleship was a woman of little words and her real role remained a mystery to Akagi. "Hope you won't mind me asking but how can Vice Admiral Halsey decide such things on her own? Such a decision would have to go through at least ten people in the JMSDF."

"Oh, it's just that these old bastards couldn't come to terms with the fact that traditional warships are useless against the Abyssal. Early slip ups and inability to effectively command shipgirls only reinforced the opinion that we are in fact, useless. Then your Vice Admiral came up with his outrageous doctrine. Halsey's been trying to push a similar approach since the beginning, so she was a natural choice for a C-i-C. Reluctantly they've given her all the power she needed to command the entire Pacific theatre, just so they don't have to get involved. In normal circumstances she'd have already been promoted to a Fleet Admiral but the pro-warship faction still has a lot of sway. This also explains why she dislikes Vice Admiral Hara so much, he kinda took her spotlight… but back to the topic at hand. Think we can do anything about the exchange program?", Dakota quickly returned to the original topic, to avoid the discussion on Halsey's personal conflict with Hara and accidentally slipping more information about her commander.

"I believe we can. If your headquarters decides to make a move, it'll most probably end with shipgirls on both sides being interviewed about their views and opinions. In addition the fleet combat performance will be evaluated. The latter is rather obvious, so we have to get the majority to back up the project. I don't believe there are many shipgirls in the JMSDF who're unhappy about it and those who are, sit tightly within my grasp.", Akagi giggled, thinking of ever-proud Kaga's endless obedience to her.

"Hmm... Sounds about right. The program is of mutual benefit, so we need to make sure that everyone understands it. Honestly, seeing Kumano's assimilation makes me wish the project was extended. She's kind of become a mascot for the fleet.", the battleship explained, although seeing her face just a moment ago, Akagi knew it's more personal than she's willing to admit. "As well intended as they were, Atlanta's actions yesterday made a lot of USN shipgirls question where her loyalties truly lie. They think she's become too close to you. One even went as far as saying that you're trying to steal her. They are however still a minority but it does make things harder… I'll make sure they stay a minority.", she paused before continuing. "What's the mood like around Kumano? Hopefully she didn't get into any trouble…", South Dakota was clearly worried about one of her best friends, despite trying her best to remain professional.

"I don't believe anybody took it as an act of hostility. Some disagreed with her actions but most of them understood her intent. Of the two people who didn't, one is currently under guard and the other won't do anything that would earn her my contempt. So there shouldn't be any problems on our side.", Akagi seemed amused with Soda's look of disbelief.

"Honestly, how did you manage to pull it off? You didn't school them for the entire night, did you? Is it this the legendary Japanese hive mind thing?", South Dakota muttered without thinking.

"Hive mind?", Akagi asked in confusion, clearly unaware of the running joke. "I think it's just Vice Admiral Hara's touch." Akagi took a short pause, stuffing her mouth with the last piece of her sandwich while signaling the battleship to wait. "He's very adamant about inculcating independent thinking and empathy, so we can analyze things with calm minds and solve any internal conflicts between the interested parties. A lot of top brass oppose that but it's been working wonderfully, so they can't do anything about it. Some girls say it's like a big family, others compare it to a business company. Unfortunately for him, this kind of approach blocks his promotion but he doesn't seem to care much.", Akagi straightened her back, proud of her commander's disregard for glory.

"That would make you the mother, huh? Surprisingly fitting… ", she eluded to Japanese word for carriers. "Maybe I should volunteer for the next exchange.", the American summed up, half-jokingly.

"Oh, that would be great! I'm pretty sure Kirishima-san will be thrilled for a rematch!", Akagi's eyes lit up at the thought of a new comrade.

"Oh… That girl… Well, let's not get too far ahead as we still need to make sure the program survives Halsey's onslaught", South Dakota's enthusiasm for visiting Japan suddenly dropped, remembering the beating presented to her by the Japanese battleship. Who would have thought an old hag could pack such a punch?

"You need to be more optimistic South Dakota-san! If it does come to pass, I'll make sure that Kirishima-san is back from the Solomons!", Akagi was already lost in the thought of the welcome party each new shipgirl receives or more precisely, the thought of all the special food.

"We'll think about it when it happens, ok? For now, I believe we have some work to do.", the American ended the conversation, fully aware of the situation.

Thus, with some kind of plan laid down, both flagships made their ways back to their respective fleets to oversee the preparations for returning home.


	10. Chapter 1: Home at last

Nagato was woken up by rays of a morning sun. The only thing she remembered from her dreams was that warm, motherly smile disappearing in a white flash, over and over again. She still couldn't remember who it belonged to. For several minutes she lied motionless, lost in her thoughts and anxious, until it came to her. If she's here, maybe that girl also found her way to this place, whatever it was. She broke out of her bed and, unable to keep balance, quickly fell down. In an attempt to stop the fall, she grabbed the curtain surrounding her bed, but only managed to tear it down. Falling down, Nagato hit a small stand next to her bed, dropping a small, metal lamp which hit the ground with loud clang. She was still not used to this body.

The commotion caught the attention of a pink haired girl standing next to the bed opposite to Nagato's. She quickly rushed to the fallen battleship.

"No, no. Get back to bed now, I'll be back with you in a second.", she said, helping her patient get back on the bed. "Hara's not paying me enough…", she mumbled and went back to the other bed.

Now ridden of curtains blocking her view, Nagato realized that the room was some kind of field hospital, with around fifty beds, half of them occupied by girls of different ages and in varying conditions. Some looked just slightly roughed up, others missed some of their limbs. Nagato wondered why women would be allowed into armed forces. Are they humans, or is their situation more like hers? If so, maybe she can recognize some of her old friends? What about that blonde girl? Did she miraculously survive? She started frantically looking around but couldn't recognize anyone. Lost in this frantic search for a friendly face, the battleship didn't notice that the pink haired girl approached her, until her face appeared right in front of Nagato's eyes.

"Good, you're alive after all. Hara would have killed me if you died here.", that second sentence was barely audible. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but most of them will probably have to wait until tomorrow." she put down a plastic plate, with some tin boxes on it, on the nightstand and sat down. "We're kinda in hurry here. So first off, my name's Akashi…"

"Wait, THAT Akashi? The repair ship Akashi?!", Nagato interrupted.

"Yes, you may remember me as a technological wonder. One could say some things never change.", Akashi seemed filled with pride, pointing her thumb at her chest in a show-off gesture. "Secondly, feel free to eat.", she pointed at the plate and opened the boxes. They were filled with unappetizingly looking pulp. Not convinced at first, Nagato soon felt a movement as her stomach let out a loud growl, and an inexplicable craving set it. She quickly reached for the nearest box, but her shaky hands couldn't hold it and it landed on Akashi's lap.

"I… I… I'm sorry!", Nagato cried out bowing her head as low as she could in her position.

"Nah, don't worry. This happens all the time with new arrivals. It's gonna be some time before you get used to this body. In the meantime, let me help you.", Akashi took another box and started hand feeding Nagato, who despite being reluctant, had no other choice. The repair ship, on the other hand, seemed extremely happy about this. "Now, before I explain to you what's going on and where we are, I'll need to know your name and confirm your identity."

"Nagato-class battleship, Nagato. Flagship of the Combined Fleet and the First Battleship Division.", Nagato answered after a longer while.

"Oh, seems like we've caught a legendary Pokemon.", Akashi's comment confused Nagato. What the hell is Pokemon? "Ok, now, if you could answer some questions.". Nagato nodded. "Firstly, 28 August of the sixth year of Taisho era. Does it mean anything to you?"

"That's the day I was laid down.", Nagato answered nearly immediately.

"Good. How about your launch day?"

"November of the eighth year of Taisho era, I don't remember the exact day. My apologies.", Nagato needed a while to answer this one.

"That's ok. Just two more. 8 December of sixteenth year of the Showa era?"

"I sortied with my sister ship, Mutsu, Ise-class battleships Ise and Hyuuga, Fusou-class battleships Fusou and Yamashiro, and an aircraft carrier, Houshou. We headed to the Bonin Islands to escort the First Air Fleet returning from the attack on Pearl Harbour.", this answer also took Nagato a while, but brought some much-needed details.

"That's correct.", Akashi mumbled focused on her questionnaire. "Last o-".

"Akashi! What about that blonde girl?! The one who lost her hand! What happened to her?!", Nagato abruptly interrupted her in one breath, as if some calmness spell was broken, spitting out whatever it was Akashi was feeding her.

"Ah, Yuudachi… She'll be fine. She keeps taking heavy damage from these suicidal raids of hers… I'm telling you, this girl will be the end of me.", Akashi massaged her forehead, shaking her head. "Luckily, we already have a spare arm waiting for her in Japan. She'll be like new in 2-3 weeks.", Nagato was confused, this was too much information for her, but seeing Akashi's face she forced herself not to ask any more questions.

"Now, if I could continue…", Akashi went on. "It's the last one. 1 July of twenty first year of the Showa era.", the question made Nagato freeze. She remembered this date with her entire being. How could she forget that atrocity?

"That… that smile… and then… just a flash of white… Sakawa's crying…", she immediately forgot about her confusion and broke down, repeating these words like a broken record. It wasn't until Akashi's hand touched her arm that she snapped out of it. "I… I have to find them!", Nagato tried to get off the bed, but couldn't overpower Akashi.

"Sakawa's alright. She's back in Japan. I'm sure she'll be overjoyed to see you, Nagato-san. I'm not sure who's that _smile_ you are talking about, though."

This information calmed Nagato a bit, so Akashi continued.

"We're currently on Wake Island and will be departing for the American base in Pearl Harbour within few hours. From there we will return back home, to Japan. It's _Momiji_ season, so you're in luck.", Akashi explained, but Nagato's mind went blank after the mention of Wake Island and Pearl Harbour.

"What do you mean by American base?", confused, she asked with a still shaky voice.

"Oh right… After the war Japan and USA have become very close allies… Although, after Zuikaku's stunt yesterday, the relations will surely take a huge dive… Stupid Crane just can't use her brain… But, anyway, where was I… Ah, right. We co-operated with the USN to retrieve you, so there's nothing to worry about.". Nagato, however, wasn't persuaded. "You've probably lost the connection with your hull, right?", Nagato only nodded. "That's because your spirit had left it and materialized in a human form. In other words, you are now a shipgirl. I'll walk you through the details later, but in short, from our, very limited, understanding, we're all the non-violent, or evil, emotions carried by the ship and her crew in life."

"What about these other, evil, emotions?", Nagato asked nearly instinctively.

"They materialize as the Abyssal. Of what we know, each shipgirl has her Abyssal counterpart. They can affect the nature around them to create nearly endless fleets of slimy, zombie-like minions.", this Nagato wonder what the hell is a zombie. "On a bright side, we suspect that your Abyssal counterpart was sunk during the rescue operation.", Akashi made a short pause, checking her questionnaire. "Now, it's time for the real shocker… The year is 2025. You've been asleep for nearly 80 years, a lot has changed.", Nagato was left speechless. How did the world change in this time? What kind of warships are sailing the seas now? She was already powerful enough to snuff out a destroyer, what threat can a human-sized enemy pose to battleships and carriers of eighty years later?

"I know this is a lot to digest, so if you need anything just press this.", Akashi, seeing that Nagato's having trouble comprehending all that, pointed at a button sticking out of bed's railing. "You should rest for now though. Journey home will be quite tiring. Oh… I nearly forgot, but… welcome home.", Akashi smiled warmly and left to tend to other patients.

Nagato's mind was full of conflicting thoughts and emotions. She had no idea what to expect of this new life. What kind of enemy were the Abyssal? How… Why is she even here? How many other ships are still in their sleep? Will they ever wake up? Will her old comrades remember her? Filled with thoughts and doubts which she couldn't ignore, Nagato laid on her bed staring at the ceiling with an absent gaze. She was only broken out of her trance when Akashi, assisted by another woman appeared with a stretcher and informed her that it's time to move.

"Ooof… Battleships sure weigh a lot.", Akashi's companion coughed up. Nagato couldn't see her face, but short, blue hair felt nostalgic. They reminded Nagato of the sea.

"Vestal-san, it's not nice to tell a girl she's heavy!", Akashi protested.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry, mom.", Vestal teased Akashi. "Oh, by the way…", she continued not letting Akashi protest. "This little project we've been talking about, I think I know how to handle it. I'll give you the preliminary blueprints at the helipad. Take a look and let me know what you think after getting back home."

"Oooh! As expected of an American engineer! You've got me all hyped up!", Akashi's eyes lit up and she sped up, ignoring Vestal's whining.

Nagato's attention was caught by this exchange. What would this project be? Some new, secret weapon? Her chest was feeling hot, thinking about it! Hoping to hear more, she mustered all the focus she could, but Akashi and Vestal started talking about some technical mumbo-jumbo which Nagato didn't understand, and so, her tired mind started slipping away, until she's finally fell asleep.

Her dreams were once again filled with the most beautiful smile she's ever seen, but the face behind it was still shrouded in thick, black mist. Each time she thought she'll finally pierce the veil, the smile disappeared in an explosion of white. Again, and again, but despite knowing the futility of her actions, she kept on pressing each time the light subsided. After countless attempts, a voice. Cold, soft and feminine, a voice reverberating in the depths of her being. _Only death awaits you here, so come, meet your end…_ Yet, her dream self didn't give in. She relentlessly pressed on towards Sa… Damn! It's so close. Her name's so close! Please remember! She kept pressing on, and as the veil got thinner, no white light appeared. Instead, she was staring at a white, rotting face, covered with coral and donning no expression at all. A face of death. _Welcome… to the deep blue._ The face closed in. _I'll take a great pleasure in devouring you_ , it whispered softly into Nagato's ear.

She woke up in a dark, unknown room. Covered in cold sweat, shaking and panting like dog on a hot day, she tried picking herself up, but felt something weighing on her legs. Resting on her elbows, Nagato focused her sight to pierce the darkness and noticed a girl kneeling on the floor, her head resting on Nagato's lap, faced turned towards her. This was a face Nagato would never forget. Tears in eyes, she delicately poked girl's bared cheek and gently shook her arm.

"Pyaa?", she raised her head slowly and rubbed her still swollen eyes.

"Sakawa… I'm back…", Nagato was happy that the room was so dark, because her eyes wouldn't stop tearing.

"Pya!", Sakawa jumped on her long-lost friend, locking her in tight embrace. "Welcome home, Nagato-san!", she started crying like a little baby.

"There, there…", Nagato patted cruiser's head and stroked her hair, not caring for the tears anymore. She was home once again. At least for tonight, she wanted to be carefree and happy, but the fear and anxiousness of that dream weren't planning on letting go so easily.

 **/* With this, chapter 1 has come to an end. Chapter 2 will focus solely on Nagato, but also introduce at least one new main character and offer some more Maya x Atlanta goodness. */**


	11. Chapter 2: A busy morning

Nagato slowly opened her eyes, woken up by a sound of knocking on the door. Still half-asleep she felt something weighing on her chest. A quick glance revealed tightly snuggled Sakawa. Immediately, a wide smile adorned Nagato's face. Not only was she back home but had no nightmares for the rest of the night. Before she managed to get herself together, the knocking sounded again.

"C-come in.", Nagato's voice was still a bit shaky after just waking up.

The doors opened and a short woman looking to be in her late forties entered the room, leaving the door wide open.

"Good morning, Nagato-san. I've brought you a break-", the woman abruptly stopped after noticing Sakawa who was rubbing her eyes, trying to adjust them to the light room. "Sakawa-chan, what did I tell you about interrupting the patients? I believe I asked you to go back to your room.", she said with stern, yet gentle, motherly voice, somehow reminiscing of the smile she's been seeing in her dreams, while putting down the plate full of food. She then proceeded towards the only window and opened it to let in some fresh, autumn air.

"Buut Houshou-san! What if I wasn't here when she woke up? She'd be all alone, pya! Sakawa won't let that happyan!", the cruiser vigorously protested, still cuddled against Nagato and hugged the battleship even tighter, but stern glare of Houshou remained unrelenting.

"N-no, it's ok. Sakawa's presence made me feel at peace.", Nagato mumbled to defended her friend, causing a cheerful smile on the cruiser's sleepy face. Hearing this, Houshou let off.

Confused Nagato, however, needed a moment to process who's the person in front of her.

"W-wait a second! Houshou-san? This Houshou-san!?"

"In person, Houshou-class aircraft carrier, Houshou – the first aircraft carrier in the world. I'm overjoyed to meet you again after all those years, Nagato-san. I'm quite small and not very good at combat, so Takuya-kun asked me to take care of the wounded and new arrivals. I also own a humble izakaya in the base, please feel free to pay me a visit.", she bowed slightly after introducing herself, not failing to mention her, very popular, restaurant.

"I'm also glad about our reunion, Houshou-san. Forgive me for skipping the etiquette, but I still can't move properly, and please take care of me from now on.", Nagato bowed her head as low as she could.

"Now, before you start eating. You have guests, should I let them in?", but before Nagato could answer, a young woman peeked into the room. Her face beamed with enthusiastic and warm smile. Because of this unusual expression and navy hat, Nagato didn't immediately recognize her visitor. However, with the second look her well rounded cheeks ended with pointy chin, and a slightly upturned, well defined nose, turned out to be a dead giveaway of visitor's identity.

"Nagato-saaan!", Akagi called, waving her hand.

"Akagi-chan, please wait for your turn.", Houshou reprimanded the fleet flagship as if she was her daugther.

"But, Houshou-san, I just can't wait to meet her!", the younger carrier pouted, as a male hand appeared from behind the doorframe and grabbed her head.

"How many times must I remind you that you're on duty?", an annoyed, masculine voice came from the corridor.

"Meeeh. You're no fun at all, Takuya!", Akagi sighed, opposing her companion.

"And how many times do I need to remind you that while we're on duty, it's Vice Admiral Hara? No discussion.", the unseen man sternly voiced his opinion, pulling Akagi's head back into the corridor.

Houshou and Sakawa seemed amused with this exchange, but Nagato was left in a state of deep shock. Calling your superior by their first name is a heavy offense, not to mention when it's done on duty. Does Akagi have a death wish? How can a member of admiralty allow such behaviour to go unpunished?!

"So, Nagato-san, should I let our lovebirds inside?", Houshou giggled slightly.

"Wait, lovebirds? But romantic relations between members of the Navy are strictly forbidden and punishable by death! How can this be tolerated and not seen as dangerous and detrimental to morale?!", Nagato protested vigorously, yet for some reason her caretaker became even more amused.

"Oh, don't sweat such minor details, Nagato-san. Isn't it wonderful when a commander shares such a deep and special bond with his right hand?", Houshou seemed extremely happy about this breech of regulations, leaving Nagato even more confused. _Would the girl behind that smile also think this way?_ she thought, but couldn't convince herself to accept such behaviour.

"Also, I nearly forgot, but do you need help with the food? I've heard from Akashi-chan that you had some problems back on the Wake Island.", she added after a short pause.

However, before embarrassed Nagato could formulate a comprehensible answer, Sakawa jumped to the food plate.

"I'LL FEED HER, PYA!", Sakawa beamed with enthusiasm and energy so contrasting with the sleepiness of just a moment earlier.

"That's decided then.", Houshou shrugged and smiled. "Now, what about your guests?", she asked, but confused and embarrassed Nagato was completely spaced out.

"Ah, yes… Please… Please, let them in.", the battleship finally answered.

Hearing that Akagi rushed into the room without waiting for Houshou's approval.

"Well then, if you need anything just press the button, Nagato-san.", Hosuhou pointed at a remote strapped to the bed, before bowing slightly and left the room.

"Aaaah! Nagato-saan! Welcome home! I really have missed you! Oh, oh! We're going to have a welcome party for you, so make sure to get back in shape as soon as possible! Houshou-san and Mamiya-san will prepare their best dishes for you! It's gonna be so amazing!", Akagi's love for food took the best of her.

"Oh… Y-yes, this sounds great.", Nagato answered instinctively, but without conviction, unconsciously accepting the food that Sakawa was feeding her. It took her a moment to realize that and she immediately blushed. The food however was extremely good, especially compared to the pulp from before. Nagato took a peek at the plate but couldn't recognize anything except rice.

"Pyacific saury, miso soup, maccha and natto, pya!", Sakawa explained seeing her friend's curiosity.

"Aaah, Houshou-san's saury… I'm so jealous!", Akagi's face turned dreamy.

"Ekhm!", a man who now stood in front of Nagato's bed coughed loudly. "Akagi, if you could stop daydreaming and return to our duty…", he paused, grabbing two chairs standing under the window and moving them to the bed. Disappointed Akagi sat to his right as the man opened up. "As you've probably heard, my name's Hara Takuya. I'm a Vice Admiral of the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force and the Commander-in-Chief of the Japanese Shipgirl Project. To my right is the fleet flagship and my right hand, aircraft carrier Akagi.", Hara paused after formally introducing Akagi and himself.

 _Fleet flagship, huh? Akagi sure climbed up the ranks... However now that I'm here this honour will surely be mine once again. But just a Vice Admiral to become a Commander-in-Chief? Is this project so unimportant? And what's this Self-Defense Force? What about the Navy?_ Nagato's brain was taken over by a storm of thoughts. She was pulled out of it when the admiral spoke up.

"You are probably thinking why the Project is led by just a Vice Admiral, but that's not exactly important right now. I can however assure you that our little enterprise is the only thing standing between Japan and the Abyssal.", Hara said as if reading Nagato's mind, leaving the battleship dumbfounded. "If you'd like to become a fleet flagship, the position's always open, assuming you have what it takes. When it comes to work, all that matters to me is your merit. This is especially true now, after Akagi had to take over Zuikaku's duties as the flagship of the First Carrier Division.", these words, although spoken calmly, were filled conviction, resolve and determination. "And don't look so surprised, there are well over 150 shipgirls under my command, I've seen it all.", he added with a voice of an old, tired man.

This short, yet imposing speech, combined with an excellent show of foresight and ability to read the situation caused Nagato's opinion of Hara to take a sharp U-turn. _He sure is a frightening man_ , she thought, feeling herself growing smaller in comparison to Hara.

"Stupid Crane, nearly caused another war.", the admiral added inaudibly.


	12. Chapter 2: Officially a shipgirl

It's been a week since Nagato was assigned a personal trainer to get her into some sort of shape. Unexpectedly the shipgirl in charge of her turned out to be her oldest friend, Kongou-class fast battleship Kongou. Remembering her personality very well it came as no surprise that their trainings were starting early, finishing late and pushing Nagato to her limits. Despite all this, she couldn't feel disappointed – just after two days she was able to walk and gained some much-needed stability for her hands. She still had problems using chopsticks, but at least western cutlery was fine. Eating was a new and a bit weird experience, but Houshou's cooking was truly pleasing. Then again, Nagato didn't have much comparison.

On the third day she was already able to run. As such, Kongou decided to tone down on the amount of physical exercises a bit and pay more attention to educating Nagato about the modern world and its laws. Even if Nagato hoped for a breather, the old lady had a different idea of toning down. While number of different exercises went down, the intensity skyrocketed as Kongou decided to walk the newbie through a special training routine she was taught by a British battleship Warspite during multiple operations they've conducted together in the Indian Ocean. However effective, the training had one more important upside. It took Nagato's nightmares off her mind and even allowed for few calm and restful nights.

Throughout this time Nagato was reunited with multiple old comrades. She was happiest about meeting Ushio once again after last seeing her during their last stand at Yokosuka. However, a formal introduction was in order as Nagato didn't recognize the destroyer. For once something in this new life didn't come as a surprise, as thanks to Akagi's and Vice Admiral Hara's efforts, Nagato was fully aware that not all ship spirits materialize as humans the way she did. According to the briefing, some were thrown into human hosts resulting in a possession-like and highly unstable state. Ushio was a rare case of host not being hurt in the process. The battleship suspected it was because of the meek and caring personality of the destroyer as well as her host.

In addition to Ushio, Nagato was visited by Akagi and Sakawa nearly every evening, mostly accompanied by members of the fleet that rescued her. The most interesting and educating visit was paid by Yuudachi, accompanied by Shigure. For the first time the battleship could witness the kind of technological wonder the shipgirls truly are. Not only had the fourth destroyer of the Shiratsuyu-class had her blown-off hand replaced immediately after returning to Japan, but she was already able to not only move it, but also perform precision work. Akagi surely didn't exaggerate during her lecture on shipgirls' ability to quickly return to health. Nagato's imagined the seemingly endless possibilities coming with such body. As long as she was mindful of her head, she could be brought back from the brink of dead. Another pleasant visit was paid by Kaga. Despite still being stuck up and prideful, her and Akagi's attitudes have drastically changed. They weren't just respectful, but actually friendly and concerned with Nagato's well-being. It was satisfactory to say the least and tasted like a major victory.

Today was the last day of her training and all that was left was finally summoning her crew's spirits.

"Yoooshi, Nagato! You just need to feel their burning love for you and return it! I believe in you, old fox!", Kongou was fired up, even for her standards.

Nagato giggled slightly and nodded before focusing her mind on the affairs of her old crew. She's gone through multiple memoirs and biographies over the week, swallowing them like a hungry dragon. She was ready and she knew it. First memory that came to her was the day she got to fire her guns for the first time. The excitement she shared with her crew. She slowly opened her eyes, but the open palm remained empty.

"No giving up!", Kongou let out a cheerful yell in English, squeezing her thumbs even harder.

Nagato reached deeper, to the time her crew got to know about Admiral Yamamoto's death. She could feel their shock and sadness with her entire being. Tears ran down her cheeks, but again no fairy appeared. _Yooshi! Another one!_ she thought, pulling herself together. This one was much more personal. A humble celebration of one of her gunners' birthday. He received a slightly larger portion of rice and even a small cup of sake. There were no gifts, but all men crewing the same turret received a day off board. They've spent the entire evening talking about local food and their trip to a public bath house. Good things can happen at any time. Nagato smiled and called out to this lucky gunner's spirit. Slowly but steadily she established a connection, but when she was ready to pull him out it broke. Again, her palm was empty.

"Nagato-san, maybe you should change your approach? It's true that most shipgirls reach some sort of mutual connection with their fairies, but there are exceptions. Yours is not a motherly personality, maybe try to act more like a father? Be imposing, strong and order them to show up…", Shigure who's been watching the two battleships training walked up to her and offered some advice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt or eavesdrop, but you are more of a commanding type, like Nachi-san."

"NICE IDEA! As expected of the Shigure of Sasebo!", Kongou shouted, giving the destroyer thumbs up. In her mind, however, she was bashing herself for not thinking of this before.

"Well… Sasebo has nothing to do with it, but thank you… I guess.", Shigure seemed confused with Kongou's sudden outburst.

"Commanding, huh? Yes, this sounds a lot more like it!", Nagato's past as the flagship of the Combined Fleet manifested itself. She raised her hand high, closed her eyes and thought of the battle off Samar. "All hands to the battle stations! Turrets one through four prepare to open fire!", the battleship roared, imitating Rear Admiral Kobe Yuji's behaviour and mannerism during the engagement.

Instantaneously she felt small and light steps on her left shoulder. Turning her head, she noticed a small being rushing to its non-existing post. If not for Nagato's timely reaction the fairy would have fallen down. As a spiritual being no harm would come to her, but the battleship didn't want such an incident to taint such an important moment. She would have stood there for a moment, looking at her little gunner, proud like a parent seeing their kid walk for the first time, but Kongou had other plans.

"Yees! Now, it's time for the last part of your adjustment period! Follow me!", the anglophile shouted pointing in an undefined direction, probably prouder than Nagato herself.

"Shigure, thank you for your support.", Nagato bowed and quickly rushed after Kongou who was probably approaching the speed of sound.

"Don't mention it, Nagato-san. I'm glad I could be of assistance.", Shigure smiled and returned the bow.

After a short walk both battleships arrived at a long, white building located somewhere in the center of the base. Both girls were passing it every day during the training routine. Constantly exposed to dust and sea the building required daily maintenance to be kept in this snow-white shape, especially in autumn and winter. As such one of shipgirls' duties in the base was cleaning the outside walls. After the events on the Wake Island the schedule got temporarily scrapped and for the past week Nagato's only seen one girl, constantly assigned to this duty.

"Poor Zuikaku… Admiral's sure working her to the bone…", Kongou turned her bemused face towards Nagato.

"Of what you've told me, she's lucky to not be executed. Vice Admiral Hara sure had to pull a lot of strings.", Nagato had no sympathy for the Crane – after all it was her own doing.

"You should show some more empathy, Nagato. Comes a long way nowadays."

"Empathy does not win wars, old friend."

As both girls entered the building, Kongou took the lead once again. Their objective was located on the second floor, opposite to the entrance. Massive, mahogany doors were standing wide open – an invitation extended to all and any guests.

"HEEEY ADMIRAL!", Kongou barged into the room, ignoring the proper etiquette for greeting her superior officer.

"V-vice Admiral Hara, Nagato-class battleship Nagato, reporting!", slightly crestfallen Nagato entered the room and stood at attention, saluting her commander.

Akagi sitting at the desk to the right of Hara's, let out a loud giggle, visibly amused with the contrast between the two battleships. Or maybe just lack of Nagato's experience with the relations between the personnel in the base.

"At ease. See Kongou? You should learn from our new friend.", the admiral answered from behind his desk, not taking his eyes away from a stack of documents lying on the desk. "So, I assume Nagato's training has been successfully brought to an end?"

"Yeees!", the older battleship let out in English, "She's a full-fledged shipgirl now… sir!", she added quickly as if able to read admiral's unimpressed expression without seeing his face.

"Great… Akagi, could you please walk her through the formalities?"

Without a word the carrier reached to one of the drawers in her desk and took out a thick folder.

"Nagato-san, please take a seat. Kongou-san you are free to go for now. I'll drop by for some tea and scones in the evening.", Akagi raised her face and smiled at the oldest member of the Japanese Shipgirl Project.

"Anytime! See you later, alligator!", the fast battleship bid farewell to the admiral and his right hand - again with broken English. "I might need to lock the fridge…", she added nearly inaudibly when passing Nagato who couldn't help but laugh, having experienced Akagi's appetite first hand. She quickly realized her blunder and put on a more professional expression, before sitting down in front of her flagship.

"I know it may seem sudden. You've just finished your training after all, but it's time for you to decide your future. As you may remember there are three choices: firstly, you can join us here at JMSDF; secondly, you are free to join any other Project in the world as long as they accept you; last but not least, we're giving you an opportunity to resign from the navy and lead a civilian life. This comes at a price however, as you will be banned from any romantic relationships, your job will be chosen by the admiralty and you will need to check in on a regular basis. Obviously, you will be forbidden from talking about the Shipgirl Project or who you are.", Akagi explained, presenting Nagato a different set of documents for each of the options. "Please, take your time to decide. Remember that nobody will hold your choice against you."

Without as much as a second of consideration, Nagato reached for the first pile.

"Isn't it obvious, Akagi-san? Now, what do I do with this?"

"As expected of the Big Seven. Just grab a pen and sign wherever it says to do so, Nagato.", Hara's voice was filled with enthusiasm of a little boy who just got his first bike. "Your kanji is fine, just add today's date. 24 November 2025.", he added seeing Nagato's confused look.

Disregarding the content of documents in front of her, Nagato grabbed a pen handed to her by Akagi and started carefully signing each and every page, some of them twice _. Her handwriting is awfully sloppy but considering that just a few days ago she could barely hold a fork…_ the carrier thought while overseeing the document signing process.

A few moments later, Nagato handed the documents back to Akagi. After a short check, the carrier stood up and reached out towards the battleship.

"Welcome to the Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force's Shipgirl Project, Nagato-san."

Carrier's radiant smile reminded the battleship of the mysterious woman from her dreams. She spaced out for a short moment, making Akagi a bit uncomfortable. When the carrier was going to lower her hand, Nagato snapped out of it.

"Please, take care of me from now on, Akagi-san! It will be an honour to fight at your side, as the future fleet flagship!", Nagato grabbed carrier's hand in a handshake. She looked her comrade in the eye, challenging her to a fight. Akagi locked her eyes with Nagato's, accepting the contest.

"Now, now, Nagato. You are as far from becoming the fleet flagship, as I am from becoming a shipgirl. There's still a lot you've got to learn.", Hara put down the fire raging in battleship's heart quite quickly. "Firstly, let me officially welcome you to the Project. I'm thrilled to have another member of the Big Seven join us."

"The pleasure is all mine, Vice Admiral.", the battleship took a deep bow.

"A handshake would be enough, Nagato. There's no need for such formal greeting.", the admiral paused. "Your combat training will start tomorrow. For now, please follow me to the arsenal, your rigging is in need of adjustments and fitting.", Hara signaled her to follow him.

Nagato remembered the battle at the Bikini Atoll and passing the training grounds. Each and every shipgirl donned heavy equipment called the rigging. She realized that she'd materialized stark naked with no weapons to fight with. The thought of finally getting her turrets back and the prospect of just firing them made her body shake with excitement.


	13. Chapter 2: The arsenal

**/* Sorry for the delay, but I've been stuck in the rice fields... How the mini-event going for you guys? */**

Nagato followed her commander down the staircase and out of the building. On their way out, they passed Zuikaku, still pressure cleaning the headquarters' walls.

"Aah, momiji's in full swing already. I should go out more often.", Hara opened up, in hopes of getting to know Nagato a little bit better. "Autumn sure is beautiful, don't you think?"

"Vice Admiral, with all due respect, but aren't you being too lenient towards Zuikaku?", the battleship was clearly unhappy about the disciplinary action taken against the carrier, hence unwilling to engage in small talk.

"How would you like me to punish her then, Nagato? Speak freely."

"I wasn't there, but from what I've heard she attacked the flagship of an allied navy. It's an act of treason. If it was up to me, I would have her executed, sir. What if others start thinking that the feuds of the old are an acceptable reason to attack our allies, sir?", there was no cruelty or contempt in Nagato's voice as she spoke these words.

"I can't say that I don't understand your concerns… However, between being short-handed and Zuikaku's skill and experience, killing her would be like shooting your own leg. What you saw was just the smallest part of her punishment. The smallest and the funniest to be honest.", Hara seemed amused with Zuikaku's situation, much to Nagato's dismay.

"Sir, I don't believe discipline, or lack of thereof, is a laughing matter. How can you expect your subjects to perform to the best of their abilities if they are allowed to do as they please with no consequences?", all of Nagato's doubts began to flow out.

"Ah, that's a very good argument but you see, there's a difference between discipline and tyranny. Zuikaku's lost her rank, was reassigned to reserve and is confined to her cell when she's not doing her janitor job. Everything she's worked extremely hard for over past ten months was taken away from her. If this doesn't teach her anything, no amount of physical punishment will.", Hara's expression turned dead serious after realizing Nagato's doubts. "Before I took over this project, all previous commanders were thinking exactly like you, completely disregarding that most shipgirls are just babies. Babies in need of crash course in life. Treating them like soldiers simply doesn't cut it."

"Yes, you did mention it, sir. However, isn't this kind of approach counterproductive in regards to respect? I've seen three shipgirls openly treat you like a friend. All of them fulfill important roles, what if their attitude spreads?", Nagato remained unrelenting and pressed on the attack.

"I'd be overjoyed. First and foremost, I want every girl under my command to trust me. Respect will come naturally after that."

"Sir, I may be crossing the line, but you don't seem happy with the way Akagi and Kongou refer to you.", Nagato didn't let herself get fooled or so she thought.

"Ah… These two. They are special cases. Without constant reminders they'd be ready to call me _Takuya-chan_ in front of the emperor himself… You might have a point when it comes to these two.", Hara's sarcasm was lost on Nagato. "Anyway, I don't expect you to adjust to this system. You are free to approach me in a way you see fit. As long as you don't try to undermine me and follow the orders, I'm satisfied. Give it some thought later, but now we have things to do.", the admiral cut the chatter as they approached a circular, concrete bunker.

The arsenal was located on a low hill overlooking the gunnery range, currently occupied by Yura's 4th Torpedo Squadron practicing anti-aircraft defense with Hiryuu and Souryuu. Needless to say, they were getting chased around by Second Carrier Division's experienced pilots and state of art machines. At least VT fuses developed with Atlanta's help gave them a fighting chance.

Nagato didn't heed any attention to the ongoing training, instead she was analyzing the talk she's just had with her superior. As much as she didn't agree with his methods, she found him to be a consistent person, with well thought out ideas and strong beliefs which he's ready to defend. The battleship expected they'll butt heads a lot more in the future, but it didn't diminish growing respect she had for this man.

Hara and Nagato headed towards a driveway and entered inside through the open gate. The battleship was extremely curious about what they'll find inside. Much to her surprise, the building was empty, save for a red automobile-looking thing right in front of the entrance and a metal object sticking out of the floor.

"Sir, is this really the arsenal? It's… empty.", Nagato babbled, confused.

"Great deduction, my dear Watson!", Hara added to battleship's confusion with an unknown reference. "The actual arsenal, or Akashi's Basement, is located underground. This just serves as a garage for the Akashimobil.", he explained and headed towards the center of the room.

"This explains the emptiness, but how are we going to go down?"

"Just stand… riiight here.", Hara positioned bemused Nagato like a chess figure and approached the waist-high metal object which was now right next to them. Upon his touch the top part lit up with green. "We're going to use this elevator of course.", the admiral continued while tapping his fingers on the lit surface. Soon later they were speeding down to the Akashi's actual basement.

"I have to say, it's very well camouflaged. This elevator.", Nagato tried to erase her previous blunder by sounding confident.

"Don't worry about it, I had problems finding it too at first. Now, if you look to our right, you will see various floors of the arsenal.", Hara said pointing his finger at the side of the elevator shaft covered only with steel beams, peaking Nagato's interest.

A moment later a wave of heat and red light hit the battleship. She could only see it for a moment, but the space was filled with forges spitting live flames, cranes and conveyor belts moving gun turrets, torpedo launchers, different ordnance and all kinds of equipment. For a moment she could have sworn she's seen a whole army of fairies operating these things. An impression quickly confirmed by Hara.

Before Nagato could ask any questions, view on yet another floor opened in front of her. The forges were replaced by large, mechanical arms, each serving a different purpose. Some of them were welding turrets, others were unscrewing torpedoes. In the far corner she's noticed a familiar shape of a 41 cm/45 3rd Year Type naval gun turret without its top armour plate. Instead a group of fairies was tinkering with the fire director and a Type 22 Surface Search Radar.

"It's the Research and Improvement Department. They are working on improving existing and creating new armaments. What you see there was one of your spare turrets having a radar fire control system implemented.", Hara quickly explained what was going on, sparkling wildfires in Nagato's eyes.

"Aaah, the one thing I always felt envious about! With such technology I'll be unstoppable! I feel a fire rising in my heart, admiral!", Nagato didn't hide her excitement and Hara decided to let her stay this way for the time being. The first training should temper her down a bit.

A moment later the elevator stopped and the door they've found themselves in front of, slid open in a thick cloud of steam.

"Welcome, to the Akashi's Basement. Abandon all hope, ye who enter here. Ahahahaha.", a high-pitched, thin voice resounded from the other side of the entrance.

Nagato was left confused yet again, but Hara stepped over the door and a loud _Ouch!_ Could be heard just a few seconds later. Brought back to her senses, Nagato followed in her commander's footsteps. The Vice Admiral was standing with his arms crossed in front of a very young girl who was rubbing her head.

"How many times must I tell you to stop these stupid jokes of yours? If I recall correctly, Jintsuu and Naka still haven't received their upgraded rigging. Should I cancel your Shounen Jump subscription?"

"No, no! Everything but that! I'm actually done with the design and was going to report that, but Akashi said that you're coming here today anyway… I was so happy with my work, I wanted to give you a special welcome!", the girl spoke, holding back tears. Nagato wasn't sure whether these were caused by the pain in her head or Hara's threat to cancel this Shounen Jump thing, whatever it was. She was, however, glad that her commander can be tough… In his own way.

"Nagato, meet Yamabiko Maru. She's one of our repair ships. She's personally responsible for maintenance, repairs and upgrades of Sendai, Tone and Myoukou-class cruisers, as well as Shouhou."

"Yooo, admiral!", another voice came from somewhere in the room, but Nagato couldn't see its owner in the clouds of smoke still floating in the air.

"And good afternoon to you, Asahi. See you are hard at work.", Hara greeted the other girl, buried in at least fifteen different books treating on warship design of the Imperial Japanese Navy. "Nagato, this is Asahi. She's mainly responsible for Fubuki-class destroyers and Akagi, Kaga, Hiryuu and Souryuu among others."

"Yo, Nagato! I see the pride of the navy has finally made her appearance, huh? I don't mean to brag, but I used to be a battleship, just like you! That's right, I'm your senpai! I was actually in the same line with the Mikasa at the Battle of Tsushima! Ha, haa?! Are you impressed with my greatness?", Asahi bragged.

"Asashi… senpai, it's an honour to meet a veteran of Imperial Navy's finest hour. Please take good care of me.", crestfallen Nagato decided to play along – Asahi was, after all, her senior.

"Oh, no, no. Akashi's already called dibs on you. I'm actually busy with Kitakami and Ooi. Just try fitting forty torpedo tubes on a human… They really had some weird ideas back in the day…"

"I think I told you that twenty tubes will do just fine, considering port and starboard no longer exist for you. I'd prefer if Kitakami and Ooi didn't become walking bombs, so drop this ridiculous idea already.", Hara reprimanded the repair ship.

"No way, admiral! How can shipgirls be truly happy if we can't build historically accurate riggings?! I'd rather clean all the buildings in the base than commit such a blunder!"

"Just… Try to make it less hideous than the last one."

Just as Hara said that, yet another door opened and a girl which Nagato recognized as Akashi, entered the room.

"Ooh! Nagato-san! Admiral! Sorry I kept you waiting, some tuning to the summoning devices. Did you need something? Also, did something burn?", Akashi seemed as busy as a squirrel in nuts storage. She pushed a switch on the wall right next to the elevator's door and a sound of fans filled the air.

"Sorry to trample on your busy schedule…", Hara's voice was filled with sarcasm. "But Nagato's in need of fitting."

As the smoke began to clear, the battleship could finally inspect the room she's found herself in. It was rather spacious, at least 30 meters long and another five wide. The first thing that caught Nagato's attention was a huge window, directly opposite of the elevator. It overlooked another, even larger room. Circular of shape, it was mostly empty, save for metal looking platform holding a bunch of what the battleship took for control consoles.

"Vice Admiral, what is this place?", Nagato's finally let her curiousness take the best of her.

"As I said, Akashi's Basement.", Hara grinned, much to Akashi's disapproval.

"It might be Akashi's, but it's not a basement. The room we're in now is just a design room."

Akashi pointed at a row of desks. One taken by who Nagato understood was Asahi, currently biting on a sweet potato wrapped in paper reading "Mamiya". Another, located in the far corner, was occupied by an unknown girl wearing a pair of headphones and not paying any attention to anything or anyone. Another three desks were filled with books and documents, but nobody sat at them.

"This place also doubles as a control room for summoning… well, chamber. You can see it through the window.", Akashi continued, visibly embarrassed with such a cheap name. "Speaking simply, bring me enough resources and an assistant, and I may give you a new shipgirl.", Akashi clarified to confused battleship.

"May?", Nagato asked.

"Well… There's… a real chance of getting a penguin.", Akashi pointed at a cardboard box in the far room of the corner, filled with stuffed toys. "At least destroyers love them… hence _Akashi's Basement_.", the repair ship reluctantly explained, but Nagato still failed to understand the joke.

"Akashi… The fitting.", Hara rushed the girl.

"Oh, right… About that… You remember how I showed you the rigging I've designed for Nagato, right? Well… It's not ready yet, so she'll have to stick to the same rigging as Mutsu. I can do some adjustments, but no big changes.", Akashi just wanted to leave the room, but the Vice Admiral would find her anyway.

"One day I will make you suffer a fate far worse than cleaning walls, you know? Just bring it to the chamber. Let's at least see if it fits.", Hara signaled Nagato to follow him, as Akashi turned towards the elevator.

They entered a narrow, dimly lit corridor leading to the summoning chamber. The room was much less impressive than it looked from the outside or what the name might have suggested. Akashi took around 15 minutes to turn around. Following her, hanging from her four cranes was an enormous metal box, which only fit through the doorframe thanks to Akashi's skillful crane operating. She put it down next to Nagato and opened for the battleship to see the full glory of her new self.

Nagato's heart started pounding at the sight of familiar turrets, neatly lined up around a funnel, strikingly similar to her own. The image was fulfilled with two curved armour plates, a pair of boots, a belt ornamented with the golden imperial chrysanthemum. The battleship barely held back tears of joy. An ecstatic feeling, she couldn't even begin to comprehend came over her as her hands started shaking.

"What I planned to present you today was even more impressive.", Hara put his hand on battleship's arm to calm her down. "Now, I'll be in the corridor. You gotta change first.", he pointed at a uniform hidden between the armour plates.

After the Vice Admiral left, Nagato started putting on different parts of her uniform and rigging as instructed by Akashi. Soon later, all that was left was fitting the turrets in the rings. The process took Akashi another 10 minutes. She worked fast, precisely and with confidence expected of Japan's greatest engineering vessel.

When everything was done, Nagato run her hand down her turrets, whispering _I missed you…_ to herself. She couldn't take her eyes off her new weapons, fighting hard not to try firing them right there and then. The spell was broken by Akashi letting the admiral back into the room.

"What do you think? Isn't she a beauty?", Akashi pointed at proudly flexing Nagato and was visibly proud of herself, despite missing the deadline.

"Yes, I have to agree it certainly underlines all of Nagato's assets. With Mutsu in the north, I've forgotten how nice this rigging is. Aren't the guns somewhat bigger tho'?", Hara asked carefully examining Nagato from every side.

"They actually might be, I'd need to check in the system, but they certainly do seem bigger.", Akashi sounded like an old professor contemplating research results. With the way she stroked her chin, one could even say she looked the part, but a stupid grin on her face clearly revealed her true intentions.

"Vice Admiral, I have a feeling you aren't talking about my rigging. Akashi can I please have a mirror?", Nagato quickly became suspicious of the other two.

"Oh, no! Believe me, all we were talking about is your equipment…", the repair ship laughed nervously, but Nagato's stare remained unrelenting, so she took out her smartphone and took a photo of the battleship. Luckily, she didn't hand over the phone or it'd probably end up on the wall.

"WHAT IS THIS ABOMINATION?!", Nagato roared and started to frantically take off her black and white uniform.

"Uhm, Nagato… I don't think it's a good idea to change in front of Hara-san…", Akashi was visibly affected by the thought of getting on enraged Nagato's bad side.

"It's not like I have anything on me right now! What do you take me for, Akashi? A comfort woman?! Even street roamers wouldn't wear something this revealing! It's a disgrace to a soldier!", Nagato was furious about her uniform. How can the pride of the Imperial Navy be sent to battle half naked?

"Oh, let's not make such a big deal out of it, Nagato-san… You look fantastic! Cute girls such as ourselves, should show a lot of skin! It's the deadliest of weapons, right admiral?", Akashi tried to make her way out of this mess with sweet words.

"Wear it yourself then! I'm a battleship, not a cute girl!", Nagato yelled, throwing her radio-headband at the repair ship.

"Now, now… Nagato. Let's slow down for a second and relax. I get it, you don't like revealing outfits. That's fair. However, as you know Akashi didn't make it in time with your personalized rigging and uniform. I promise that when they get here, they'll be more to your liking, but for now, I need you to start your training and no other clothes will survive it. Just bear with it for a while, ok? Please.", Hara took much more diplomatic way out and made a promise which caused Akashi to let out a loud sigh of disappointment.

"I… I can accept that, sir. However, Akashi has to hurry. I don't know how much I can bear this humiliation.", after a long pause Nagato reluctantly accepted Hara's offer.

With the raging dragon calmed down, Akashi could proceed with various checks. After assuring that everything looks good and no screws are left unused. She then tried asking Nagato a bunch of questions regarding potential hotfixes, but the only answer she received was _This uniform!_.

With the notes taken, Akashi promised to deliver the rigging to the range for Nagato's first gunnery training and showed Hara out of the room so the battleship can change back into clothes she borrowed from Kongou. Dressed up, Nagato went ahead to join the Vice Admiral in the control room. Akashi joined them soon enough and after exchanging farewells, Hara and his companion left the Arsenal in silence. Despite the outrage about her uniform, Nagato's eyes looked dreamy and absent. She couldn't wait to finally fire a full broadside salvo and let herself loose at some poor target.

"You can take the rest of the day off. Get some sleep, go sightseeing, get to know some other shipgirls. Just don't overdo, your first training starts at 6AM. I'll let Katori know to pick you up from here if you wish.", Hara broke Nagato out of her trance.

"Please do, sir. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I still feel a bit lost on the land.", Nagato answered with serious and official tone before bowing down. "If I'm free to go, I will take my leave, Vice Admiral.", she continued and left after Hara's nod.


	14. Chapter 2: The nightmare (1)

**/* This chapter will be divided into a few shorter ones as it turned out quite longer than the others */**

Nagato has found herself facing the familiar pagoda mast guarded by a pair of twin, superfiring turrets. Feelings of nostalgia mixed with confusion flooded her mind. Spaced out, she was unable to tell the passage of time. Hours? Days? When she finally came to be, she started to frantically run around the deck. Checking every nook and cranny. Carefully investigating the surrounding area. There was no doubt. She was on her steel body again, stationed in Yokosuka with Ushio, the last guardians of the once impenetrable fortress. _Were the previous days… No, previous months just a dream? Can a warship even dream?_ she hadn't a slightest idea what's happening.

However, even in her confusion, one detail couldn't remain unnoticed – the ship was empty. Instinctively Nagato's run to check on Ushio and the docks, but both turned out to be abandoned. As soon as realized that, a thick dark mist covered everything in sight in impenetrable darkness. Simultaneously large pieces of thick black ash began falling from the sky, burning Nagato's skin, causing numbing pain. She had to immediately get out of there.

A wild, manic search revealed the tiniest opening where the bay's mouth had been just a few moments before, oozing barely visible dim blue light. Nagato looked down the board and after a moment of hesitation, jumped into the black abyss extending below. Last time she left her steel self in such a manner, she met her end mere minutes later. _Hopefully I wake up this time as well…_

The battleship landed softly on the water several meters below her old deck. One last longing look at her steel silhouette before turning towards the light. _This is somehow nostalgic…_ Nagato smiled and started to quickly push through the barrier of pure blackness, fighting to ignore the pain caused by the ash now freely floating in the windless air.

She couldn't have gone more than a few meters before encountering a strange and unnerving sight. A figure Nagato could barely make any details of, was lying curled up and sobbing loudly. Her voice distorted and incomprehensible. Nagato thought that if death could speak, she'd sound just like this. As the battleship moved closer it's become clear that the figure was undoubtedly a female. Her short hair, as well as her skin, were both as white as the snow, yet remained unspoiled by the deadly petals filling the air.

"Why… why are they treating us this way? Ha-have we not laid our lives for their cause?", the pale woman cried silently. Feelings of loneliness and betrayal rushed into Nagato's heart, causing her excruciating sadness.

"Weren't we successful in defending their freedom and independence?", the curled-up woman's sobbing was getting louder, marked with not just sadness and loneliness, but fear and despair. Her voice trembling more and more with each word, gradually becoming cold and empty.

As Nagato closed in her hand instinctively reached out to comfort the suffering woman. However, nearly immediately the battleship intuitively forced her hand back, finally noticing that the girl was donning a torn US Navy uniform. It was pure white, blending with its wearer's skin, and only upon the second look Nagato noticed the burnt edges melted with horribly burnt and deformed skin.

The battleship felt as if the time had stopped and a storm of thoughts flooded her mind. Should she leave her to suffer? Wouldn't a coup de grâce be a more honorable solution? Nagato didn't know what to think, let alone do. One thing was sure, this woman was a warrior and if kept standing there, there's no telling what might happen. Scuttling might be honorable, but she might as well be a trap laid down by the Americans to finally sink her. Despite her better judgement, Nagato stood there, suspended in time unable to think of anything.

"How dare they do this to us?!", the American let out a sudden, blood chilling shriek pulling the battleship out of her thoughts. "Throwing us… all around the world… forcing to sink… be sunk… torture us like lab rats… ", she let out what seemed to be the last breath. Slow, forced and filled with fear, but also hatred.

Nagato felt the need to do the final favour to the dying warrior, kneeling down she reached to close the American's eyes.

"Just wait and see, you damn traitors!", the woman let out a bone rending shriek, as if new life was breathed into her body, causing the battleship to jump back like a scared cat.

Suddenly turned her head all the way back with a loud crunch, as if feeling Nagato's presence behind her.

"YOU! How dare you reach the skies once again?!", she yelled and rushed Nagato losing herself to a wrathful and blood lusting madness. Her body bent and twisted in unnatural ways, she closed in in a matter of seconds despite moving backwards.

The battleship instinctively moved backwards, losing her balance. The last thing she saw before falling flat on her back was etched deeply into her mind. Burnt face with just one eye, seething with white hot hatred, missed skin and muscle from the left cheek upwards, revealing the caved in skull. As the ghostly woman closed in Nagato stepped back but lost her balance and fell hard to her back. She instinctively covered her face to protect it from attacks, but none came. Looking upwards, there was nothing but the thick black mist.

As much as the battleship wanted to catch a breath, she had to get moving. She heavily picked herself up and soon felt something weighing lightly in her right hand. An American dog tag inscribed with "USS Independence" rested in her, now open, palm. Ready to throw it away, Nagato noticed that something has changed. The dim blue light so distant just a few minutes before, has not only become stronger, but also got visibly closer. Instinctively Nagato hid the dog tag in her pocket.

Perplexed, but filled with hope and energy, the battleship moved forward, but no matter how fast or long she kept walking, blue light leading her way seemed to not get any closer. Soon the battleship started losing her sense of direction. Trying to ignore anxiety and doubts rising in her heart, she kept on pressing forward for what felt like hours, not getting any nearer to her objective.

Suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere a golden lock of hair flashed in front of her face. Careful and slightly anxious, Nagato stopped, preparing for yet another attack. However, it didn't come. Instead, a blonde girl ran just in front of her looking around in bewildered panic, as if in frantic search of something. Better prepared this time, the battleship managed to notice the runner's clothes.


	15. Chapter 2: The nightmare (2)

A perfectly fitting, sophisticated, dark gray uniform, blending nearly perfectly with the surrounding mist. Slowly Nagato moved forward and immediately the girl appeared again. Ignoring the battleship, she ran just past her, giving her a chance to take a closer look and her attention was immediately caught by a black and silver cross hanging down the girl's neck.

"Schwester Bismarck!? Wo bist du?!", the girl shouted from somewhere behind the mist, in language which Nagato immediately recognized as German. "Sister! Where are you?!"

It took her a while to realize that she could actually understand what the young woman was yelling, only adding to her confusion.

"Sister?! I'm scared…", she started sobbing hysterically. "Sister Bismarck… Please, it's not funny…", the girl's sobbing soon turned into loud, desperate and uncontrollable crying of a lost child. _Sister!._ _Sister Bismarck!_. Calls of a scared child, full of panic were and but no answer was to be heard. As the crying filled the surroundings, it suddenly went quiet. Not even echo was left.

Nagato began to press on yet again, and yet again the flash of gold blinked in front of her face. She tried following it with her eyes, but to no avail. When the battleship faced forward, the German was there again. Gesticulating extatically she seemed to argue with somebody, but Nagato couldn't see anyone else.

"Sister Bismarck is the strongest in the world!", the girl shouted visibly excited, even from behind Nagato could tell the dreamy look in her eyes.

"She could sink any other battleship without breaking a sweat!", she continued her passionate monologue with a blind devotion to the German battleship. "This Nagato of yours would stand no chance against the might of the Kriegsmarine!", the battleship's mind went blank after hearing her own name.

Feeling her thoughts fading away, with the last of her will, Nagato slapped her own face and rubbed her eyes in an attempt to stay conscious and looked up, resolved to press on.

"She could sink any other battleship without breaking a sweat! This Nagato of yours would stand no chance against the might of the Kriegsmarine!", the young girl was reenacting her own imaginary argument.

Lost and confused, Nagato's mind fell into an endless and timeless abyss. Minutes, maybe hours, were passing completely unnoticed, as the battleship stood frozen on the brink of madness. Her thoughts mixing into a shapeless mass of memories, ideas and desires.

"Hmm, did you perhaps see my big sister? Her name's Bismarck and she's a battleship! The largest and strongest in the world! She can beat any enemy, but I can't seem to find her anywhere…", the girl suddenly appeared just in front of the battleship, but her empty eyes didn't see the girl anymore. She's become no more than a static noise in the chaotic storm of Nagato's melting mind.

"Are you lost too?", the girl asked closing in just few centimeters from the battleship's face. "I know! Why don't you become my new big sister? It's better to be lost together! What's your name?", she asked with a manic look on her face.

Bombarded with these questions, the tiniest spark of consciousness lit inside Nagato. She wanted to answer, but she couldn't open her mouth… No. She couldn't even remember her own name. _Who am I? What is this place?_ she thought as the dim spark was quickly burning out. She stood there frozen in place, penetrated by the German's blue eyes.

Finally, from the amalgamated mass of what used to be thoughts, a mysterious silhouette came forward. Nagato's broken mind couldn't make out any details, but one thing that stood out. The smile. The warmest, most pure and loving smile she's ever seen. The smile of mother looking as her newborn baby for the first time. The smile bringing hope and life immediately returned Nagato back to her sense.

"Can you hear me? Hello? Can you help me find my sister?", the blonde girl was looking at the battleship with eyes filled with mad curiosity.

"I'm sorry, but I have somebody waiting for me.", Nagato gently moved the girl aside and rush forward, towards the light bearing a promise of salvation.

"How can you leave me here?!", a loud shriek filled the air before the battleship could walk more than several steps.

Instinctively she turned around, but instead of a smiling blonde in a perfectly made uniform, her eyes met a grotesque sight. The same girl who wanted to become her sister was now hanging by the neck on an invisible rope with a broken neck. Her body badly beaten and torn, barely holding together. German's skin was parched and pale, covered in black ashy spots, and her golden locks faded and burnt filled the area with a stink of burning sulfur.

"You will stay here forever!", as her shriek resounded again, as the dead, rotting face twisted in a wicked smile. Slowly, a nightmarish abomination revealed itself from the shadows. Muscular legs, each as wide as Nagato's shoulders, merged into a rod-like thing just above the waist from which the motionless body hanged.

Letting out yet another shriek the monstrosity started charging towards the battleship. As it moved the corpse attached to it dangled limply, the momentum quickly tearing it apart, each limb disappearing in a cloud of ash, until only the head was left. Instinctively Nagato braced for the impact, but just like before the monster disappeared in a cloud of thick black smoke.

Taught by experience and filled with a newfound resolve, Nagato decided to investigate the spot where the abomination evaporated. It didn't take long before she found a German Iron Cross. Inscription written in Latin alphabet read "Prinz Eugen, 1938". Not knowing why, she picked it up and put it in the pocket together with Independence's dog tag.

She turned to face the light again, but something was different. The light. It was much closer now than just a few moments before. Instinctively Nagato reached to her pocket to make sure that the insignia are still there. Filled with energy and hope she rushed forward through the darkness with all of her strength.


	16. Chapter 2: the nightmare (3)

With the objective within hand's reach, the curtain of darkness started to wane under constant bombardment of the mysterious light. It would, however, be foolish to expect things to get better. Thinner veil dispersed and refracted the blue rays, causing them to become a blinding wall of azure.

As if following the path wasn't hard enough under such circumstances, the deadly petals kept performing their hypnotizing dance. Nagato has long got used to the pain they caused, but even mighty battleship's skin has its limit. With her clothes riddled with burnt out holes the only, however measly, protection she had began to wane.

She fell to her knees letting out a loud scream. She instinctively grabbed her left arm, now emanating with a stabbing pain, only to burn her palm. One of these damned petals caused her skin to give in and began to slowly melt her upper arm muscles. The pain was unbearable, giving way only to what she's felt on that fateful day 80 years ago. The day she'd seen that smile for the first and the last time. Smile that, what Nagato hasn't realized just yet, has become her entire world. She focused her entire being on recalling that breathtaking sight and once again saw the mysterious silhouette right in front of her eyes.

Shaking, Nagato touched the wound once more and a quick glance at her hand revealed an unexpected sight. Her palm was covered with a thick crimson fluid, mixed with dirty black ash. Initially shocked with the fact, she slowly recalled Vice Admiral Hara's and Akagi's short lecture about her new body. However, it was too soon to give up. Determined to push forward, Nagato gathered her strength and tried ripping off the rubber from her pants' leg to use as improvised bandage.

Straining her muscles only caused the pain to grow stronger. Again. No luck. Again. Again. She screamed with agony as the rubber finally let go, leaving Nagato unable to move her left arm. Heavily she picked herself up. Her body was in tremors. Covered in cold sweat the burning wound on her arm felt even more painful, but she wasn't going to give up.

Once again, the battleship has lost the sense of time and direction. Wandering aimlessly, hoping to see yet another monster, like a suicidal maniac. Feeling cold, alone and agonizing, Nagato's mind was growing weaker by the minute. She was slowly realizing something she's known for a while now. Something that her consciousness had worked hard to block away, as the sight that the battleship thought was awaiting her would be too much to bear. However, with the slow descent into madness beginning anew, the walls in her mind began to crumble.

Exhausted and unable to keep her balance, the battleship fell to her knees and kept crawling forward, like a beggar asking for a piece of bread.

"Sakawa!", she cried out involuntarily, tears covering her face. With mind's safeguards failing, her self-preservation instinct was also gone. Nagato no longer cared for what she's going to witness, all she thought about was getting out of this hell.

"Sakawa!", but again, the light cruiser was nowhere to be seen. "Please… I… I just want to go home…".

The once mighty and proud battleship curled on the ground, sobbing like a lost child. Yet another piece of ash landed on her arm. Burning through the long, black hair covering it and filling the air with sulfuric smell. The pain was just as unbearable as before, but Nagato no longer cared.

"Why… why is it happening to me?", she mumbled under her breath. "What did I do to deserve this nightmare?"

"Pya!", just as Nagato's eyelids started to feel too heavy, a familiar chubby face appeared upside-down in front of her eyes. "What's the matter Nagato-san? Did something happen?", Sakawa said completely ignoring Nagato's torn up body.

"Sa… ka… wa…", the battleship mumbled absently.

"Pya! That's me!", but Nagato was still absent. "Pya?", the cruiser waved her hand in front of battleship's eyes, but to no avail.

She walked over the motionless body, got on all four and tried again, but she couldn't see even a slightest reaction.

"Hmm… What would Yahagi-neesan do in such situation?", she crossed her legs and rested her chin between her thumb and index finger, taking a pose of an old philosopher. "I know!", the cruiser shouted as she put her hands in the black, freezing abyss below her. "Pyaaa!", she splashed some cold water on Nagato's face.

Instinctively the battleship moved her face away and looked at the figure in front of her.

"Light cruiser Sakawa to battleship Nagato. Can you hear me? Over, pya!", she closed in just few centimeters away from Nagato's face and imitated a military radio message.

Nagato's eyes grew as large as 500-yen coins as the realization of who's standing in front of her rapidly flooded her mind.

"Sakawa!", she jumped on the cruiser, embracing her tightly with her right arm. Finally, a little bit of hope.

"Pya!", the cruiser returned the hug and the couple stayed frozen like that.

"Sakawa… I must get to the source of this blue light. Do you know how to get there?", Nagato finally broke the answer, freeing herself from cruiser's embrace.

"Why would you want to go there? Did I do something wrong, pya?", Sakawa's face suddenly saddened, looking as if she was ready to burst in tears.

"No, you didn't. I just can't stay here any longer."

"But… but… If you stay here then we can finally be together… forever. Are you going to abandon me again, Nagato-san?", this question stung harder and deeper than any wound old and new that Nagato's received.

"N-no… I'm not going to abandon you Sakawa. I'd never do that if I could… I'm sorry I left you alone back then…", already swollen from crying the battleship's eyes were once again filling with tears.

"No, you are not!", the cruiser pushed Nagato away and took some distance. "You are just like everybody else! Leaving me alone in the end!", Sakawa's voice was turning cold and empty, a pattern that even Nagato's tired mind could recognize immediately. "You are going to stay here with me, forever!", she shrieked as her skin began to take the colour of dried out bones.

With a twisted grin, this new, ghostly Sakawa charged Nagato aiming for the throat. Contrary to Prinz Eugen and USS Independence, she didn't disappear at the last moment. The brunt of the charge was enough to knock the battleship down, causing her skin to crack in few other places. She cried out in pain, but a cold embrace of death on her throat quickly brought her back to her senses.

"You will die like the rest of us, traitor! You will stay here with me, lost for eternity and dead!"

Not thinking much, Nagato let out a desperate cry and pulled her assailant close to her chest with all the strength she could muster. However, despite the sound of cracking bones the steel grip remained as tight as before.

"Sakawa…", Nagato coughed up. "You aren't dead anymore… You are there, on the other side of that light. You... you were the first person to welcome me in that world.", tears and the cruiser's grip made it near impossible to say all that. "Sakawa… please… I need to get… back to you…", the battleship burst in tears.

"You… you mean that Sakawa's not dead? You came back to me?", her dead eyes filled up with tears as the grip on Nagato's throat loosened.

"Not just me… Agano-san, Noshiro-san… Yahagi-san too… We're all there with you, so please…", Nagato gasped.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Nagato-san!", she started crying and as she tried to embrace the battleship, she disappeared in the thick cloud of black smoke.

Breathing heavily, Nagato felt a small object weighing on her stomach. A simple sake cup ornamented with just two characters, "酒匂". After a short break, she picked herself up and quickly checked whether the Iron Cross and Independence's dog tag are still in place. As soon as she's done it, the area went black. The light, the mist and the ash. They were all gone too. All that was left was the sound of waves and irresistible feeling of being watched.

Immediately, Nagato turned around ready to defend herself. However, instead of some untold abomination, all she saw in front of her was a tall woman. Wearing a snow white tight dress, she smiled at the battleship, who immediately recognized her. As with a touch of a magic wand all the pain, exhaustion and fear disappeared. She felt safe. Safer than ever before.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost.", the woman laughed in a voice that was a perfect match for her smile.

"I've found you at last…", stumbling at first, Nagato fell into her arms. "I've been seeing you in my dreams ever since I awakened. What is this place?"

"To be frank, I don't know. Or rather, I can't know. We're inside your head Nagato.", the woman looked worried.

Nagato could finally take a closer look at her face. She was the most beautiful being she's ever seen. Delicate features perfectly complementing her smile surrounded deep azure-coloured eyes. If in the past days the battleship's seen faces of death and demons, this one was the face of a loving and merciful goddess.

"What do you mean, inside my head?", she was more confused by this one statement than anything she's gone through to get here.

"You're dreaming, you silly girl. I don't know why you'd dream of such a place, but I really hope it wasn't too bad…", her eyes were filled with sadness and sympathy. "Nagato… one more thing before you wake up… Please, let go of me. You will find nothing but sadness and death if you pursue this path… Don't do it to yourself…", she added after a short pause as her eyes filled with tears.

Suddenly a whistle of something falling from a great height filled the air.

"It's time to go."

Nagato's mind was filled with questions, but she knew what's coming next.

"At least tell me your name…", she uttered in panic hoping to make it before the inevitable comes.

"It's…"

A wave of pure white light flooded everything around her and a deafening roar of thousand guns didn't allow Nagato's goddess to finish her sentence.

She woke up. The turned-on lights and the alarm clock's loud ringing made her realize that she's back in her room at the naval base in the city of Akashi. Confused by what she's just experienced, Nagato picked her up off the bed to turn off the annoying buzzing. Only then she realized a stabbing pain in both of her arms. Rolling up her sleeves, she noticed two bright red spots causing a wave of cold to come over her.


	17. Chapter 2: The first training (1)

Trembling with cold Nagato proceeded to put on some clothes she borrowed from Kongou. Dressing up was something she couldn't get a hold of and as such kept putting her clothes either front to back or inside out. This morning was no different, and the mysterious burns didn't make it any easier. Not to mention Kongou's clothes being a bit too small.

After some fifteen minutes she was fully dressed up, regretting that her navy uniform hasn't arrived yet. After brushing her teeth Nagato headed out towards the Arsenal. Her room was situated at the very end of battleship's part of the dorm, right next to Kongou's and Hiei's. Traversing dorm's still empty and silent corridors, she took an accidental peak outside the window located mid-way down the staircase.

The sight of fading autumn foliage made the nightmare-induced anxiety yield to the bitter-sweet feeling of nostalgia. For the first time since she woke up next to Sakawa, she really felt that she's back home. Back to the line of duty. Not just military duty this time, but the duty to erase her past failure and shame. No matter how weird this new world may be, no matter how eccentric her new commander is – she will finally find a glorious death on a field of battle.

Head in the clouds, Nagato bumped into a pink haired girl who's just entered the building. Looking exhausted and mumbling under her nose, she was playing with buttons on her dark, short-sleeved shirt.

"Two Tokyo Express runs in two weeks… Hara-san's a demon…", she let out a resigned sigh as if not even noticing Nagato.

"Uhm…"

"Oh!", the girl suddenly became livelier. "Are you a new comrade?", she began closely inspecting Nagato, stroking her sharp chin. "You must be! I'd have remembered such a happy face! My name is Kinu!", she paused for a moment. "No wait… Nagara-class light cruiser, Kinu! Let's get along!"

"Oh… right…", Nagato was a bit confused, she's met Kinu in her previous life, but this girl looked completely different. "Nagato-class battleship, Nagato. Pleased to meet you as well, Kinu-san!"

"Ah! Isn't this awesome?! It's so awesomesauce!", the cruiser shouted with sparks in her eyes. "A real deal battleship!"

"Well… Uhm…", unable to handle Kinu's fascination, Nagato's face went red. "There's still a long way in front of me, I've become a shipgirl just several days ago. Today's my first training with Katori-san."

"Ugh… Katori-sensei… It was nice knowing you, Nagato-san. However brief, I cherished our friendship.", cruiser's face turned grim as she grabbed her red ribbon – a part of her sailor top, now covered by a beige sweater. "Well, it's time for old Kinu to have some awesome dreams! See you later, alligator!"

The light cruiser ran off, leaving confused Nagato alone. Katori surely cannot be this bad, right? It's just her first training after all. Thoughts of the training cruiser reminded Nagato why she's even there, and a quick glance at her watch, a commemorative gift from the Vice Admiral, made her realize that she has to run.

Unfortunately, the Arsenal and dorms were on the opposite sides of the base. Running as fast as she could, different buildings and places were passing in front of her eyes. After a few moments Nagato finally stopped. In front of her stood a small tori gate leading to a shrine set up on Yukikaze's insistence. After some initial opposition from the brass, arrangements were made to have it officially dedicated to Daikoku, one the Seven Gods of Fortune, sometimes regarded as a woman and often considered a demon hunter. Various shipgirls were taking on roles of miko, resulting in a beautiful garden surrounding the shrine.

Nagato walked up to the tori gate and paid her respects before walking away a few meters and beginning her dash anew. Just as she reached the Arsenal, the battleship noticed a peculiar view. Six shipgirls standing on the banks of the training grounds, divided into three groups. Interested, Nagato walked a bit closer and recognized the fleet carriers. In the middle were Souryuu and Hiryuu, the only unarmoured flattops in the navy after Akagi and Kaga received their new riggings just a few days before.

The Dragons, as they'd come to be called by other shipgirls, were in the middle of a very heated match of rock-paper-scissors. Nagato quickly realized that they are playing for the right to choose the team they are going to join.

"Jan, ken… PON!", resounded in the empty bay, and Souryuu quickly ran to Akagi and Shoukaku.

"Kaga-senpai again?! What did I do to deserve this?", disappointed Hiryuu let out a loud sigh, as she slowly moved to Zuikaku and Kaga.

"If only you were putting as much back into training as into whining, Second Carrier Division, I might even go easier on you in the future.", Kaga summed up with her usual motionless expression, not amused by Hiryuu's whining.

"As if that's ever going to happen…", Zuikaku sneered louder than planned.

"Reserve ships have no voice, so let it stay this way.", Kaga let everybody know she got up on the wrong side of the bed. Then again, did she ever not?

Despite not approving of such a waste of time, Nagato couldn't help but smile and admire the hard work that the fleet carriers were doing. Not only they were working harder than anyone else, but also found a way to build synergy and teamwork no matter who their partner might be. _Kido Butai's spirit lives on… I cannot afford to lose!_ fired up she picked up the pace to meet Katori.

As Nagato made her way up the hill leading to the Arsenal, the golden-haired woman came out to meet her. An unusual colour, which Nagato assumed was a result of a common mutation happening to shipgirls soon after appearing. Shoukaku sisters were the prime example of this. Initially their hair was the same colour as Nagato's, only to start turning white and dark green after just a few days of being back among the living.

Katori's uniform, contrary to other shipgirls, was downright ceremonial. In addition to the elegant design, its colours perfectly complemented the training cruiser's hair, create an aura of professionalism and diligence.

"Good morning, Nagato-san. I see you are early as well.", Katori smiled warmly, fixing her glasses.

"G-good morning. It's a pleasure to meet you.", Nagato felt a bit crestfallen. Knowing that she's considerably late, she expected some kind of disciplining.

"We've got a great weather for training today, don't you think? Please, follow me. I'll walk you through rigging equipment, fitting and anchor weighing processes first, then we'll practice navigation a little bit.", Katori turned on her heel. Her purse, made to look like warship's bridge, made a wide circle before hitting steel pieces ornamenting the edges of her beige jacket, with a loud clank.

"Does it mean that there will be no firing practice?", disappointed Nagato let out involuntarily, her face immediately turning red at this break of etiquette.

"It depends on your performance, if your sailing skills turn out to be acceptable, I see no reason to not visit the gunnery range.", yet again, Katori's warm and friendly voice confounded Nagato.

"Yes, understood!", she quickly regained her composure and answered in a proper manner.

Even if she felt offended or angry, she didn't let it show and kept her pace and perfect posture. That was another thing Nagato's immediately noticed. Katori's walk wasn't just steady. It was inhumanely so, to the point that even while walking down the stairs leading to the practice range, fringes of her golden epaulettes remained motionless.

The training grounds turned out to be well hidden in a small coppice, right behind the Arsenal. The view of the sea was blocked by a tall, steel coated wall and a large building covered with camouflage net. The woods effectively muted all sounds of the mock carrier battle taking place just few hundred meters away and allowed for a calming and pleasant melody of the waves to be clearly heard. Nagato's heart started racing.

"It's kind of nostalgic, you know?", Katori sighed disappointed. "I haven't been here in a long while. We haven't had that many newcomers in the recent months. It sure makes the Imperial Navy look weak, seeing how Americans and British keep bolstering their fleets with Shipgirls."

"When did the last Shipgirl appear? I mean, before me.", Nagato's interest peaked.

"Around two months before your rescue operation, Sendai just wandered into the base, shouting about night battles like possessed. I have to admit, I've never had a student who was so rowdy, yet so enthusiastic and talented at the same time.", Katori smiled to herself, as they entered the building.

They were welcomed by two sets of stairs, one leading down and the other upwards. Nagato was immediately hit by an intense and familiar combinations of smells of steel and sea. She could already tell that the building was open on the other side.

The training cruiser led the way upwards. The staircase was dimly lit with two rows of floor lights, one at each wall. As they walked, their shadows triggered something in Nagato's mind, reminding her of the nightmare of the night before. With each steps their silhouettes dancing on the walls were getting blurrier and blurrier. Soon all that was left was grayness and Katori, who was right in front of her just a moment ago, disappeared in the thick black mist and the smell of the sea turned rotten and sour as if hundred bodies filled the bay.

Trying to convince herself that it's all in her mind, Nagato pressed on, towards the dim light atop of the stair. The pain in her arms that she's been successfully ignoring until that moment, resurfaced with doubled strength. Knowing that Katori is somewhere in front of her, Nagato grit her teeth and kept walking, as steadily as she could, not to reveal her state.

Just as the stair ended, so did the fog disappear. Seeing her surroundings clearly now, the battleship leaned on the wall. Bent at the waist and panting heavily, her embarrassment overshadowed the still lingering pain.

"Are you getting nervous, Nagato-san?", Katori crouched, touching battleship's cheek and closely inspecting her face. "Please, don't worry about it. A lot of Shipgirls I've trained went through this. It can be quite taxing to be back to the sea in this new body.", the cruiser helped Nagato straighten up, supporting her with her body, and led her towards a bench overlooking the sea. "Please, rest a bit, while I check whether all the preparations were done."

"O-ok… Thank you. And… sorry.", Nagato gasped out, trying to catch a breath and calm down.

"Don't worry about it.", Katori smiled warmly before disappearing in the door behind the battleship.

Nagato sat motionless, her palms hiding the frightened expression on her face. _What's going on with me? I just had a nightmare… Do all Shipgirls go through this? Is it something that humans have to bear with on a daily basis?_ Unanswerable questions accompanied by the sound of waves created a chaotic symphony which flooded her mind with relentless force. _Listen to the waves, listen to the waves…_ Unwilling to give in, she kept repeating the words, that she's heard scared Ushio mumbling after an air raid on Yokosuka.

Breath. In… and out. In… and out. Actively trying to block out the thoughts pulling down her mind, Nagato tried to synchronize her breath with crashing of the waves. Soon, she was calmed down enough to raise her head. An endless blue. All she could see was the sea and the time stopped to matter. Walls around her became invisible and even the Awaji Island looming in the distance seemed non-existent. Oh, how she missed this.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Instinctively, Nagato, abruptly pulled out of her trance, grabbed the palm touching her and tried to throw its owner over her shoulder. Instead she's found herself lying on the ground. With her vision blurry from the fall, the battleship didn't immediately recognize Katori standing over her.

"And this is why sleeping during the class is bad for you, Nagato-san.", Katori seemed unimpressed with what transpired just a moment before.

"My humblest apologies, Katori-dono!", Nagato immediately got on all four and began apologizing. "I will put my hands on the wall.", she added after finally realizing a leather-clad pointer in Katori's hands.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!", the battleship shouted.

"I'm not going to hold back, are you sure?"

"Y-Yes!", Nagato's voice broke a bit.

"Ok, here I go!"


	18. Chapter 2: The first training (2)

Nagato shouted, building up her resolve. Katori took a wide swing and a whistle resounded in the air. The battleship instinctively tried to move away, but to no avail. The pointer struck her back. However, instead of pain, all she felt was training cruiser's amusement.

"Did you really think I will whip you, Nagato-san? This kind of punishment has been banned decades ago, even if it wasn't, the admiral would have scrapped me if I committed to it. I thought Kongou-san was supposed to tell you such things…", Katori was doing her best to not laugh.

Nagato stood still, hands still on the wall, completely lost, with no idea about what transpired a moment before.

"Uhm, N-Nagato-san… I hope I didn't scare you too much…", after a moment of silence, Katori started regretting her joke, suspecting that she made the battleship angry.

"Uhm, no, don't worry about it. I deserved a punishment, but didn't expect this… I guess it's good as long as it works.", Nagato got on all four again. "Thank you for your guidance!"

"Now, now, Nagato-san. Let's proceed with the training.", the training cruiser now felt guilty. She handed Nagato her uniform and pointed at the door slightly in front of them. "Please, change. Normally you'd have no more than thirty seconds. For today, I'll give you one minute."

Nagato rushed to the changing room. Slightly panicked and stupefied, she left her clothes in a mess and reported back to Katori.

"Not bad, fifty seconds. Now, let's go.", the cruiser checked her watch and signalled Nagato to follow.

Katori stopped in front of a small door leading to a pen-like space. Its walls were elbow-high and over a meter wide. Each wall was ornamented with a few cranes of different sizes.

"Stand between the lines. Or do you need an invitation?", Katori mocked an inviting gesture after opening the door.

"Done.", Nagato acknowledge fulfilling her teacher's request.

"Now, turn on the console to your right. There's a small switch on the right side. Memorize its position.", only now, Nagato noticed that the training cruiser's voice turned stern and ordering.

After a short search, Nagato's finally managed to turn on a display. Three colourful squares labelled "Sortie", "Training" and "Exercise" were displayed on the screen. Partially trying to impress Katori with her initiative and partially because of impatience, Nagato pressed the middle, green button.

"Nagato-san, did I ask you to press the button?", the cruiser smacked her pointed on of the walls.

"N-no. I… I just thought…"

"You don't think, you follow my instructions.", Katori hit her open palm.

"Y-yes, sir!", Nagato stood on attention.

"Sir?! Who do you think I am? It's sensei to you!", Katori didn't resemble her kind and warm self from several minutes before.

"Y-yes, sensei!"

"Now… Press the confirmation button and hold it. It will read your fingerprints."

Nagato quietly complied and the sound of turning gears filled the room.

"Arms in front and don't move.", Katori continued.

Momentarily, the gears went quiet and the battleship could hear the rolling of chains and within seconds her rigging was lowered from the ceiling, boarded by a bunch of fairies. The equipment stopped at the height of Nagato's waist. It was ridden of turrets and AA guns, making the battleship realize how ridiculous it looks. Immediately the fairies on the rigging started rushing around and Nagato soon felt a light prick around her lower back.

As the chains were let loose, Nagato's finally felt the weight of her equipment, as the fairies started manning the cranes.

"Good. Now, it's time for fitting.", Katori standing in the pen next to Nagato's, pointed at the display.

The screen differed from the one before. Looking like a folder file, the screen had multiple labels lined at the top. Some, like torpedoes, were greyed out, while others, like main gun turrets were all differently coloured. Below, she could see several dark grey circles and a large square reading "No photo" in the middle.

"Select the main guns."

The battleship did what was asked of her, and four of the circles turned brighter.

"Now, press the first circle and select the 41cm gun turret mount. You can swipe your finger across the screen to see more choices. Repeat this four times. Again, memorize this."

Once again, Nagato followed Katori's instruction and a list of main guns, ranging from small to large calibre appeared. The battleship chose the first 41cm gun turret she found and repeated the routine three more times.

"Now, confirm, and proceed with radars and AA guns. We'll go through engines, seaplanes and anti-torpedo bulges some other day.", Katori once again used her pointer to present the right button.

"Yes, sensei!", Nagato's finally regained her ability to speak.

After being done with the fitting, the cruiser noticed that under normal circumstances this has to be done in less than five minutes. She then proceeded with the same process with blazing fast speed.

"Now, I'll show you how to launch properly. I don't expect you to pull it off on your first attempt, so relax."

"I'm looking forward to your guidance, sensei!", Nagato shouted enthusiastically, wisely ignoring Katori's jibe.

"This part can be quite tricky, as there is no universal method to it. In short, you will have to build upon what I teach you today."

Sounding a little bit disappointed, Katori proceeded to tell Nagato that the trick to perfect launch is placing the centre of your mass in a way that will make the rigging's weight as botherless as possible. Unfortunately, this position varies based on equipment's shape and weight, but also Shipgirl's posture. As a pointer, the training cruiser showed her pupil how Mutsu used to position herself.

"Uh… This feels right, I think. What next, sensei?", uncertain Nagato asked after some adjustments to her posture.

"Just let the fairies know you are ready to launch. Normally you should announce your launch loud and clear, letting everybody know who's going in. Let's try this now."

"Uh… Uhm…"

"Is this some sort of new command?", not amused, Katori sent Nagato a fiery glance.

"Uhm… Battleship Nagato, sortieing!"

A countdown from ten to zero began on the display hanging above Nagato's launch pad.

"Not very creative, but it's enough.", Katori coldly accepted battleship's clumsy announcement. "Training cruiser Katori, setting sail!"

As another countdown began, the front wall of the pen occupied by the battleship broke in half, sending both of its parts outwards. As the gate opened a ramp revealed itself. Diving downwards at a steep angle, it led directly into the dark blue abyss below. Nagato's heart began thumping. She'll be back at sea at last.

However, before she realized, her pad launched forward. Surprised Nagato somehow managed to hold her balance, but going downwards the speed kept increasing making it progressively harder. After a very long second, Nagato's feet finally touched the water. Soon after, her face followed.

As she tried to pick herself up, Katori swished right next to her. Splashing water around the cruiser took a sharp turn and stopped directly over soaked Nagato.

"Again.", was all she said, crossing arms on her chest.

Stupefied Nagato tried standing up only to fall down again.

"Be mindful of your rigging. Right now it's pulling you down, because your movements are completely oblivious of it.", Katori offered a hint.

Taking the advice, the battleship began to slowly pick herself up. Adjusting her posture all the time, she managed to straighten her back. Splash. Nagato landed on her bottom.

"You rushed it at the end. Again and faster, we don't have whole day.", Katori remained unrelenting.

Not planning on giving up, Nagato tried again. And again. And several more times before she finally managed to hold a shaky and uncertain balance.

"Nothing to look proud about, it took Mutsu three attempts less. You need to work harder, Nagato-san.", the training cruiser immediately wiped the proud expression from her student's face. "Now, back up. I'll wait for you here."

"Ka-Katori-sensei, I don't know how to move.", the battleship averted her eyes to hide her embarrassment.

"Haven't you watched other Shipgirls? You need to show more initiative if you want to become the fleet flagship, Nagato-san."

At this point the battleship realized that her teacher might be overly demanding, but she does that with her students' good in mind.

"I guess there's no way around it. Watch me closely, I'll do it slowly.", Katori let out a disappointed sigh as she gave in.

With Nagato's eyes locked on her, the cruiser leaned forward and began slowly sweeping her feet. Left, right. Left, right. Soon she picked up speed and had to leave the hangar to slow down without hitting one of the walls.

"Was this presentation enough? Alternatively, you can ask your fairies to turn on your engines and use only your propellers, but this way you won't exceed one knot speed. I guess in this case, it's enough.", Katori explained after stopping in front of her student.

Preferring safety over speed, Nagato focused and recalled the day she summoned her crew's spirits for the first time. Mimicking her behaviour from that time, she ordered full ahead. A few seconds later, she started moving at an amazing speed of half a knot.

"Certainly full ahead…", Katori sneered, fixing her glasses. "You don't need to be so vocal about your movements. Just think about them. The same goes for…", but she couldn't finish as Nagato was already adjusting her course to head towards the ramp several meters in front of her.

"Wait… Sensei, how are you just walking on the water?", the battleship finally noticed that her teacher was casually walking right next to her as if taking an evening stroll.

"Oh? Why wouldn't I? If I can float it means I can also walk. I thought it's obvious.", now Katori was the confused one. "But, don't even think about it. You need to master the other techniques.", she added quickly after seeing Nagato slowing down.

This routine kept going on for another few hours, until Nagato's finally got her first launch right. With near perfect balance, the momentum of her drop down the ramp pushed her out of the hangar into the open sea. Feelings and memories of the distant past flooded her mind. Over hundred years earlier, she was launched into the sea for the first time. This very moment marked the beginning of her return to the ranks of the defenders of Japan.

The pleasant breeze, the sound of waves and the weak rays of December sun entranced Nagato. Nothing outside that very moment mattered anymore. Instinctively, she started sweeping her feet, mimicking Katori's movements from few hours earlier. The wind picked up and started smacking her face with more and more force. Spitting clouds of smoke her engines were slowly increasing their output and Nagato's speed kept rising. She felt free again. For the first time in eighty years.

Smack! Her trance was brutally broken by Katori's pointer.

"Did I allow you to go off on your own?"

"I-it just felt so amaz… amazing, sensei. I couldn't get a hold of myself."

"Nagato-san, must I remind you that despite Vice Admiral Hara's approach this is still military and your job is to… Never. Lose. The. Hold. Of. Yourself!", Katori accented this last part as if her life depended on it, smacking her open palm with each word. "If we were in the Solomons, you could have been dead by now!"

"You are right, sensei. I apologize, I cannot act on a whim.", the battleship hanged her head down and apologized after a moment of silence.

"As long as you understand… Now, get back to the launch station and we'll go through the un-equipping process. You've had enough for today it seems."

Knowing that she disappointed her teacher, Nagato only nodded and slowly sailed towards the hangar. Once there, Katori walked her throughout the disarmament process, which turned out to be the exact opposite of what she did at the beginning of her training. Few minutes later, the battleship headed towards the same changing room she used before.

"Before we officially conclude today's training, a few words about the uniform. You will take it with you and take a good care of it. Every time you are on duty, no matter whether you sortie or not, these are the only clothes you ought to wear. Off-duty, it's up to you. Akashi can issue a spare one and I recommend asking her to do so.", Katori proceeded with the closing statements after Nagato left the changing room and tried to give back her uniform. "This said, I expect you to show properly dressed tomorrow morning. Dismissed.", she summed up saluting Nagato.

"Thank you for your hard work today, sensei. I will do my best to make you proud.", the battleship returned the salute and headed outside.

"Nagato-san, before you go. I've made a list of body parts which you should work on strengthening.", the training cruiser's voice was soft and warm again as she handed Nagato a sheet of paper.

"This… Thank you, sensei!", the battleship took a deep long bow.

"There's no need for honorifics after the training. Just call me by my name.", these words made Nagato even more confused about her teacher's personality. Was she the demonic drill sergeant or a warm and caring teacher? "Oh, right… Amagiri or Kinu can help you choose the right exercises. Kinu might be hard to catch as she's the leader of the convoy fleet, but Amagiri spends most of her helping others at the gym.", a warm smile decorated the cruiser's face as she finished speaking.

"R-right… Thank you, Katori!", Nagato reached out for a handshake.


	19. Chapter 2: A free evening (prologue)

**/* Sorry for not uploading anything for such a long time, but my life has been quite a rollercoaster this past month. Job searches, diving course, now I'm sick... Charms of being on the wrong side of 20s. This is just a tri... prologue to a bit larger chapter that's coming soon. */**

For next two weeks, Nagato's schedule was divided between training with Katori and training at the gym. Her nightmares kept getting more realistic and didn't stop even for a day, causing her mental state to rapidly deteriorate. Ironically, only excessive physical exercise allowed the battleship to keep her attachment to reality and take the mind off of the disturbing images that each night brought.

Some degree of short-term, illusionary respite came in form of ever-energetic Sendai, who kept nagging her, like every other newbie, to join her night battle trainings. Not thinking straight, Nagato reasoned that less sleep and more exhaustion will cause the nightmares to become less cumbersome, or at least take her mind off of them during the day.

Sendai wasn't the only Shipgirl with strange affection for unforgiving and exhausting routine that night battles were. She was often joined by other "night battle idiots" as other girls dubbed them, or "defective products" as the admiral liked to call them. Coming and going depending on patrols, missions and whims, in addition to the light cruiser, the group mostly consisted of two Shiratsuyu-class destroyers – Shiratsuyu and Kawakaze; and two Kagerou-class – Hagikaze and Arashi

As far as Nagato knew, Shiratsuyu wanted to receive her second remodel and catch up to Shigure and Yuudachi, so she kept training day and night. Somehow, she's also managed to play an electric guitar and had time to hang out with her friends and sisters. Kawakaze's case wasn't a bit different, as her main motivation was to not lose to her older sister. These two kept competing in everything.

Hagikaze's motivation also stemmed from the will to become a top-notch Shipgirl. Due to sinking in an ambush at night, poor girl was panickily scared of darkness and wanted to use this controlled environment to get rid of the phobia which stopped her from missions other than short patrols around the base. Arashi on the other hand felt a very strong desire to protect her sister. She was skilled enough to become a frontline destroyer, but persuaded Hara to assign her to Hagikaze's unit.

All other shipgirls who joined these not-so-secret secret meetings had similar motivations. Much to Nagato's surprise the lax atmosphere and lack of discipline at the base had next to no negative effects and each and every Shipgirl possessed a strong desire to become the best. The reasons for this remained a mystery.

However, spending entire days in training and at the gym, combined with a few hours of night battling, resulted in something exactly opposite than what Nagato hoped for. Without proper rest her consciousness became fragile and the weakened mind became more susceptible to the mysterious dark visions. Within few days the battleship became closer to a machine than a human. The only thing stopping her from accidentally hurting herself were the reflexes she acquired thanks to her inhuman training routine and the simple truth of being, at least partially, an actual machine.

Over that time Nagato's subconsciousness kept playing out multiple different scenes, mostly from her own past. She's seen Kongou's sinking, unable to do anything as each time she opened her mouth orders to push on would go out. Lost battle off Samar, where each time she tried to help, a wake of torpedoes appeared, forcing her to withdraw and helplessly watch the humiliation of that day over and over again.

As days passed, the nightmares took another form. Nagato no longer saw her own memories. Instead, each night, she saw last moments of her comrades. Moments and memories, she had no way of knowing in such detail. These actually turned out a respite, as nearly all of her closest comrades died heroic deaths. All, but one, the closest one she had back then. That night, Nagato dreamt about Mutsu.

She saw her sistership's spirit form, breaking the most important rule of the spirit world and showing herself to the man who proved her undoing. Failing to talk him out of the suicidal plan, Mutsu got on her knees and started begging. Begging to let her live on to fight another day. Begging to not take away her one and only duty. She wanted to sail out and wreak havoc among enemies of the Empire. The view filled Nagato with pride of her sister's sense of duty on one hand, but also rage and hatred towards the man in front of her. She tried strangling him, throwing boxes and planks, but her hands just phased through everything. Hopeless and helpless she slowly fell to her knees as the arsonist set fire to Mutsu, looking directly in her teared-up eyes, with a victorious smirk on his face.

Nagato's rage was burning intensely enough to bring her back to her senses after waking up. Hitting the wall, she swore that if she ever meets him in the afterlife, she'll send him to yet another one. As she stood with her fist on the wall, trying to hold back tears, her mental exhaustion began to sneak in. Without even noticing, she turned back into her robot-like self and with trained automatism began dressing up and headed towards the mess for an early breakfast.

After barely eating anything, Nagato directed herself towards the usual training grounds. Katori showed up nearly at the same time that the battleship finished the equipment process. A few minutes later, both of them were ready to begin.

Despite being mentally absent, Nagato's body was following the routine that was forged into it over days of ceaseless training. After a near flawless execution of all exercises, consisting of launching, maneuvering and shooting, Katori didn't seem very impressed and ordered yet another run. This time, right after launching, she swayed to the port instead of starboard but to her disappointment, Nagato who was supposed to follow her acted on muscle memory and the training cruiser had to restart the course.

"You have to be more aware of my movements, I'm your flagship now and, unless ordered otherwise, you are supposed to follow me. Again.", Katori said when they were back in the launch pads and, as usual, hit her right boot with the pointer.

"Yes, madame!", Nagato replied instinctively, despite completely missing out on Katori's feedback.

After launching, Katori followed the usual course, at least until the shooting range, when suddenly she's gone for a close-range engagement. Again, the battleship did not follow and kept shelling from the distance, and again the training cruiser had to stop the course.

"What did I tell you? Did you perhaps learn the course by heart, thinking I'll let you into fleet training earlier?", Katori shouted, smacking her pointer against her boots, letting out a loud clank, bringing Nagato back to her senses for a moment.

"No, madame! I would never resort to such lowly tactics!", Nagato subconsciously lied being unaware of the state of her mind and body.

"Again.", Katori said without as much as looking at Nagato. She wasn't interested in apologies or excuses.

The story kept repeating for the entire day. Nagato either followed the regular path or copied whatever Katori did during their previous run. As the sun began to set, the training cruiser decided it's time to stop, much to Nagato's disappointment and anger. However, no objections were as much as heard as Katori just smacked her boots with the pointer, silencing the battleship each time she opened her mouth.

Both of them equally disheartened silently entered the launch pads to unequip their riggings. The process was over within few minutes and they went to change into fresh uniforms. Right after Nagato smacked the door behind her, a loud smash came from her changing room. With her uniform skimpier than Katori's, the battleship was done first and obediently waited for her teacher outside.

"Nagato-san", Katori opened right after leaving. "Sit down please.", she pointed at the bench overlooking the launching area. Still under cruiser's command, the battleship quickly obliged.

"Is something wrong? You've been completely absent for the entire week, and today you seemed lost.", she continued.

Spaced out Nagato needed a longer while to gather her thoughts and formulate a comprehensible answer.

"Don't worry, Katori-san. I just want to proceed to fleet exercises as soon as possible and start fighting for real.", Nagato lied again, this time consciously. She couldn't let anybody know that she's being tormented by something as silly as nightmares.

"Well, technique-wise you're already at more than sufficient level, but for the past week you have failed to stay in formation or follow orders for total of 82 times, out of 212 courses. You seem exhausted, are you having enough sleep?", even in her mindless state, Nagato could notice that Katori was worried about her. Little did she know how much.

"I apologize for worrying you, sensei. It's just that I don't feel confident in my own abilities and put too much thought in everything. I will train even harder and make you proud, I promise!", somehow the battleship managed to come up with what she thought was a convincing lie.

"Nagato-san… I may have taught you a few things, but surely lying wasn't among them…", her voice revealed a mixture and anger and disappointment, like a parent scolding their child for smoking. "What you need is to relax and get some rest, and I even know where and how.", a devilish smile appeared on Katori's face as she spoke those words.

"Katori-san, with all due respect, I don't think I have time for follies.", Nagato tried to protest, deeply believing that more training will solve her issues.

"I don't remember saying that the training is over. As such, you are still under my command, and the orders are to follow me and relax.", unfazed, Katori said while bending her pointer upwards before releasing it to hit her boot.

After Nagato's apology, both of them headed towards the base's shrine. Confused, Nagato quietly followed Katori along the winding paths of shrine gardens. Few minutes later, they've crossed a small red bridge and ended up in front of a large, traditional Japanese house.


	20. Chapter 2: A free evening (Hara)

Hara sat deep within his favourite lodge at Houshou's izakaya with Akagi following suit and resting her head on the Vice Admiral's shoulder. Last weeks were extremely intense for them. Hara was being thrown between endless meetings regarding Zuikaku's outburst on the Wake Island. After finally persuading both the Americans and his own superiors that scrapping the carrier is out of question, he had to convince the brass that with the Crane in reserves, there's an immediate need for yet another large carrier. On top of this, the United States' Navy has launched a full-blown investigation into the exchange program and its effects on Shipgirls' allegiances, forcing both him and Atlanta to partake in multiple hearings, as well as take a few tests and write some reports.

In that time Akagi effectively took over his duties as the Chief-in-Command of the project. All the tasks and responsibilities they've shared for past months were now on her head with the only person capable of relieving her being Iku. Assigned to office duties after being deemed irreparable by Akashi, the submarine has been assisting with different odd jobs around the base to save her from certain scrapping.

With no time to spend together, Hara decided that it's time to find a deputy flagship. Normally Iku would be his first choice, but such role required the girl to be able to sortie with the main fleet and give orders if necessary. Even if the submarine could sail, she'd either become the target of all enemy destroyers and light cruisers, or stay submerged, unable to command the fleet. As such, both Akagi and Hara had a huge headache trying to choose the right girl for the position of the right hand of the right hand.

With all this, the admiral decided that it's time to take a break and spend some time with his beloved. The idea very obviously appealed to Akagi who for the first time was more interested in clinging to Hara than skimming the menu. Hopeful as he could be, the admiral remained wary and decided that the true test will come once the food is on the table.

"You have no idea how I missed this…", Akagi suddenly opened up, pulling the admiral a little bit closer to his surprise. "I haven't had Houshou's cooking in days…", now that was more like it. "But I do expect a desert after we come back.", she said as loud as she could without shouting, completely confusing her partner.

"I'm not sure if you're aware, but right now everybody could hear you.", Hara pointed at all the eyes now pointed at them, trying to hide his joy.

"Could it be? Are you ashamed of my appetite, Takuya?", Akagi asked with an insulted tone.

"Uhm… No, that's not it. I'm actually surprised by it."

"Hey, lovebirds, people are trying to eat here!", a ginger haired head wearing a blue beret appeared from the adjacent lodge.

"Maya-chan, could you keep your girlfriend in your lodge?", Hara threw not even looking at the ginger head now looming above him.

"Sowwy… Hawa-san, but… Houshou's… mackerel is jusht too… good", the cruiser answered between bites, unfazed by admiral's request – they were off duty after all.

"She has your hat…", Hara commented nonchalantly, grinning at the thought of what's coming next.

"She what?!", Maya shouted at the top of her lungs and Atlanta's ginger head soon disappeared behind Hara's and Akagi's backrest, leaving only muffled sounds.

"Now, that's taken care of."

"What is it with Maya and that hat anyway? She doesn't seem like the type to get attached to clothes.", Akagi asked, ever curious about her subordinates.

"It was a gift. Long before you joined us, and shortly after I'd become the C-i-C, the 6th Destroyer Division girls were feeling homesick."

"Don't you dare start telling that story!", Maya shouted. "Ouch! Don't bite me!"

"Maya, under the pretence of not wanting to listen to their crying anymore, commandeered one of the cargo trucks and drove them home, so they can spend at least few hours with their mother." Hara continued ignoring the protests. "I thought the HQ would rip all of us apart… A few days later a package came to the base, addressed to me. The note only said that if Maya doesn't get that hat, Ikazuchi's anchor will end up my arse… I can fight the HQ, Americans or even the Abyssal, but that woman scares me to death.", Hara explained.

"Ooh, now I want to meet her. Maybe she can teach me some tricks.", even without seeing them the admiral could imagine the spark in Akagi's eyes. His secretary was a teaser, a trait so contrasting with her serious attitude and diligence when on duty.

"Ouch! I'll knock you out!", Atlanta seemed to land another underhanded blow on Maya.

" _Cough, cough_! Do you two want to get punished?", inquired a new voice from behind, instantly stopping the fight.

"Here comes another woman that I find too scary to handle…"

"I thought so, ehehehe… Now, behave yourselves girls.", the girl teased, heading off to Akagi and Hara. "You haven't visited Iku in weeks, admiral! Do you want to get punished too?"

"I'd rather give our order, Iku. Akagi's dying of hunger, I'm afraid she'll eat me soon.", that last statement made the carrier bite her commander on the neck.

"Om nom nom."

"Akagi-san, do you want to get punished as well?", Iku's eyes lit up with murderous intent, but Akagi only laughed.

"I think I'll pass and ask for chashumen, saury set and some takoyaki.", the flagship made her order.

"And you, admiral?"

"I'll have mild seafood curry and a serving of akashiyaki. Also, two beers, please.", Hara politely asked, waiting for the submarine's confirmation.

"If that's everything, I'll be on my way."

"Thank you, Iku."

"Oh, one more thing!", Akagi pulled at the sleeve of waitress's kimono. "Thank you for helping me out over the past few weeks! I greatly appreciate it.", she smiled radiantly, making the submarine blush.

"Iku, off I go!", filled with enthusiasm after getting praised for her work, I-19 let out her signature launching line.

"She's doing unexpectedly well, isn't she? I'm not sure I could keep up such an attitude in her situation.", Akagi commented after Iku disappeared behind the bar.

"She's been taking this better than me or the other submarines, to be honest. This girl never stops surprising. I wonder where she gets all this strength from…"

As Akagi opened her mouth to answer, Naka entered the stage directly in front of their lodge. To Hara's horror, she's modified her uniform once again. The usual black stripes of her vest were now covered with retro-reflectors, and the white puffs on her shoulders turned pink. Probably a laundry accident.

"One, two, one two. Mic check!", the light cruiser shouted enthusiastically, deafening the entire building. "Oops, that's too loud.", she quickly turned down the microphone feeling Houshou's glare. "Everybody! Thank you for coming today! As always, I, the fleet idol, Naka will entertain you with singing and dancing! However! Today is a special day as I'll be performing my newest song, just for you, my most special fans!"

"We're your only 'fans'!", Maya shouted.

"That doesn't make you any less special, kyaha! Now, please enjoy. '2-4-11 Love'!", Naka signaled visibly resigned Jintsuu to let the background music flow.

After several seconds of jumping and dancing, Naka began singing. The lyrics were yet another simple song about unrequited love. Though not really up Hara's alley, the track made several younger destroyers gather under the stage to cheer on their idol. Seeing this the cruiser doubled her efforts, visibly overjoyed about making somebody happy with her music.

"Thank you!", Naka shouted after finishing the song. "I can already see Kaga-san's burning stare, but I want to perform one more song. This is dedicated to a very special person… not just to me, but all of us!", with these words, Naka began performing a slow ballad addressed to Hara.

Not a love song, the lyrics were reminiscing about different situations that Naka and Vice Admiral shared. From the day he recruited her, a regular girl with naïve dream of becoming an idol, to endless expeditions and escort missions, which made everybody laugh, to all the large-scale operations he entrusted her with. The song ended with a simple "it's good to have you back, Admiral". Unexpected to Naka, the performance was rewarded with a heated applause, however nothing was as gratifying as the sight of Hara's eyes tearing up. Leaving the mic for Kaga, Naka ran to Vice Admiral and Akagi to hug both of them.

With Kaga preparing for her usual enka performance, Maya decided to grab the opportunity to pay the admiral back for revealing her secret.

"Oi, Hara!", she leaned out of her lodge and shouted right into his hear.

"Oi, Maya-chan!", Hara shouted back. "It's 'admiral Hara'…", he added resigned.

"I challenge you to a duel!", a devilish grin spread across her face. "We're having a sing off!", she resounded after a short pause.

"Sure thing… But Maya, you can't sing…"

"Don't worry, I have a secret weapon today!"

"Are you going to ask Naka to be your champion?", Atlanta appeared next to her girlfriend.

"Better! I choose you, Atlanta!", the heavy cruiser exclaimed, throwing a stress ball at the American's face.

"What the hell was that? I'm not your pokemon!"

"Quiet, Bulbasaur! You're going to avenge me!"

"At least make me a Pikachu… Nobody likes Bulbasaur…"

"I'll promote you to Pidgey if you win."

"Eeeh… Sure, I haven't sung with admiral for weeks now…", Atlanta's face, contrary to her voice, beamed with enthusiasm – their rock'n'roll and blues duets were extremely popular among the Shipgirls.

"Ha! Prepare to meet your end, asshole!", Maya stuck out her tongue at Hara.

"If we're choosing champions, maybe I should ask Kaga to represent me?"

"No, no, no. I challenged you, no running away!", the heavy cruiser knew carrier's vocal abilities very well. Truth be told, everybody did. Before joining the Shipgirl Project, the 3rd Carrier Division's flagship was an up and coming star of traditional song. Combining powerful and seamless voice with years of practice, there were very few singers in the entire Japan who could match her. Atlanta wasn't one of them.

"If I win, you're not leaving Houshou's kitchen for a month, remember. Now quiet.", Hara pushed both cruisers back into their seats.

 _The fukusa in these hands, the colour of vermilion_

 _If I open these eyes and gaze at the face_

 _Rest these wings and we will overcome the stormy seas_

Kaga began her song, not letting her eyes wander away from Akagi who was now sitting in seiza in front of the stage. Ayano, as that was Kaga's human name, inherited the feelings of respect, admiration and love that her spirit counterpart had for the current fleet flagship. This pushed her to try her hardest to become a worthy member of the legendary 1st Carrier Division. Now, for the first time, she had a shot at fulfilling her dream.

 _Face the ocean, this one wish_

 _This is the pride of a million koku_

 _Cape Kaga_

Another thing that Ayano inherited from Kaga, was her immense pride. Naturally very humble, this new trait was one of the biggest challenges that she had to overcome in her early days as a Shipgirl. Unable to control random outburst of arrogance, she's decided it's better to stay quiet. This, however, led others to think of her as cold and unlikable. Evening's at Houshou's were the only opportunity to show her softer and friendlier side.

 _In the battle of this night too_

 _Unable to swallow my pride I should not be able to back down_

 _Such is the heart of a woman_

As she finished her usual opening song she took a deep bow, returned by Akagi. With the flagship heading back to her seat, Kaga proceeded to introduce a new song.

"I've written this song with help of Yura-san, to express my undying gratitude to the Akizuki-class destroyers who not only have been my immovable object throughout endless battles, but an endless source of joy. Thank you."

"That's a lot of words for Kaga.", Hara noticed.

"With Zuikaku moved to reserves, she's become very enthusiastic about the possibility of finally returning to the 1st Carrier Division. I guess it's her way of venting her emotions.", Akagi smiled, taking her chashumen and once again cozying up to the admiral.


	21. Chapter 2: A free evening (Akebono)

"Don't even come here, you, shitty admiral!", the purple haired girl smacked the top of her table, making the bells in her hair ring.

"Yo!", Hara approached the table, completely ignoring the girl sitting in the corner. "I see both you and Mr Crab are in good health, Oboro?", he patted crab's shell delicately.

"Yes! I've been taking a good care of it!", the blonde answered energetically. "Much thanks to your help, admiral!"

A few months earlier Oboro was struck in combat on heavy seas. Heavy blow made her lose balance and she ended up on the shore of a small island in the Indian Ocean. After successful search and rescue operation, a crab was found in her smokestack. She decided to adopt it and after heated discussion, managed to persuade Hara to let her keep it.

The admiral then addressed the girl sitting opposite to Oboro.

"How's your adjustment going? Is there anything you need? I see you've made friends already, I'm glad to see it."

"I am fine indeed, master. Thank you for your concern.", pink haired girl stood up and bowed down. "Please forgive this unconventional hair colour. It seems I fell victim to the mutations you spoke about, master."

"I'm not your master Sazanami, there's no need for anything like that.", Hara still didn't have a chance to get used to this girl's unique speech pattern.

Sazanami was born into a renown family of maids, as such she trained her entire life to become one, just like her mother and all the women in her family that came before her. Admiral found this to be extremely fitting, as real Sazanami served as a flagship to Vice Admiral Ijuin, who was, in fact, a baron.

"Such behaviour is unfitting of a servant, master."

"Well, if you need anything, just let me or Akagi know.", Hara cut the chat, as he was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, master, I will be sure to do that.", Sazanami sat down.

"Uhm… Do-don't…", Ushio sitting in the corner mumbled.

"It's good to see you doing well, Ushio.", Hara sent Ushio a warm smile and leaned in to pat her head. "I've head you've been helping with Nagato's adjustment?"

"I-it's noth… ing, admiral, please don't… don't mention it."

"You've been of great help. I want you to know we appreciate it.", he reached to the pocket on his chest taking out a long and narrow piece of paper reading "MamIrako" and handed it to Ushio.

"I… I don't deserve it such praise, admiral. I just want Nagato-san to be happy here… There's really no need.", she nearly whispered. Feeling her face turn red she locked her eyes on her knees.

"Well, then treat it as an early Christmas gift.", this caused Ushio's face to turn even more red.

"Don't even think about it, you, shitty admiral!", the last girl shouted, but Hara ignored her and walked away with Akagi. Angry, she hit the table with her knee.

"Ouch! It's all this crappy commander's fault!"

"You sure like him, don't you, Akebono-chan?", Oboro asked with a devilish grin on her face.

"WHA-"

"Could it be, could it be? Akebono has a crush on admiral?", Sazanami let her true colours show.

Despite coming from a family with long maid traditions, she herself hated it and was a very rebellious child. As such, despite her mother's protests and Shipgirl's job description, she welcomed her new life, where she could finally vent off. Smart yet teasing, she quickly noticed that Hara did not like being called "master". In fact, he disliked the entire ceremony that professional maids were committed to. This gave her a perfect opportunity to abuse her newfound freedom and put her mother's teachings to what she thought of as a good use.

"SHUT UP! You are no better with your maid act, Sazanami!", Akebono quickly counter-attacked.

"Huh?!"

"Akebono's actually right… Are you trying to appeal to admiral's nerd side? I think he likes more mature girls, like Akagi-san, you know…", Oboro's jab made Ushio's face turn sour despite being aimed at Akebono.

"Uhm… Do… Do you really think that Hara-san doesn't look at us this way?", Ushio's voice was barely audible.

"What did you say? You have to speak louder! For goodness sake, I can never hear you!", Akebono vented off on Ushio.

"It's… it's nothing, don't worry, Akebono-chan.", Ushio's sad smile hurt her sistership more than she wanted to admit.

"Hey, don't vent your frustrations on Ushio!", Oboro quickly rushed to help.

"Yeah, yeah, you are always sooooo rude, Bono-chan!", Sazanami followed the suit.

"It's just shitty admiral always making me angry…", Ushio wanted to protest, but decided it's better to not start a fight. "He's always so understanding and nice… You're supposed to be a tyrant as a commander, otherwise people won't listen to you!"

Akebono's experience with Japanese admiralty was well beyond unpleasant, going as far back as the Second World War. Despite doing her best, the brass kept throwing shit at her, often for things neither she nor her crew could affect. That approach caused her to develop an extremely unruly personality and a belief that every person in power is inherently corrupted beyond redemption. This was further enforced when the previous C-i-C of the project tried to make her into his sex slave. Luckily, her friends intervened right in time. In addition to a severe beating by the Shipgirls, he was sentenced to death, with accordance to Japanese wartime law. Hara on the other hand was something that Akebono has never encountered – a commander who treated each and every of his subjects well, even if they weren't seen as humans by the navy. Needless to say, this caused her a whole lot of confusion.

"Huh?!", Sazanami and Oboro let out simultaneously.

"So… You dislike him for being nice? Are you a masochist, Akebono-chan?", Sazanami didn't hold back. "Maybe you should hit it off with Iku to blow off some steam?", Ushio giggled slightly upon hearing this.

"I just dislike his stupid face, ok?!", Akebono was clearly out of cards to play.

"I think it's just the opposite…", Oboro sighed, disappointed in her sister's lack of honesty. "You are so bad at showing your feelings…"

"It's happening! It's happening!", out of nowhere Sazanami let out a high-pitched scream startling all three of her companions and pointed at the scene which was now occupied by Naka. "It's the Fleet Idol time!"

While most of the Shipgirls thought of Naka as more of a comedian than actual idol, the pink haired destroyer was truly enchanted with light cruiser's songs. Her love for the Fleet Idol went as far as openly saying she finds her to be a pinnacle of music.

"I'm so jealous of Naka-san… I'd like to have so much courage too… Maybe then I could…", Ushio cut her sentence in half before saying too much.

"Eh? Can you even sing, Ushio?", Akebono was honestly surprised.

"Huh? Don't tell me you've never heard her practice?", Oboro blurted out.

"Do… Don't tell me you've heard…", a mix of fear and embarrassment sneaked upon Ushio's face.

"She keeps singing along to western metal bands when she thinks that nobody will hear her. She's actually quite good!", she kept on speaking, as Ushio's face kept turning more and more red. On the other side of the table, their friends' faces were frozen in disbelief.

"It's decided then! You're singing tonight!", Sazanami finally broke the silence which ensued after Oboro's thoughtless statement.

"No, no, no! Impossible! I can't sing in front of everybody!"

"Oh, come on! Just one song!"

"Naka's going to sing, don't you want to listen to your idol?", Akebono came to Ushio's rescue, repenting for her previous rudeness.

As if programmed to do so, Sazanami reached to her bag taking out 4 sets of glowing sticks and handing them to each of her friends.

"What's that?", Oboro looked dumbfounded at this new idea.

"It's a glowstick. You break it like this…", the stick let out a loud crack. "And there you go! Now we can show our love for Naka-oneesan!"

"Onee-san?!", weirded out, all three remaining destroyers shouted nearly simultaneously.

Ignoring their dumbfounded looks, Sazanami rushed off to the scene, to cheer on her idol and was soon joined by a bunch of younger destroyers. Immediately she took command of the audience and everybody started cheering and singing along in unison, like on a proper idol concert.

"What is it with everybody in this fleet? Hugging this shitty admiral like they were friends…", Akebono just couldn't hold it in, seeing Naka embracing Hara and Akagi after being done with her songs was just too much.

"Ooh, is Bono-chan being jealous?", Sazanami who just came back panted, wiping off the sweat off her forehead. "Aaaah, that was so good! Naka is the best after all!", she changed topic without even looking at Akebono's angry expression.

"Seems it's Kaga's time. Sazanami may want to leave, real music may damage her brain.", purple haired destroyer seemingly ignored her sistership's jab.

"At least I have one!", pink haired girl stamped her foot.

"Aren't you a cute one? Ehehe.", Oboro spouted, so focused on feeding her crab that she failed to notice the ensuing fight.

"Huuuh?!", both Sazanami and Akebono let our simultaneously. "You have something else to say, crabhead?", the latter added no holds barred.

"Could… could you please not fi… fight?", Ushio asked hesitantly, but her pleads fell on deaf ears.

And so, the usual antics of the Seventh Destroyer Division continued for few more minutes while Kaga was preparing for her act. The ruckus did not avoid Houshou's glare though.

"Girls, I'm sorry to say this, but you are annoying other customers. If this continues, I'll take you to the range myself.", the carrier might have been barely taller than Akebono, but right now she towered above the rowdy bunch as if she was Yamato herself.

 _Gulp_. All four girls were filled with fear. The Abyssal might be savage and hellbent on killing them, angry Hara might force them to do the most unpleasant chores for inhumane periods of time, but nobody in the fleet, even the fleet carriers and battle-hardened Kongou sisters, wanted to cross Houshou. There was something inhumanely scary about her, more so than anything they've faced.

"Now, if you understand, may I take your orders?"

"I… I'll have some takoyaki.", Sazanami finally found some courage to speak up.

"Me too!", Oboro quickly followed, afraid of making Houshou wait.

"Make it three, please.", even Akebono was surprisingly nice.

"F-four, if… if it's not a problem.", Ushio joined in on the order.

"Yes, understood. Would you like something to drink?", Houshou's warm smile just made her look scarier, and all the girls quickly ordered some tea. "If that's all, I'll be on my way. Thank you."


	22. Chapter 2: A free evening (Nagato)

As Nagato and Katori entered the building, Naka was just getting off the stage. The light cruiser was beaming with happiness, surrounded by a bunch of destroyers inviting her to play together or presenting small gifts like drawings.

"Aah, just like good old times – soldiers entertaining one another with drinks and songs!", Nagato suddenly became filled with nostalgic enthusiasm. "Maybe I should try it too? Are there any songs about our heroic deeds, Katori?"

"I don't think there are that many except a few treating about Yamato.", Katori giggled seeing the ever serious Nagato suddenly brighten up.

"Oooh, my junior sure was exceptional, but does it mean nobody remembers us anymore?", the battleship sat down on a bar stool.

As soon as they took their seats, they were approached by Houshou who handed them their menus alongside two glasses and a jug of water, promising to be back in just a moment.

Unsure, Nagato started browsing the menu. It was very simple, yet the characters were written with care and elegance, and despite lacking any sort of cover, the sheet was in near perfect condition. She could immediately tell that this place was treasured by each and every Shipgirl.

"Some do, but for most that time is hard to even talk about. Others simply don't care.", Katori didn't seem sad about it. As a matter of fact, she found that war to simply be evil, but decided to keep her thoughts away from Nagato. At least for the time being. "Lessons were learnt and that's the most important I believe. Heroes and villains will always be subjective."

"If you put it this way… Still, I find it sad that those who laid down their lives for this country are not remembered. Whether it was wrong or not, we all fought and died for our homeland.", battleship's response was surprisingly tame.

"We've got an unlikely second chance to change this. If you wish we were seen as heroes and remembered a hundred years from now, it's all in your hands.", Katori wasn't hungry for glory, but such perspective filled her with joy which showed with a wide, unexpected smile.

Just as Nagato opened her mouth to answer, the cruiser put a finger at her lips and pointed at the stage.

The battleship didn't recognize Kaga immediately. Her usual hakama was swapped for an exquisite, blue kimono, and instead of the trademark sidetail her hair was arranged in exquisite coiffure. In awe of how this usually grim-faced woman can look so beautiful, Nagato was unable to take her eyes off of the carrier, completely failing to notice Akagi sitting in front of the stage, as if the song was dedicated to her.

Her trance was broken when the singer let out the most beautiful voice she's ever heard, and despite spending most of her life bound to her steel body, she managed to visit multiple geisha houses in cities she docked at. None of the mistresses of the past could even hope to sound this beautifully.

Completely enchanted, Nagato was only able think of one thing that could compare with this new image of Kaga. The sea. Grim and cold at first glance, terrifying and relentless to those who do not know it. Its wrath taking lives and destroying entire cities. Yet despite all that, an endlessly beautiful object of worship and passion of uncounted generations. Seducing men and spirits alike with its charm and soul-touching song. It was as if the ocean itself took form and stood on that small stage in an unknown izakaya.

Suddenly Nagato felt somebody's palm on her shoulder and instinctively tried to grab it and throw the assailant over her shoulder.

"Nagato? Nagato?", Katori voice finally reached her and she stopped her hand at the last moment.

"Ah, my apologies, Katori. I spaced out it seems."

"Oh? I never took you for somebody to get immersed in music. Full of surprises I see.", Katori whispered, uncomfortably close to Nagato's ear.

"Ah!", Nagato quickly turned to face somewhat amused Katori.

"Now that you're back to the living, I hope you won't mind me placing your order? You were so entranced with Kaga that even Houshou couldn't get to you."

"Ah… No, I actually hoped you could recommend something, as it's my first time here.", Nagato was still out of it.

Their chat was yet again interrupted by a loud ovation coming from each and every corner of Houshou's izakaya.

"Oooh! This is going to be fun!", genuinely excited, Katori shouted over the crowd and pointed at the stage. There, Nagato saw none other than Vice Admiral Hara, accompanied by tall, western-looking girl.

"Vice Admiral's going to have a speech? I can't wait!", oblivious Nagato let out overly enthusiastic shout.

"Speech?", the cruiser barely withheld laughter. "They're going to sing. Don't tell me you've never heard about their duets?"

"Sing? Indulging in such things with his subordinates is not something a commander should do.", Nagato wasn't impressed.

"Don't be so stiff, those times are over now. And it has great effect on the morale.", Katori made a mental note to work on her student's archaic attitude.

"If you say so, I guess it's fine. Who's the girl with him anyway? Doesn't seem to be a Shipgirl.", battleship pointed at Hara's companion.

"Oh? You really need to take a break sometimes, Nagato.", the cruiser hid her face in her palm. "It's Atlanta, she's come here for the exchange project. I'm sure you've heard of it."

Not knowing how to answer, the battleship decided to focus on the scene and see what all this fuss was about. Even Kaga didn't receive such an ovation.

"Uhm, sooo… We're supposed to have a competition. Atlanta here will represent Maya who can't sing and has to use her friends to get back at people.", admiral began their introduction with a healthy dose of cynicism. "Now, about the rules…", he paused and let his opponent continue.

"We'll each choose one song to perform and the winner will be decided by popular vote, so make sure to scream your lungs out when it's my turn, Destroyer Divison 6!", she pointed at Akatsuki sisters enjoying their juice, sitting at bar stools which were obviously lowered too much.

"If I win, Maya will spend the next month helping Houshou in the kitchen. If I lose, I'll reveal my most embarrassing secret to the entire fleet.", Hara tried to continue, but that last sentence caused a loud cheer from the audience, encouraging Atlanta.

 _So that's how far their loyalties go…_ , he thought to himself and handed the second microphone to Atlanta who just finished arranging her song with already drunk Ashigara, who they've tricked into becoming a DJ for the night.

"Today's performance will be a little bit different, but I hope we can still swipe you off your feet!", Atlanta shouted to the microphone in broken Japanese.

"You show him!", Maya shouted from her lodge, filled with more energy than usual.

The cruiser then approached Hara and exchanged a few whispers with her commander, causing his expression to turn more and more amused.

"This one is dedicated to our beloved admiral.", she turned her microphone back on and signaled Ashigara to let the music flow.

A melody made of piano and tuba soon hit Nagato's ears. Before she could make up her mind about the music, her thoughts were drowned in a powerful, low voice coming from the stage. Surprised, her first thought was that Hara and Atlanta mistook their turns, but she quickly realized how wrong she was.

 _Hit the road Jack_

 _And don't you come back_

 _No more, no more, no more_

 _Hit the road Jack_

 _And don't you come back no more_

Light cruiser's voice while certainly not as beautiful or well trained as Kaga's, carried a very specific depth to it, that Nagato couldn't begin to describe. She didn't need to however, as her goosebumps revealed everything to her companion whose face was now painted with a mixture of pride and amusement. The best was, however, yet to come.

 _What'd you say?_

The voice quickly turned masculine, as Hara picked up his microphone. _Wasn't each of them supposed to sing one song?_ Nagato felt lost.

"Oi! You traitor!", Maya shouted over the music, only to be shushed by virtually everybody in the building.

Amused, Atlanta continued with the chorus, gesticulating towards Hara, as if to let him know he's no longer needed and should pack his bags and go.

 _Oh woman, oh woman don't treat me so mean_

Vice admiral picked up the cruiser's act, got on his knees and kept singing as if begging for his woman's mercy. However, Atlanta would have none of that and quickly turned on the heel.

 _You're the meanest old cruiser that I've ever seen_

This line seemed to struck a chord with the 6th Destroyer Division as they let out a loud cheer in near perfect unison.

 _I guess if you say so_

 _I'll have to pack my things and go_

Admiral hung an invisible bag on his shoulder and headed towards the exit, accompanied by mixture of cheers and pleads for him to stay. With satisfaction beaming from her face, Atlanta continued with the chorus, telling Hara to finally get out. As the chorus ended, Hara quickly run back to Atlanta to beg her for yet another chance.

 _Now baby, listen baby, don't you treat me this way_

 _'cause I'll be back on my feet some day_

But the cruiser remained unrelenting, causing goosebumps on Hara's skin with her next line.

 _Don't care if you do, 'cause it's understood_

 _You ain't got no money you just ain't no good!_

She kept singing not even looking at the man at her feet. She swung her hand absent-mindedly and turned on her heel once again, to head towards the bar.

The performance went for a little while longer, accompanied by comedic act between commander and his subordinate. As soon as the music went silent, the room was filled with cheers. Some sided with Atlanta, others with Hara, but one voice raised above all others.

"I call dibs on the admiral, hic!", drunk Ashigara let her tired-to-be-single side show. "I don't care if he's useless and broke!"

"I think Ashigara's had enough.", Hara burst with laughter.

"So, now that you've already lost, how are you going to defend your honour?", Atlanta straightened her back and pointed at the Vice Admiral, challenging him to give her his worst.

"As if this shitty admiral has anything like that to defend! He'd better hit the road at last!", a shout coming from the end of the room rose above the chatter.

Hara was, however, unmoved, and proceeded to tell Ashigara what he's going to sing. Despite her companion's protests and attempt to stop her Nagato, not very interested in her superior's reaction or lack of thereof, would not have it. She snatched her forearm out of Katori's grip without even looking and rushed towards the unruly Shipgirl.

On the other side of the room, Akebono's face revealed a mix of satisfaction at jabbing at Hara, and anger at being, yet again, ignored. Thinking of yet another insult, she was finally persuaded by her friends to come back to the lodge and finish her serving of takoyaki. However, as she turned around, a figure at least a head taller arose in front of her and without a word meted out a powerful punch, sending the destroyer on the floor with loud wham.


	23. Chapter 2: What a wonderful party

**/* Sorry for the delay, but between the Early Fall event, translating the latest Nomizu Iori interview (seiyuu for Shoukaku, Zuikaku, Kinu, Abukuma, Hayasui and Nelson, you can read it here: wiki/Iori_Nomizu_Interview:_Comptiq_Magazine_October_2018) and a diving course, and my job, my brain has refused to work. The chapter is considerably longer though, so I think it's worth the wait. */**

As if unfazed by the commotion, Hara silently made his way down the stage to where the noise came from, passing multiple confounded Shipgirls on the way. Whispers soon turned into loud exchanges, varying from expressions of shock and disbelief, to more. Despite his calm composure, he already knew what happened and was virtually boiling with rage. _Don't let them see you angry, don't let them see you angry_ , he kept repeating these words like a mantra.

"Seems we can't have an evening off nowadays, Takuya.", Akagi joined him as he started forcing his way through the crowd.

"Oi! The fuck are you doing, Nagato?!", Zuikaku's voice carried throughout the room, as she sent a bunch of insults right in the battleship's face.

"Nagato-san, please stand down… It won't end well for you.", Katori tried a calmer approach.

"I said, hands against the wall!", the battleship completely deaf to pleads of her comrades was preparing to send another punch at the destroyer who just picked herself up.

"Huuh?! I won't be terrorized into submission, you shitty hag!", Akebono's voice was filled with shock and fear, but she remained unrelenting.

"So be it…"

At the last moment Oboro and Sazanami stopped Nagato, catching her arm and pulling back with all their might. However, just two destroyers weren't enough to stop the raging battleship and were easily thrown back. Simultaneously, Ushio rushed to Akebono to check if everything's alright.

"Move away, Ushio!"

"N…N… NO!", the destroyer shouted at the top of her lungs, staring contemptuously at her larger friend.

Not having this, Nagato decided to gently, yet firmly shove the young girl away, but as she reached out she felt somebody grabbing her shoulder. Thinking it's another Shipgirl interfering with disciplinary measures, she took a swing.

"It's enough, Nagato.", Hara's voice sent thrills down her spine, as she barely managed to stop the punch that would have definitely got her scrapped.

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think she understands her wrongdoing."

"I said it's enough!", the Vice Admiral let his emotions take the better of him, silencing the entire room. "You will come with me."

"But…", Nagato was shocked.

"That was an order, Shipgirl.", with this last word everybody knew exactly how angry the admiral was. He only used it in most severe cases. "Akagi, please stay here and enjoy your evening, there's no need for you to partake in this."

"Are you sure about it?", the flagship asked.

"Yes, it's just one unruly battleship. I handled worse.", he sent a smug smile, so contrasting to his shouting just moments before, towards his second in command. "Just make sure you come home for the dessert.", he whispered in Akagi's ear. "Katori, please join us as well. We have much to discuss."

Before the three made their way out, Hara approached the table of the Seventh Destroyer Division.

"You alright, you lil' shit?", his indifferent act was seen through by nearly everyone around.

"I don't need your compassion, you crappy admiral!", Akebono lashed out, causing Oboro and Sazanami to cover their faces with their palms. _Is this how you confess these days?_ , the glances they exchanged from between their fingers expressed disbelief in their sister's stupidity.

"You… really shouldn't speak to the admiral this way, Bono-chan…", Ushio's voice was full of sadness. This hurt Nagato more than she expected.

"I'll take it for a yes. Just to be sure, visit Akashi in the morning. Pretty sure your fall was heard in Hokkaido."

"Are you saying I'm fat?! Just lemme get my hands on you, you…", she suddenly paused. "I will… thank you, Hara-san…", that last part was nearly inaudible. Nevertheless, it made Oboro and Sazanami go wild.

Seeing that everything's fine Hara picked up the pace once again and headed for the exit, followed by Katori and Nagato.

The evening was especially cold, even for early December, and all three of them immediately started regretting not taking their jackets with them before visiting the izakaya.

"Vice Admiral, please let me explain.", Nagato opened, hoping to make the admiral calm down at least a bit.

"No talking until we get to my office.", he cut her off without looking.

The thoughts started swirling in her mind, sending it into all too familiar chaos. _What's going on? That girl openly disrespected a senior officer, yet nobody reacted… And now I'm going to get punished for trying to uphold the discipline. What is wrong with this base? Do they really achieve the results that everybody speaks about?_

"Isn't tonight beautiful, admiral?", Katori quickly changed the topic to reduce the tensions. "It makes me envious of Sendai's team, they get to experience such times at the open sea."

"Huh? Don't go all romantic on me, Katori. Aren't you supposed to be the demonic instructor that everybody fears? Your reputation will become damaged.", Hara laughed as if nothing happened.

"I'd have to be heartless to not appreciate moments like this. Maybe I should organize my own group of night battle idiots?"

"I'm not sure they could be called idiots then.", the admiral took a jab at Sendai's blind zealotry for night-time engagements.

"You might be right about this… It's a shame that Momiji has already ended. Starry night, blooming maples, city lights in the distance… When this war is over, I'm going to rent a top floor apartment by the sea, just to be able to experience it every day…", her sight wandered off to the yet distant times of peace.

"If this war is over, I'll make sure you can buy such a flat. Also, won't it become too common then? I mean the view. Better buy a camping car so you can enjoy it when it's really special, like tonight.", he also smiled, thinking about the carefree times when beings like the Abyssal would only be seen in games and movies.

Their conversation pulled Nagato out of her trance, and filled her mind with one question in particular. _How can he act so carefree and have this little chat with Katori, after being so furious just few minutes earlier?_

Getting back to Hara's office took them around twenty minutes. The halls of the main building were showing no signs of life. Built after it's become apparent that Shipgirls are a viable weapon and in need of a new and unique base, the building was originally supposed to house the entire staff of the project. However, with the early failures, the resources were gradually pulled out and put in more promising, yet spectacularly failing, enterprises. Soon the only person left in what was supposed to be the headquarters of the new Combined Fleet, was the admiral. After Hara's appointment, the things quickly got better, but he refused new human resources each and every time, saying that the best staff he can get is already at the base.

After traversing the stairs, they stood in front of a large double-winged doors leading to a spacious vestibule turned into a waiting room. The place Nagato visited just several days ago felt distant, unfamiliar even.

"Nagato, please wait here. I'll discuss things with Katori first.", Hara disappeared in his office with Katori before Nagato could answer.

With the troublemaker out of the way for now, Hara invited Katori to sit down at the couch.

"Tea? Coffee? Whiskey?", he asked casually.

"Tea will do fine, thank you, admiral."

Few moments later the Vice Admiral returned with two steaming hot mugs of matcha and sat down opposite to the training cruiser.

"I guess our plan to make Nagato relax failed spectacularly…", his faced turned unusually grim.

"I take the full responsibility, admiral. I should have been stricter when she rushed off to Akebono."

"I don't believe it make a difference. She'd just release all that stress on somebody else, maybe even you…", he paused. "And Katori… Speak freely please."

"If you wish so. I am not aware of Nagato showing any signs of not adjusting to the reality of this place… Considering the time she's spent here at least."

"I agree… She's been slightly rebellious and disagreeing, but nothing out of the ordinary. But we have to find a way to bring her to good mental condition, and that's what I wanted to talk about. I don't want somebody else getting hit.", despite her unruliness and open hostility, Hara never really minded Akebono's behaviour – she's been following the orders and carrying them out to her best ability, he couldn't ask for more.

"I'm thinking… She's been obsessed with pushing her training forward and worked extraordinarily hard… Maybe it's the main reason behind her mental exhaustion?", Katori answered after a longer period of silence.

"You suggest we let her join the fleet trainings?", Hara seemed honestly surprised that Katori, known for being unsatisfied with anything but perfection, could suggest this.

"Well, her technique is already more than good enough… If the weight of being stuck in elementary training is lifted off her shoulders than maybe she can relax and do better at following orders?", even the cruiser herself wasn't fully persuaded by this line of thought, but she couldn't think of anything else.

"What about her night trainings with Sendai's idiots?", Hara smiled slightly at his own words, finding the nickname to be especially funny one.

"Cut them out. She needs more rest and with the promotion…", she made the quotation gesture. "… she should feel less obliged to partake in them."

"I'm not entirely convinced… The logic is sound, but I'm afraid she might attack somebody again… You know how these trainings look like…"

"Ah yes, the tradition of blaming each and every failure on you…", Katori giggled thinking of even the shiest of girls blaming their mistakes on Hara. "But I agree… It can become a problem…", this realization made her look completely beaten.

"Maybe we should assign her to Kongou? It's not what we usually do, but the old lady seems to have some sway over Nagato…", Hara's just realized how screwed they are, and how much he still has to learn. So far, he or his staff were able to find a way to reign in every rowdy shipgirl. Nagato was something else.

"The watchful eye of somebody she deeply respects should be a good motivator too… We have to be really bad at this if it's the best we can come up with…", Katori smiled bitterly, taking a sip of her tea.

"It's decided then.", Vice Admiral clapped his hands against his thighs. "It would have been much easier with grown up men…", he sighed to the cruiser's disapproval. "You really have to walk on your toes with some shipgirls… At least they mature really fast."

"War does that to people I guess…", she consciously avoided praising the admiral.

"Well, if that's decided, you are free to go. Thank you for your hard work, Katori."

"You too, Vice Admiral. I apologize I couldn't be of more use.", the training cruiser saluted after standing up and headed towards the exit.

"Don't sweat it. It's understandable, you've never had to wake up in a completely new world, in a body you know nothing about after all. It's my duty to guide these girls.", Hara was visibly annoyed and disappointed with his failure to react faster and in a more proper way. "Oh, tell Nagato to come in…", he asked after a moment, taking a seat behind his desk.

The battleship uncertainly entered the office, looking like a convict going to her death. The admiral remained silent, pointing at the chair on the other side of the desk. Nagato needed a moment to realize that he's telling her to sit down. As she took the seat, an uncomfortable silence fell upon the room.

"It's your time to explain yourself, Nagato. Are you sure you want to stay silent?", Hara sneered.

"Oh…", battleship's face painted in surprise. "Sir… I believe that the behaviour that Akebono presented is not acceptable and should be harshly punished, it…"

"Did I ask you or order you to do it?", Hara cut in, visibly unhappy with Nagato's answer.

"N-no, sir, but…"

"Did I appoint you to the role of judge, jury and executioner?", he continued ignoring Nagato's answer.

"No, sir…"

"Then why did you act on your own?", the Vice Admiral was doing his best to remain calm.

"Sir, I believe that upholding the discipline in the fleet is a duty of each and every Shipgirl. We cannot allow such behaviours to become common, or it may lead to open insubordination."

"Have you seen anyone else react to Akebono's words?"

"No, sir, and that's worrying."

"Have you seen Akebono's records?"

"No, sir, I did not.", she answered once again, nearly automatically.

"Alright then, let me enlighten you.", Hara turned around the screen of his computer for Nagato to seen and opened Akebono's file. "What do you see?", but Nagato remained silent in disbelief. "Shipgirl, I asked you a question."

"Her… her scores do not diverge from the average, sir. If anything they are slightly above it…", the battleship barely stifled shocked _What?!_.

What Nagato did not see was the list of all punishments received by the unruly destroyer. From house arrests, to cleaning duties, to corporal punishment and even being slated for scrapping once. Nothing worked. All these convinced Hara and his first secretary, Shouhou, that the best course of action would be to ignore Akebono's behaviour for as long as her results remain in line with navy's average, creating an illusion of control over her. The moment they started fighting her, they'd immediately lose.

The alternative was scrapping and with poor state of the project a year before, it was an equally poor idea. Fortunately, with extended frontlines Akebono spent most of the time in either Solomons or the Indian Ocean, further reducing her effect on others.

"Exactly. She takes her duty seriously and with devotion. Now, let me ask you again. Why did you act the way you did?", the admiral's face was like stone, showing nothing at all.

"As I said, sir, I believe that each and every sign of lack of respect and insubordination should be punished. Akebono's behaviour may make people think that you have no control over the fleet, sir.", the admiral only sighed upon hearing this.

"Nagato, please think about what you've just said in the context of what you'd done.", Hara tried to pick Nagato's brain. He valued self-initiative and individual thinking and tried to promote that among the Shipgirls too.

As the battleship stayed silent, lost somewhere between confusion and deep thought, the admiral stood up and went to make another two cups of tea. Just as he reached for a cup, a loud wham filled the room. Turning around instinctively, he saw Nagato on all four, with her forehead right above the ground.

"PLEASE FORGIVE MY INSOLENCE, VICE ADMIRAL!", she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Get back into your seat and wait for a moment.", Hara turned towards the kettle unmoved by Nagato's show of humility.

Few moments after the battleship silently and obediently sat back down, her superior returned handing her a cup of tea.

"Finest matcha you can get nowadays. Spent a fortune.", a casual remark made Nagato feel slightly hesitant about drinking. "So, about your little thinking session…", he continued completely ignoring the earlier apology.

"I… I've realized what I've done, sir.", she took a little sip. That day was the first that Nagato has actually eaten normal food, instead of just refuelling, and this beverage was certainly a perfect start.

"And that would be?", Hara cut in with curious, yet sceptical look on his face.

"Even if my intentions were good, acting on my own painted a picture saying that you lack control over the fleet. It was detrimental for not only the morale in the base, but also your reputation as a commander, sir. There is no excuse for breaking the rules and undermining the hierarchy, but nevertheless, I want to…"

"No need. As long as you understand.", the admiral cut in. "I have to say I'm glad you didn't apologize for hitting Akebono. I have to condone the action, but also compliment you on sticking to your beliefs."

"I DO NOT DESERVE SUCH PRAISE, SIR!", Nagato's face turned red upon hearing these words. Feeling the blood suddenly rushing to her face, she lifted her head down, to avoid Hara's now slightly amused stare.

"This said, Nagato… You will have to make up with her, and you won't avoid the punishment.", the battleship's face expressed anxiousness, but also agreement. "After talking to Katori we've decided to put you under arrest for a week.", the admiral continued after a short pause. "Your rights and normal duties will be suspended.", fear overcame Nagato's heart as she finally comprehended what Hara said. Just the thought of nothing to take her mind off the nightmares was enough to paralyze her mind.

"Sir, please… Anything but this… I have to… I have to keep training…", she mumbled nearly automatically, unable to properly articulate her concerns and fears.

"The decision is final, Nagato. You are mentally and physically exhausted. Even now you barely hold your eyes open.", the admiral misinterpreted each and every sign of battleship's condition. "Use this time to build bonds with other Shipgirls, rest or help Zuikaku with cleaning. The curfew will start at 2000 hours."

He intended to send Nagato back to her room, but seeing how badly she took his decision, Hara decided to reveal the other part of his and Katori's plan.

"Also, a week from now, if nothing happens, your individual training will be deemed complete and you will be assigned to Kongou for fleet exercises.", under normal circumstances these words would have made the battleship nothing short of ecstatic.

"U-understood, Vice Admiral.", she barely articulated.

At this point, the fleet flagship entered the room. Slight totter betrayed a few drinks too many, as she threw herself on the couch, letting out a loud _aaah_.

"Well, Nagato. That's all, you are free to go. Make sure to rest well."

"Thank you for your guidance, sir…", resigned and powerless answer caught Akagi's attention, but now wasn't the time to care about it.

A few hours later, the couple was laying on their couch, getting mentally ready for another day filled with way too much work.

"Takuya…", the flagship turned to the admiral, leading her finger across his chest. "What made Nagato so depressed yesterday?"

"Uh… I knew you're gonna ask about it… She's been overworking herself, so together with Katori we've decided to put her under a week-long arrest. Mostly to let her rest. She didn't take it too well… I even told her she'll be assigned to Kongou for fleet exercises afterwards, but she didn't seem to listen anymore… She's an enigma, this girl…", Hara sighed at the memory of previous evening's events. At least the talk with Nagato was rather straightforward.

"Admiral,", Akagi's voice turned cold and official, as she instinctively moved away. "I would appreciate it if you consulted me before making such decisions."

"Did I do something wrong?", the admiral asked the one question that would never be answered.

"I…", she hesitated for a moment. "I think that this kind of approach will not work.", she moved closer to her beloved.

Akagi remembered very well how she threw herself into training and exercises, right after being summoned into this world. One thing she never told anybody about were surreal and terrifying nightmares that haunted her for months, only to stop on the same day the combined forces of United States Navy and Japanese Maritime Self-Defence Force managed to liberate Midway from the Abyssal occupation.

She only handled them thanks to unconditional and endless support of Hara, Shouhou and Hiryuu who were there for here at any time of day and night. _What if Nagato is going through something similar? Is alienating her like that really a good idea?_


	24. Supplement 1: The Akashi base

**/* I've decided to write a series of supplements depicting locations of different Japanese Shipgirls, and basic information about their bases. I have a few more written and will post them between chapters. Hope you like the idea. */**

 **Location** : Akashi, Japan

 **Commander** : Hara Takuya, Vice Admiral and Commander-in-Chief of the Japanese Maritime Self-Defence Force Shipgirl Project

 **Secretary** **ship** : Aircraft carrier Akagi, flagship of the Combined Fleet

 **Permanently assigned to the base** :

Transport and escort squadrons:

 _Destroyers_ :

Mutsuki

Kisaragi

Yayoi

Uzuki

Satsuki

Fumizuki

Nagatsuki

Kamikaze

Asakaze

Harukaze

Matsukaza

Hatakaze

* * *

 _Light cruisers_ :

Tenryuu

Yura

Kinu

* * *

Combat squadrons:

 _Destroyers_ :

Shiratsuyu

Shigure

Yuudachi

Samidare

Kawakaze

Ushio

Amagiri

Akizuki

Hatsuzuki

Akatsuki

Hibiki

Ikazuchi

Inazuma

Kasumi

Yukikaze

Hagikaze

Arashi

* * *

 _Light cruisers_ :

Sendai

Jintsuu

Naka

Sakawa

* * *

 _Heavy cruisers_ :

Maya

Choukai

Ashigara

Suzuya

* * *

 _Battleships:_

Kongou

Hiei

* * *

 _Aircraft carriers:_

Akagi

Kaga

Hiryuu

Souryuu

Shoukaku

* * *

 _Seaplane tenders_ :

Mizuho

* * *

 _Repair ships_ :

Yamabiko Maru

Yamashimo Maru

Asahi

Akashi

* * *

 _Fleet oilers_ :

Hayasui

Kamoi

* * *

 _Foreign Shipgirls_ :

USS Atlanta

* * *

Most trusted and combat capable Shipgirls. They only sortie for large scale operations (like retrieval of Nagato) or as reinforcements. Shipgirls resting, in training, in need of extensive repairs, remodelling or refit also come here.

* * *

Reserves:

 _Destroyers_ :

Makinami

Oonami

Kiyonami

Tamanami

Suzunami

Hayanami

Tokitsukaze

* * *

 _Light cruisers_ :

Ooyodo (fleet command ship)

* * *

 _Aircraft carriers_ :

Zuikaku

Houshou (takes care of the sick, owns an izakaya)

* * *

 **Temporarily at the base:**

Akebono

Oboro

Sazanami

Nagato


	25. Chapter 2: Solution

It has been two days since Nagato's arrest. The echoes of that night were still loud and the cause of such state of affairs refused to leave her room. Sakawa could not help but feel sorry for her friend, but at the same time did not understand how could Nagato, who had always been so kind, do something like that. However, these thoughts had to wait.

"Light cruiser Sakawa, reporting!", she let out and saluted as she entered Vice Admiral's office.

"Huh? I don't recall requesting your presence, Sakawa…", Hara seemed surprised to say the least.

"B-but… Sakawa was told to report to admiral's office, pya.", the cruiser let out her quirky catchphrase, being caught off guard.

"That might be because I called you here, Sakawa-chan.", Akagi appeared from behind the corner, holding three cups of tea. "We need to talk.", her expression turned serious, yet stayed gentle.

"I assume, you need me to participate?", Hara asked, pointing his sight on the cups.

"But of course, admiral… You are, after all, the reason for this meeting.", she paused, putting the tea on the table. "At least partially…"

"No helping it, I guess. Is it about my smoking?", the Vice Admiral asked, standing up from his chair with a heavy sigh.

"It's no time to joke. Sakawa, please sit down.", the carrier patted the couch, next to her.

"Pya.", she uncertainly accepted the invitation.

"I called you to talk about Nagato…"

"I believe we solved that issue?", Hara sneered.

"Admiral, it's you who tried to solve it. I wasn't invited.", Akagi was visibly hurt by the events of two nights earlier.

"Oh, so that's what it's about…", Hara and his secretary ship were obviously going through a rough patch.

"May I finish my sentence, admiral?", the carrier sent a thundering stare towards her commander.

As Hara and his secretary exchanged pleasantries, Sakawa was sitting between them, feeling completely out of place and hoping that they will get back on track sooner than later. She always thought of these two as a perfect couple, partially because her lack of social experience, so seeing them in these passive-aggressive stances baffled her to no end.

"As I was saying, I called you in to talk about Nagato. As you are probably aware, she attacked another Shipgirl two nights before. Hara-san believes that it's because of too much work, so he suspended her from the duty for a week.", she paused to take a sip, sending yet another hostile look towards the admiral to stop him from interfering. "However, I have a reason to believe that her behaviour was not caused solely by being overworked. Please keep what I'm going to tell you to yourselves."

Uncertainly, Akagi started talking about her early days as a Shipgirl. It was the first time she honestly spoke about those days. It was not a secret that her adjustment period was extraordinarily long and hard, also for those around her. Taking short but regular breaks to either drink or gather thoughts, the carrier described how her nights were riddled with nightmares, soon leading to self-imposed insomnia, which in turn caused multiple problems. She had clearly been mentally unstable during that time, breaking down in tears at one moment, only to act like nothing happened just moments later. A striking opposite of the Akagi now holding the highest position available to Shipgirls.

She also explained how lack of rest disturbed her metabolism, leading to excessive eating and putting on unnecessary kilograms. A habit she still has not got rid of nearly a year later, although the hellish training routine allowed her to stay in shape. Things have got so bad, that Hara had to arrange for a military psychiatrist to help with what he believed to be an average case of Post-traumatic Stress Disorder. However, even JMSDF's best doctor was unable to help.

Yet, throughout that time, three people arose above the circumstances and kept doing all that was in their might to bring Akagi into shape worthy of the legendary carrier. Vice Admiral Hara, Shouhou who was the fleet flagship at the time and Hiryuu. Out of these three, it was the latter whose presence turned out the most important. The constant closeness and understanding of a junior whom she believed to have failed, mitigated the effects of the disastrous Operation MI on Akagi's psyche. Hiryuu, however, did not stop at just being there as she kept introducing her senpai to charms and wonders of the modern world, as limited as they were at the base. All this allowed the current fleet flagship to slowly but surely find herself in this new world and rise above all and any adversities.

Throughout Akagi's story, Sakawa found it surprising how the carrier was referring to Shouhou with _san_ , a manner of speech she only used when referring to a handful of Shipgirls that Sakawa could probably count on the fingers of one hand. With all her kindness, Akagi's self-esteem certainly reflected her status and capabilities - to some it served as motivation, others simply found it annoying.

"So, you believe that Nagato's situation is similar to yours?", Hara asked, taken aback after realizing how little he knows about the woman he has been spending nights with for the past few months.

"Yes, admiral. Similarly to mine, her… first death so to call it, was not only unexpected, but also traumatic…"

"I expected that much, that's why I assigned Kongou to her… We can see the results.", sceptical, the admiral once again interrupted Akagi.

"There is one more thing that we have in common, admiral.", she continued, too emotionally exhausted to point out that Hara interrupted her again. "We both failed to protect somebody we felt we had to shelter. In my case it was Hiryuu and Souryuu. In Nagato's case…"

"Sakawa!", Hara jumped out of his seat, pointing at and startling the light cruiser.

"Pya?!", she had immediately stood at attention, before realizing what was going on.

"You are a genius, Akagi!", he exclaimed, kissing her on the cheek. An act that made the carrier forgive admiral's lack of manners.

"It was actually Hiryuu's idea…", the flagship remembered to credit the right person.

"You mean… Sakawa can help Nagato?", the cruiser's eyes lit up like fireworks.

"Yes, Sakawa-chan. I'd like to ask you to take on Kongou's role as Nagato's caretaker, but also take it up a notch. Try to spend as much time with her and make sure feels your unconditional support. Whatever's ailing her, your job is to make her forget about it, until she can stand on her own two feet.", Akagi explained taking on a serious expression.

"Pya!", Sakawa sprung on her feet, standing at attention and saluting with uncommon energy, even for her standards.

"Well then, you are free to go. Carve the victory in the dawn of horizon, Sakawa!", with rascal's smile, Akagi mocked the traditional line used to signify the beginning of an operation.

Overjoyed with her new assigned Sakawa ran out of the office, completely forgetting the etiquette.

"Tell me… Do you still have those nightmares, Akagi?", Hara asked on his way to close the door left open by Sakawa.

"Not anymore, they've stopped around the time we liberated the Midway Atoll.", the carrier fell heavily on the couch.

"That's good to hear…", Hara's face turned bright again. "Also, thank you for being honest today… And taking initiative with Nagato's case. Go take some rest."

"I just need few minutes, Takuya.", she called him by his given name for the first time in two days, slowly floating away. "And… thank you for back then.", but that part was already impossible to hear.


	26. Chapter 2: A step forward

Sakawa managed to get to the dorms quickly enough to beat Shimakaze's personal record. Rushing to the first floor, she nearly bounced off the door after arriving at her destination. The room was shut and silent.

"Nagato-san, are you there?", she knocked, but only silence awaited her.

"Nagato-saaan!", the cruiser raised her voice before trying again. This time, with limited success.

"Go away…", tired voice was barely audible.

"I'll keep knocking until you opyan! I have a special mission!", Sakawa was once again answered with silence.

The cruiser continued for a while to no effect – Nagato stayed silent.

"Fine! If you want to be so stubborn, Sakawa will sit here until you let her in!", she sat down, and heavily leaned on the door. "If I starve to death it will be Nagato's fault!", she shouted with tears in her eyes.

An hour has passed with Sakawa's occasional attempts to lure Nagato out of hiding, but the battleship stayed relentless. Sitting there with the chin between her knees, she was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar overly energetic voice.

"HEEEY, SAKAWAA!", Kongou shouted full of positive energy.

"Kongoou-saan!", teary-eyed cruiser looked like a homeless kitten, but the battleship had no time to take a closer look, as she immediately embraced her in a hug.

"Now, now…", she patted Sakawa's head. "Did something bad happen?", her fake British accent was gone.

The cruiser proceeded to tell the battleship about her talk with the admiral and Akagi. She described in detail how she was filled with pride and happiness to receive such an important task, but Nagato just didn't want to talk to her. Kongou quickly began to empathize with her smaller friend.

"Now, now. Big sister will fix this. I have a plan!"

"Really?", Sakawa's eyes were once again glinting with hope.

"Yes, a special plan named…", she paused to move Sakawa out of the way. "BURNING LOVE!", she shouted as she kicked the door open.

"PYA!", Sakawa let out, surprised and terrified.

"Hey, Nagato!", the battleship barged inside without as much as a glance at the broken barrier once protecting Nagato's privacy.

The smell of sweat. Thick and suffocating it immediately stopped Kongou from performing the other part of her plan.

The Big Seven battleship was sitting curled up on her bed, thoughtlessly staring at the wall in front of her, completely ignorant of Kongou's and Sakawa's presence. The same could be said about the newfound lack of door. Contrary to what one could expect, the curtains were wide open, furthermore all lamps were turned on as well. Nagato's eyes had dark rings around them, revealing at least a few sleepless nights. Normally, Shipgirls could spend days fighting without as much as a nap, so even without looking at her, both visitors knew that Nagato's in a really dark place.

"Oi, Nagato! Being arrested is not a reason to hole up in your room and stop washing! Hara keeps doing this to me every second week…", Kongou tried to crack a joke while pulling her friend up by the arm. "Sakawa, help me here, this old bastard is heavy…"

As soon as the cruiser joined in, Nagato shoved both of them away.

"I said, leave me alone!", the tone of her voice made Sakawa instinctively crawl back a bit before standing up again.

"We can't do that, you know it. I have no idea what's going on, but this certainly isn't helping.", Kongou tried again, only to be pushed away once more.

"Don't make me angry!", Kongou jumped on the battleship, trying overpower her prior to another attempt at dragging her out of that stinky room.

To her surprise, however, Nagato offered no resistance this time.

"Eh?", the britophile let out a surprised sigh and soon silent sobbing filled the room.

"Why? Why can't you just go away? I… I can't…"

"Sakawa's not going away until you tell us what's wrong!", the cruiser embraced Nagato and for the longest moment, their junior-senior statuses seemed reversed.

"You… you don't understand…", the battleship barely uttered through the tears. "I must not fall asleep… If I do, I will lose it."

Suddenly the embrace was broken by Kongou who pinned Nagato to the bed with expression that most people thought impossible for her.

"No more screwin' around, old timer! If you won't tell us what's wrong, I'll beat it out of you!", usually calm and happy-go-lucky, the battleship was now seething with rage.

"Ko-kongou-san… I don't think…"

"No, Sakawa. I've seen this before, in Singapore. One of the British girls stationed there was going through the same thing… HMS Ameer… Ah, I'm such an idiot for not noticing it earlier!", the Old Lady was visibly angry, although Sakawa couldn't decide whether it was with herself or Nagato.

"Wh-what happened to her?", the cruiser asked hoping to never hear the answer.

"It doesn't matter… we need to find a way to get this one to talk and help her as soon as possible.", Kongou tried sparing Sakawa the details, but this one sentence was enough to make tears stream down the cruiser's cheeks.

"Fucking great…", Kongou swore inaudibly.

"Sa… Don't cry, Sakawa…", for the first time Nagato's eyes actually moved. "I… I'll be fine… I'm the Big Seven after all…", her pained expression and still absent eyes caused an opposite effect.

"You need to talk to us!", Kongou squeezed battleship's cheeks and forced Nagato to look at her.

"See what your stupid pride is doing to your friends, you donkey!", she pointed at crying Sakawa.

"I…", Big Seven's eyes wandered away from the Old Lady towards the swollen face of the light cruiser. "You win…", she quietly admitted her defeat.

"Finally… Now the other one…", Kongou turned towards her companion. "Sakawa, I need you to listen carefully now. There's still hope for Nagato, so focus, ok?", she pulled the cruiser's face up meeting her with her trademark smile.

Sobbing, Sakawa agreed uncertainly and sat down next to Nagato wiping off the tears.

"I've… I've been having nightmares.", the battleship's eyes wandered away as her face turned red from embarrassment, expecting a salvo of laughter which never came. Instead, she felt two palms tightly squeezing her own as if to encourage her to continue.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, old friend. They can be a real hassle the first few times.", Kongou cut in hoping to calm Nagato down.

"You don't understand, Old Lady… They aren't just bad dreams. They… They feel real… I can feel the pain on my skin after waking up…", she paused steeling her resolve. "I see my closest friends dying the most gruesome deaths… I can smell the molten steel and burnt skin… I've seen Mutsu's last moments, Kongou… I've seen her beg that bastard...", she wept.

"It must have…", Sakawa tried reassuring Nagato that it's just her imagination, but was stopped by the other battleship.

"I can't survive seeing any of you die once more… I'm too afraid that when I wake up the dream will turn out to be true… Even now, I'm not sure if you're real…"

"As real as they get. So, you decided to stop sleeping and work yourself to death?", Kongou's voice was much softer and empathetic than her words. "You old fool, we're your friends.", she and Sakawa simultaneously embraced Nagato.

"You don't understand…"

"No, Nagato-san, you don't understand.", for the first time that day, Sakawa's expression showed resolve and determination. "We are not leaving you behind this time!", Sakawa squeezed tighter. "I will stay with you day and night if need be! I will protect you, the same way Yahagi and Noshiro did during the war!"

Nagato tried answering, but words were stuck with her throat, turning into sobbing and, soon crying. She finally returned Kongou's and Sakawa's embrace.

"You're going to crush…", Kongou tried joking, but her throat was already dried out from sobbing.

The trio stayed like that for what felt like eternity to Kongou, until…

"Hieeee! Onee-sama's having a steamy romance!", Hiei's face appeared in the broken doorway, but was only met with Kongou's silencing gesture, pointing at Nagato and Sakawa who finally managed to fall asleep.

"I will tell you tomorrow.", the battleship's lips moved without letting out a sound.

 _Now, to put them both to bed without waking them up_ , she thought to herself before lying down next to her old friend.

This night Nagato's nightmares were the most intensive yet, however each time the things were heading down the crash course, a gentle push woke her up. Kongou and Sakawa were taking turns watching over their troubled comrade, until she finally woke up for good. Only then they've realized that they were supposed to show up for manoeuvres three hours earlier. Lucky for them, Hiei couldn't stay quiet and Hara quickly received the good news, letting them off the hook this once.

"So, are you ready for yet another beautiful day?", Kongou let out an enthusiastic shout, passing Nagato and Sakawa two cups of freshly boiled tea.

"I… I think so…", uncertain, she answered tucked a freely hanging lock of her long black hair behind her ear.

Deep in thought, she didn't participate in the morning talk too much, aside occasional confirmation or denial.

"So, Sakawa, what's the plan for today?", Kongou asked after coming back from her room in fresh clothes, carrying another set for Sakawa. They were a little too big, but the cruiser looked captivatingly cute in the miko-like uniform of the Kongou-class.

"Destroyers, pya!"

"Huh?"

"When Sakawa's feeling down, she goes and plays with destroyer girls.", the light cruiser quickly explained.

"Are you sure it's such a good idea after…", Kongou paused realizing that Nagato's still in the room.

"Don't worry! They are all good girls, pya!"

Not having any better ideas, Kongou shrugged and got off the bed and headed towards the wardrobe.

"Nagato… Don't tell me you didn't do any laundry…", the battleship sneered while rummaging through her friend's clothes. Her face expressed a mix of disgust and confusion. Met only with a look of guilty, she rushed back to her room, bringing Hiei's old uniform a moment later.

"We'll be like sisters, pya!", Sakawa clearly liked the idea.

"I don't mean to whine, but haven't you got any other clothes?", Nagato did not.

"Oh, don't sweat the details, oldie.", Kongou, of course, was in possession of other types of clothing, but at this point something in her wanted to punish Nagato for her selfish behaviour in the previous weeks.

Reluctantly, the battleship got out of the bed to finally take care of herself and some thirty minutes later, the three were ready to leave.

"By the way, oldie.", Nagato opened mockingly. "I hope my doors will be fixed today."

"Uuhm… Sure they will!". _If Hara sends somebody to fix them_ , she thought simultaneously.

Sakawa, overflowing with happiness, stayed silent during their exchange, glad that Nagato has finally made some progress. Now she only had to hope that the destroyers don't fail her.

With spring in her step, the cruiser served as the flagship of this little expedition, leading the two battleships to a small playground located behind Houshou's Izakaya, where destroyers used to spend their free time. They have just passed Daikoku's shrine when Akebono's group appeared in sight.

"Stay away, you shitty old hag!", Akebono reacted almost immediately, nearly tripping over her own feet.

As both groups passed each other and exchanged short greetings, Akebono openly refused any interaction with Nagato.

"Heh, serves her right.", Kongou sneered, visibly happy. "Hara has patience of an angel."

"He sure does…", Nagato thought about her discussion with the admiral three days earlier. "I may disagree with his methods, but they seem to work…", at last she could open herself, even if just a little bit.

 _Luckily better than that half-assed arrest idea…_ , Kongou nearly let that one slip.

They walked for few more minutes until arriving at Houshou's restaurant. When there, Sakawa asked them to wait, so she can let the kids know about their guest, and disappeared around the corner. Few moments later, she came back and invited both battleships to play.

The place was actually just a patch of ground with some benches and tables - steel was scarce even in the navy, so building anything else was out of question. Destroyers, however, didn't seem to care and were having a blast swinging on pieces of wood hanging from the trees, or building castles in the sandbox they've created over months with sand that each of them brought back from sorties and expeditions.

Seeing Kongou, Akatsuki rushed towards her, excited at the prospect of meeting a real, adult lady. Unfortunately, contrary to Sakawa's hopes, the moment she saw Nagato, the destroyer froze in place. Immediately all three of her sisters jumped between her and the battleship, armed with plastic sandbox tools.

"Just stay calm and play along.", Kongou whispered before taking few steps back.

Dumbfounded Nagato had no idea what to do and started searching for clues all around her, until meeting Sakawa's eyes.

"Just play along.", the cruiser's lips moved silently.

Not knowing what it means, Nagato looked at the four little girls in front of her, ready for a fight and decided to do the only thing she's ever done – respond to their passion with her own. She raised her hands and started making slow, heavy steps towards the destroyers.

"I'm going to take you away, little lady!", she said the first thing that came to her mind, a memory of one of her crew members talking about his little sister.

"Stay away, you… you monster!", Ikazuchi let out a battle cry before charging at Nagato with her plastic shovel.

"Try and stop me, little one!", she roared like she thought a dragon would, right before being hit on the hip with Ikazuchi's deadly weapon. "Ouuch! It hurts!", she roared again, putting the destroyer over her shoulder, as she began to spin.

"Give her back!", Inazuma and Akatsuki shouted through tears preparing to charge.

"Uraaa!", Hibiki, or Verniy, was faster and already at Nagato's feet, but she too got grabbed just like her sister.

The other two Akatsukis quickly rushed to their sisters' help, hitting Nagato's thighs and pulling on her skirt, as the crowd around them kept getting larger and larger.

"Huh? This seems fun!", Satsuki shouted enthusiastically. "I want to try it too, c'mon Fumizuki!"

"What's so fun about being spun around like a bag of potatoes? It's so childish!", Kasumi acted more sceptical, yet she couldn't take her eyes off Nagato.

"Hey, Asa-nee, did somebody do this to you too?", Matsukaze asked her sister.

"Huh? Whatever you're talking about?"

"I just thought, if you were spun like that, it'd explain your bald forehead, you know."

"Huh? Is it a fight? Let me join!", Kawakaze shouted from behind the crowd. "Ouch! Shigu-nee, I'm kidding!"

Meanwhile, Nagato kept fending off the relentless attacks of Akatsuki sisters with as much delicacy as she could – they were actually pretty strong.

"Ahahaha, I've got your sisters now!", the battleship taunted, deciding that it's time to let the girls win.

She carefully collapsed onto her knees, putting down both Ikazuchi and Hibiki, only to perform a sneaky tickle attack on the other two sisters. The secret technique possessed only by the Big Seven battleships, quickly turned out extremely effective as both Inazuma and Akatsuki started laughing for the first time since they saw Nagato at the playground.

"I told you it's a good idea, Kongou-pyan.", with smug look, Sakawa approached the still standing comrade of hers.

"Should we help her?", Kongou was more enthusiastic about the idea than she wanted to show.

"Pya!"

After the group of now seven girls fell on the ground, exhausted with their battle, Nagato immediately go surrounded by all of the gathered destroyers, each wanting to play with her too.

That day, both Nagato and Sakawa were tired enough to fall asleep nearly immediately without paying attention to the still broken doors. For the first time the battleship was too happy to think about the hardships of the night. She knew that whatever she may see or feel, a bunch of little rascals will wait for her behind a traditional Japanese bar.


	27. Supplement 2: The Singapore base

**Location** : Singapore

 **Commander** : Iwai Naoki, Rear Admiral of the Japanese Maritime Self-Defence Force

 **Secretary** **ship** : Asashio-class destroyer Asashio

 **Permanently assigned to the base** :

Combat squadrons:

 _Destroyers_ :

1\. Asashio

2\. Ooshio

3\. Michishio

4\. Arashio

5\. Arare

6\. Akebono

7\. Oboro

8\. Sazanami

9\. Wakatsuki

10\. Shimotsuki

11\. Hayashio

12\. Natsushio

 _Light cruisers:_

1\. Kuma

2\. Agano

 _Heavy cruisers:_

1\. Tone

2\. Chikuma

 _Aircraft carriers:_

1\. Ryuujou

2\. Ryuuhou

 _Seaplane tenders_ :

1\. Akitsushima

 _Foreign Shipgirls of note_ :

1\. HMS Warspite

2\. HMS Nelson

3\. HMS Ark Royal

4\. Bismarck

5\. Richelieu

The base is actually shared between the Royal Navy and JMSDF. While Iwai Naoki is the commander of the Japanese fleet stationed there, he responds to Sir James Cunningham, Vice Admiral of the Royal Navy, who's the Commander-in-Chief of the European Far Eastern Fleet. Due to the nature of European-Japanese cooperation, all his decisions regarding Japanese Shipgirls must be accepted by Vice Admiral Hara. Personally, they are on friendly terms and share similar sentiments when it comes to following the rules. HMS Warspite serves as his secretary and the flagship of the European-Japanese South-Wester Pacific Fleet. Another noteworthy Shipgirl is the battleship Bismarck who was reassigned from Europe on insistence of German admiralty, after one of the officers saw her making Nazi salutes.


	28. Attack on Guam

Lexington was standing a few kilometres away from the base, looking at the great blue in front of her with an absent stare. She had left a meeting between her commander and the C-in-C of the USN Shipgirl Project, barely twenty minutes earlier. Lighting up yet another cigarette she cursed Halsey for yet another time. The Guam base, part of the defensive ring around Micronesia and Marshalls, was already strained, but it did not stop the Vice Admiral from pulling out yet another destroyer division to reinforce the South Pacific area.

Ever since the combined operation with JMSDF, Abyssal attacks had been steadily becoming stronger. The already small base barely capable of covering the entire area under its protection before that, was now operationally dysfunctional.

„For goodness sake, if this continues, we'll collapse within mere weeks and pull the entire Western Pacific with us...", she mumbled to herself, reaching for another cigarette only to realize she had run out. „Oh, for fuck sake... _cough_ I really need to stop sailing without the rig...", while smoking had very little adverse effect on Shipgirls' bodies, setting out without at least their funnels could be considered an equivalent of a human putting their mouth to the exhaust of a running truck.

Slowly calming down, Lexington laid down on the water – a position which somehow felt more natural than standing on her feet. Caressing her trusty Thompson flight deck, the only part of her equipment she never parted with, the carrier let herself drift away. She was well within the surveillance ring of the base after all.

Staring at the sky, she turned off the radio and her eyelids soon became heavy. The sound of the waves was slowly making her fall asleep, when out of nowhere a powerful explosion rocked her watery bed. Few others followed immediately, at least one too close for comfort.

Not thinking much, she jumped on her feet and immediately launched her entire combat air patrol.

„Abyssal?! Here?", she let her thoughts slip out. „Impossible, we'd have known about them for at least an hour now.", she checked her watch to make sure that she did not accidentally fall asleep and missed the alert, completely forgetting about the turned off radio.

 _If this is a joke, it's a really bad one_ , but the two squadrons of torpedo bombers approaching her in hammer and anvil formation proved that the danger was real. She immediately launched eight Helldivers and ordered them to conduct combat recon, finally remembering to turn on the radio and starting to move, slowly but steadily reaching her combat speed. Only then she realized that the communication device was conveying nothing but static. _Damn, that near miss had to damage it_ , she thought sending some fairies to fix it.

„Now come, let's see if you can even get clo...", she stopped as she realized that her only defensive measure were the fighters.

 _Tch... It's just a bunch of aircraft, boys can handle it_ , she thought dividing her squadrons between approaching enemies. Blind without her radars however, she failed to notice the escorting fighters and her Hellcats were immediately blindsided. Hesitant about thinning her escort any further she detached another squadron and began manoeuvring to throw off enemy's aim.

The dogfight quickly turned into a stalemate with Abyssal fighters focusing solely on keeping her CAP in check. As the torpedo bombers were preparing to enter their high-speed attack modes, Lexington had no other choice but to direct all of her remaining fighters against them. Her battle-hardened squadrons had no problems dealing with unescorted attackers which started crashing down into the ocean creating somewhat spectacular explosions. However, even these elite pilots were not fast enough and a few torpedoes managed to land in the water.

 _Damn! They managed to aim them_ , she cursed to herself. The enemy was clearly more skilled than she thought. Luckily all of them came from one side, making it considerably easier to dodge. Now all that was left was making sure to not trigger the proximity fuses. She slowed down to two thirds of her maximum speed and turned into the incoming torpedoes. With her pounding heart she kept her course steady to let the explosives pass her.

 _Phew, that was close_ , she thought raising her head up again. If she could do that at over twenty knots, she would stop like a deer in the headlights. Multiple columns of smoke were raising above the island. She pressed the pedal to the metal, using flag signals to recall her fighters and hoping that the combat recon will be able to safely land on Guam.

 _Cough_

 _Cough_

Her body was not taking the combat too well and she rapidly lost speed. _I'm fucked_ , she thought, but the mishap turned out a blessing in disguise as four well aimed bombs landed just a few metres in front of her. Making barely fifteen knots, she headed towards the base. However, with CAP still out of position trying to shake off the enemy fighters, the crippled carrier made for an easy target as two bombs struck her back. A burning pain was briefly alleviated by huge splashes caused by two near misses, but it was not enough to keep her on her feet.

As she collapsed to her knees only one thought filled her mind. _I'm going first again, huh? So much for the glorious return_. As she heavily turned on her back to face the death, she saw a barrage of explosions and a ball of fire rushing down, somewhere far away from her. As her consciousness began fading away, the last thing she noticed was a blue plushie whale strapped to a belt and a rapid pull around her arms.


	29. Chapter 3: Enter the new teacher!

**/* Finally after a long break caused by my JLPT N3 and TOEIC preparations, I'm back. Further delay was caused by finally scoring a job in Japan where I'll be moving in 3 weeks! Wish me the best of luck, 'cos it's scary as hell */**

The week of Nagato's arrest passed unexpectedly fast, hugely thanks to Sakawa's and Kongou's unending support. The battleship spent her days playing with the destroyers, watching trainings and manoeuvres and binge watching, as Sakawa called it, animated series of this era. Just the last night they've started a show talking about characters from other worlds being transported to modern Japan. Unsurprisingly Nagato found it very easy to empathize with them, as she too still felt foreign to this new reality.

Due to the sleepless night she woke up around afternoon. As her cruiser companion was still asleep, she proceeded with her morning routine with utmost care, trying to not wake her up. Barely able to withhold the excitement she quietly left the room and headed towards the Vice Admiral's office, hoping to finally be transferred to active duty and join the fleet exercises.

Watching various Shipgirls train everyday gave her a lot of ideas for improvements as well as her own manoeuvres. If her status as ex-fleet flagship didn't disallow it, she'd be jumping like a little girl.

Only upon reaching the headquarters, Nagato had realized that the base was unusually quiet. No guns roaring in the range, no aircraft flying all over the place practicing more and more complicated manoeuvres… and no Shipgirl in sight. She'll have to ask the admiral what's going on.

The battleship stopped in front of the office, her hands trembling with excitement and anxiety. What if he changed his mind? She reached for the knob and slowly opened the door. The admiral was, however, absent. Actually, the entire office seemed empty. Taught by experience though, Nagato headed towards the small kitchen hidden around the corner.

"Vice adm-", she stopped right in time to avoid bumping into a tall lean girl, carrying a bunch of documents.

"If you are looking for Vice Admiral Hara, he won't be available until evening, maybe longer. Also, shouldn't you be on standby in your room?", the figure asked brushing her jet-black hair behind her ear.

"Standby? Did something happen?!"

"Oh… Nagato-san, I suppose?", the battleship nodded sheepishly. "Nothing for you to worry about, I was actually asked by the admiral to leave a note for you. Nagato will probably try to catch me at least five times today, would you mind heading over to the office and leaving a note to let her know that I'll see her when we're done? is what he said."

"Uhm, sure. Thank you…", she stopped uncertain how to refer to the girl in front of her.

"Ah, where are my manners… Fleet Command Ship, Ooyodo-class light cruiser Ooyodo. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Nagato-san.", she reached out her free hand to Nagato.

"Ah! The pleasure's all mine!", the battleship needed a moment to realize what's going on before shaking the cruiser's hand.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to go back. If you could please head back to your room. We need every Shipgirl to be ready to sortie at any moment."

"U-understood!", Nagato uncertainly stood at attention, not sure how to act next to Ooyodo.

"There's no need for the ceremony.", the cruiser smiled and headed towards the door.

"Ah, Ooyodo-san… May I ask what's happening?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot reveal any details right now. I'm sure that Vice Admiral will inform everybody on today's events in due time.", she closed the door behind her.

As Nagato was wondering what to do with another free day, Hara together with Ooyodo were in the middle of a crisis containment meeting with JMSDF and USN admiralties, as well as commanders of all bases in the Pacific.

"Vice Admiral Hara, you seem to be misinterpreting the situation. As it stands, Guam base is no longer operational! The Abyssal are free to do as they please in the Philippines, the supply lines between Japan and the Solomons have been cut and as it turns out we no longer have effective means of observation!", a clean shaved man around his sixties smashed his fist against the desk he was sitting at, shifting his camera's frame to the wall behind him.

"Rear Admiral Fernandez. That last part is exactly why I am unable to reassign my main carrier force. The moment we received the news all our carriers were sent on combat patrol. Even with aviation cruisers and submarine carriers, we're barely able to maintain the perimeter. The best I can do are two Kongou-class fast battleships, a Suzuya-class aviation cruiser, a Sendai-class light cruiser, six destroyers and a small repair ship.", Hara read from an impromptu report prepared by Ooyodo.

"That's not enough!", Fernandez's desk received another undeserved punch.

"Then ask Vice Admiral Halsey for more.", the C-in-C of the Japanese Shipgirl Project snapped back. "As far as we know there might be another Abyssal task force heading for Tokyo right now."

"Vice Admiral, you are well aware that our forces are already spread thin. We have half of the globe to cover.", with unusually calm and diplomatic tone, Halsey finally spoke up. Hara couldn't help but think that even the ever-conceited woman could behave herself with her superiors nearby.

"Unfortunately, our project's size doesn't compare to yours, Vice Admiral.", a still young man interrupted the American. "Our C-in-C will proceed to transfer the aforementioned force to Guam immediately. That's all I can approve as well.", he ostentatiously pointed at his four-star insignia, effectively ending the discussion, much to Hara's relief.

"What about Singapore and Rabaul bases?", John O'Bannon, the Fleet Admiral of the United States Navy asked. Hara always felt unsettled by this man's lack of emotion. Ironically, his worried tone made the Japanese even more anxious.

"I'm afraid Rabaul can only offer a seaplane tender.", with hesitation, Shouhou, the only Shipgirl aside Iowa to receive a command of an entire fleet, answered.

"Singapore can offer standard carrier Ark Royal, light carrier Ryuujou and one destroyer division.", Vice Admiral James Cunningham, the Commander-in-Chief of the European Far Eastern Fleet stated with smug expression. "That is if Vice Admiral Hara approves.", he added quickly, putting Hara on the spot.

"Then it's settled.", O'Bannon summed up, not allowing any objections, but visibly relieved to receive some carriers.

"I am more interested in knowing how were you caught off-guard. Our surveillance system has been working flawlessly until now.", Inoue picked up another topic to avoid further inquiries.

"We're still working on it, Admiral Inoue. We'll inform you the moment we know something. For now, it seems that the system works as designed.", Halsey's voice was filled with resentment.

"Please do.", he paused for a moment. "I think it's finally time to wrap this up, but before that, Fleet Admiral O'Bannon.", he addressed the highest ranking American in the meeting. "I'd like you to share all the information about the attack with our engineering team as well as Repair Ship Akashi.", the Admiral's eyes wandered away for a moment. "Also, if possible, all the logs from the surveillance system."

"I'll see to it, Admiral. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Thank you as well. It was good to see you, John.", Inoue paused. "Hara, Kondo. I want you to talk to you, so don't run off."

As the meeting ended, Hara looked out the window, realizing it's already past the dark and despite wasting an entire day in meetings, more were still on the horizon. Nagato might have to wait until tomorrow.

Luckily, the following meeting took less time than expected. With Ooyodo's help the reassignment orders and all necessary preparations were done within three hours.

"Time to visit that troubleship of ours…", he smiled at his own pun and headed for the exit.

"Admiral…", the Command Ship spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Please, never make that pun again.", Ooyodo's pitiful expression said it all.

"You seriously have no sense of humour…", Hara threw back putting on his coat.

"I'm afraid it only has to do with quality of your jokes, admiral.", she sneered.

"Unforgivable…", he sighed, leaving the room.

Several minutes later the Vice Admiral stopped in front of what used to be Nagato's door. Neither the battleship nor Sakawa noticed his arrival, so he knocked on the doorframe letting himself in.

"Is this some new fashion trend?", he pointed at the gaping hole in the wall.

"V-vice Admiral!", Nagato immediately albeit clumsily stood at attention, nearly tripping over Sakawa's legs. "It's…"

"I'll send somebody to fix it tomorrow. For now…", he took a peek at the TV screen on the opposite wall. "It's a good series, but we have to go. Sakawa, you too."

"Pya!", the cruiser seemed less bothered by Hara's presence than her friend.

As both Shipgirls began changing, the admiral stood outside, leaning against the wall barely withholding the laughter each time he looked at the broken door.

"Kongou sure packs a punch…", he said casually.

"Kongou?", Nagato answered befuddled.

"I can't imagine anyone else kicking down the door. I wish I could see that…", he sighed as if reminiscing the good old times.

"You're not angry, Vice Admiral?", the battleship was getting more confused with each sentence.

"I got used to such things… Nothing will ever top the sight of Maya punching a hole in my office's wall.", he laughed manically. "I had her fix it and paint it… Took her over two weeks to get it right."

Admiral can be quite strict when he wants to, Nagato thought before leaving the room.

"Don't forget to lock the door.", Hara joked.

"Ad-mi-ral! Stop with the bad jokes already!", Sakawa put her foot down.

"Sakawa!", the battleship reacted immediately, ready to discipline the cruiser.

"They aren't bad, you just have no sense of humour… Worse than Ooyodo, I tell you…", the admiral sighed and turned on his heel. "Now, off we go!"

And back to his usual self…, Nagato covered her face with her palm.

After leaving the dorms, Hara explained that they will take Akashi's car before proceeding, a prospect which filled Nagato with a mix of excitement and anxiety – she never rode in a car before.

"Vice Admiral, where are we going anyway?", Nagato finally broke the silence.

"I'll explain when we're in the car. I don't want to stop in the middle."

Few minutes later the group arrived at the Arsenal. Hara grabbed the keys from one of the many shelves.

"Admiral, can Sakawa drive!?", the cruiser shouted, full of excitement just as they were supposed to get in.

"Forget it.", Hara opened the door and quickly slipped inside before Sakawa could even react.

"But admiraaaal! Sakawa can drive pretty well!"

"Over my head body. Now get in, we're already late.", he started the car. "Eeeh… I'll think about letting you drive us back.", he added seeing Sakawa's disappointed expression in the mirror.

"Pya!"

Able to finally go, Hara started explaining the situation to his companions.

"I'll be keeping it short, so pay attention. The USN base at Guam got hit by a surprise Abyssal attack."

For Nagato it was the first time riding a car. Comfortable seats, fast pace and quickly passing lights felt mesmerizing, magical even. Seeing this, Hara patted her shoulder a few times, to remind her about paying attention.

"Ah, my apologies, Vice Admiral. What do you mean by surprise attack? Aren't all the bases surrounded by a net radar and sonar stations?", Nagato said instinctively.

"They are, it didn't stop the enemy from staying invisible until the last moment. You'd have known if you listened.", Hara reprimanded the battleship, causing her face to turn slightly red. "The scary part is, it was a rather large task force, with multiple battleships and carriers. The base has been damaged to the point of being inoperable. Additionally, the garrison has been put out of commission with only few Shipgirls in combat-ready state.", Hara paused, giving Nagato and Sakawa a chance to ask questions.

"How come they weren't detected? Is the system flawed? Was it some new tactic?", Nagato's tone revealed a mix of anxiousness and excitation. A new and stronger foe! I can't wait!

Nagato was pulled out of her fantasies right in time for Hara's answer, as the car entered a wide, reinforced bridge. Her well-honed eyes could see an outline of what seemed to be an island on the other end, but she didn't pay much attention to it.

"No idea. JMSDF and USN repair ships are searching for possible causes, but at least the system seems to be fine.", Hara's face turned grim.

"Doesn't it mean that the entire Japan is at risk now, pya?", Sakawa immediately stuck her face to the window after asking. They found themselves in an entirely new place, full of hangars, cylindrical structures and concrete buildings. Contrary to the island they lived on, the only source of light penetrating the surrounding darkness being the Akashimobil.

"Unfortunately, yes.", the Vice Admiral paused again, but no more questions came. "This said, we not only had to double the patrols, but also reassign several Shipgirls to Guam. This includes Kongou and Hiei of course, so you are left without a tutor, Nagato."

"I will do my best to catch up on my own, sir!", Nagato felt disappointed, but didn't let it show. She's wanted a chance to sail with her old friend ever since she joined the Project and now it's gone for who knows how long. However, before she could even sulk about her bad luck, the wildest idea came to her. "Am I actually being reassigned to Guam as well, Vice Admiral?!"

"Oh no, you are not ready for combat zone deployment yet. Somebody may end up dying if I send you there in this state.", Hara smirked thinking about battleship's enthusiasm. "We're going to pick up your new tutor.", he turned right, stopped the car and went out, signalling Nagato and Sakawa to do the same.

"What's this place pya?"

"Oh, it's Akashi base's airfield. It's usually off-limits for Shipgirls….", landing plane cut of the rest of Hara's sentence. "Seems we're right on time.", he added after aircraft's engines finally stopped.

Immediately a pair of lights appeared to their right. They belonged to another automobile. It was carrying what looked like stairs. Higher and squarer than Akashimobil, the car stopped next to the plane, putting down its cargo, before disappearing into the darkness.

Moments later the plane's door opened and a feminine looking silhouette appeared on top of the stairs.

"My, oh my… Isn't it my admiral?", playful voice felt familiar. "You missed me so much you just had to come and pick me up, how lovely! I'll make sure to reward you afterwards.", she added descending the stairs.

"I'm happy to see you in good spirits.", Hara ignored woman's attempt at flirting and started walking in her direction. Nagato and Sakawa followed.

As they closed in and newcomer's face became clearly visible, Nagato froze, motionless and speechless.

"Oh my! If it isn't Sakawa-chan!", she patted light cruiser's head, ruffling her hair.

"Pya!", forgetting the world and ignoring everybody around her, she hugged the woman. A thing so characteristic to her.

While her hair colour might have been different from what Nagato remembered, the smug expression and dim green eyes, the barely visible cheekbones and a sharp chin. Everything in this person screamed in Nagato's mind.

"Nagato.", Hara opened. "I'd like to introduce to you, the flagship of the Russo-Japanese Shipgirl Taskforce, Naga-"

"Mutsu!", the battleship shouted forgetting the world and ignoring everybody around her, interrupting her commander and embracing her sister ship in such an uncharacteristic manner.

"My, oh my.", Mutsu stood there surprised, before returning the embrace a moment later.


End file.
